Something Better Than Forever
by Skydancinghobbit
Summary: Bella races to save Edward from a terrible decision then realizes she had grown up and wants something beyond what he can offer, she need something more than just forever. Aro/Bella
1. Meeting The Volturi

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to one of my old twilight fafics!- sweeps off the collected dust-

 **Something Better Than Forever**

I originally wrote and posted then later deleted this story here years ago but I stumbled across it while cleaning an old computer so I figured, why not lets bring it back from the warren of deleted tales and see if anyone enjoys it.

So whomever grants this story its **10** **th** review shall win Chapter 2's dedication

Thanks go out to my then awesome beta Bella Macleod

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Chapter 1- Meeting The Volturi

* * *

I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would know anywhere — know, and respond to, whether I was awake or asleep… or even dead, I'd bet. The voice I'd walk through fire for — or, less dramatically, slosh every day through the cold and endless rain for.

-Bella Swan-

Isabella Swan would never forget that moment, heightened as it was by the intoxicating mix of fear and adrenaline that ran through her veins. Her footsteps echoed oddly against the ancient stone floors, the audible thrum of her heartbeat in her ears and the pleasant cool touch of a breeze whispering through the passage. Then Jane opened the largest set of doors she had ever seen and the world simply fell away. No longer did she sense that instinctive urge to flee that had risen in her blood mere moments before, nor the shiver of the unknown that plagued her mind as it created a hundred possibilities as to the contents of the room in which she now stood.

All she saw, was him

Aro Volturi

Ancient, lofty and supremely sure of his position in life he sat upon his throne, the middle of three. She would later notice and gaze upon them all like some dark avenging princes simply waiting to pass judgment with a single flick of the wrist or movement of the head. He radiated power. In that moment Edward Cullen and the vacuum of pain he had left within her chest lifted, totally, from her shoulders like some horrid half forgotten nightmare. Perhaps it was the sound of her soft gasp or the spoken introduction of the vampire called Jane but whatever the reason the world chose that moment to resume normal function.

All she heard was a deep threatening growl

Edward was snarling like some prized fighting dog defending his bone. Backing up far enough that Bella's nose was buried in his shirt, which he had acquired at some point in their walk from the tower. It was the first time in her memory the familiar scent of his cologne didn't spark a familiar ache or bring up a thousand memories best left in the hazy recesses of her mind.

"Ah, young Edward, welcome to Volterra"

Bella, even half hidden as she was, felt no shame in allowing her eyes to slide close. An entirely better way to drink in the sweet cadence of his voice, the caress of his mother tongue apparent even as he addressed them in her own. It made her long to hear epic poems or ballads in the sweet undertones of his voice. Shaking her head she frowned at her treacherous thoughts. It was just as well for at that moment Edward reluctantly stepped away from her.

"Ah, Miss Swan, welcome to you as well my dear."

Swallowing, Bella summoned what was left of her courage and raised her eyes, only to find herself drowning in a pool of crimson, rather like the feeling one gets if drawn to a rather expensive set of rubies in a shop window. In the blink of an eye he was there, standing within inches of her. Washing her senses in an exotic, and undoubtedly, very expensive brand of cologne. His skin was nearly translucent and gazing on him so closely she was forced to clasp her hands together tightly to keep them from reaching up to touch his perfect face. In that moment he was both a dark lure and a deadly temptation.

Struggling as she was for speech, her voice left her lips softer than she imagined.

"Many thanks Aro"

A soft rumbling from behind him prompted the elder to turn, giving Bella a welcome chance to breathe. His crimson gaze fell instead on his brother who sat in an attitude of detached boredom with long elegant pale fingers steepled as if in thought. His gaze shifted once from her to rest on Aro.

"How interesting"

It seemed to Bella an odd comment to make, but being human she merely supposed she had missed something, Indeed it proved to be so, as Aro allowed one elegant brow to raise before addressing his sibling.

"Anything you would care to share brother?"

"Indeed, a short private conference I think brothers"

Jane, as if with some unseen cue appeared at her elbow; as elegant as if she'd walked off the cover of a magazine. She muttered something quietly to Edward who frowned gently, the expression not at all suited for his angelic face, before bending to her ear to whisper two simple words.

"Come Bella"

Once more she found her feet obeying the command, veiled though it was and once again she found herself on the other side of those doors, so finely crafted it seemed a gift from above. This time however some compassion seemed to have been allowed for the mere mortal as plush seats now occupied the place where she'd been standing the first time. Gratefully sinking into one, Bella silently mused that whatever their faults one had to admit the Volturi had excellent taste.

She must have fallen asleep for time seemed to have no hold on this place, no clock beyond the silent tower and nothing to give the time of day beyond the sunlight outside the castle walls. Alice had taken the other seat next to her and was running her pale fingers gently through her tresses of long hair, pillowing her head in her lap as she dozed; her expression one of a tender compassion Bella had often seen on Esme's face.

"You know, you could be happy here Bella, Italy after all has a good deal more sunshine than Washington."

Here, Bella smiled sleepily, drifting on the gentle whims of thought between actual sleep and daydreams. Yes, perhaps she could be happy here. Beautiful city, excellent food, no snow. All considered a plus in her book, then her mind turned to Edward. He would never agree to such a scheme, clinging on to his belief that they were soul mates. Yet as Bella mused, it could NOT be so. Despite her rush to get here and prevent him from exposing their secret and ending his immortal life, she had meant what she said when the chime had gone silent.

"I can let you go"

His response was half muffled in her hair. Now, waiting patiently outside the lair of vampire royalty Bella made a choice, whatever the consequences or cost; she had cried her last tear for Edward Cullen. True, she might still care for him, remember their time together fondly, but the scars simply went too deep and the pain not worth the fight. She needed something more, something beyond what he could promise her.

Something better than just forever.

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 1-dodges thrown napkins-

What think you new or returning readers, still worth continuing?

whomever grants this story its **10** **th** review shall win Chapter 2's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 2 Judge and Jury.

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too ^_^


	2. Judge and Jury

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Wow you guys are amazing! So many wonderful comments and encouraging words. In record time I might add you have unlocked the second chapter!

As promised this is dedicated to **armywife1979** who granted this story its 10th review!

I own nothing you might recognize

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 2 Judge and Jury

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I frowned at the way he pronounced the name — with respect, almost gratitude. The idea of the Volturi as the good guys in any sense was hard to accept.

Bella Swan

* * *

There was something to be said for immortals, they didn't make swift decisions. Bella considered that in having all the time in world one would have leisure for discussing all possible outcomes of a choice.

They had been guest of the Volturi for three days now. Alice having pegged the time down to the minute in her uncanny fashion. Edward had done little beyond mope and appears for all practical purposes like someone's lost puppy sent for a time out in the doghouse speaking to no one and generally brooding in a fashion more suited to his 17 year old appearance than his age.

Each day Jane would appear at a suitable hour, escort Bella to the same elegant room and allow her time to attend to those needs basic to all her kind. Then as she joined Alice, a meal was set before her. So far she had been treated to the best of Italian cooking. Pastries, fresh bread and fruit served with the best strong coffee. Afterwards she was left reasonably to her own devices so long as one of Cullen's kept an eye on her, from a discrete distance of course.

For Alice this translated into a never ending excuse to go shopping come nightfall as most shops tended to stay open later than was usual. clothing tea and car dealers all felt the gentle touch of her little black credit card as she preceded to gleefully spend more in two days then Bella had ever known existed. Their purchases all vanished after the sale was completed save the few items for Bella's personal use. When questioned she merely smiled gently and explained they were being taken to a room in the hotel she had booked but never set foot in.

For Edward this meant long periods of silence sitting mournfully just out of sight while she visited the open air market or bookstores the area supplied. Bella didn't mind the solitude, too caught up in enjoying the spectacle of hustle and bustle on the streets as she nibbled a sandwich close to the town fountain, the gentle splash of the water soothing her apprehensions of being so far from home, and least of all what her father would have to say when he found out. Alice had in one phone call bought them more time by begging in her typical fashion for Bella to stay at their home a few days while they completed a school project. Charlie had agreed easily enough but sooner or later someone would notice her failure to report to class regardless of how much of a donation was made.

Pushing these gloomy thoughts aside Bella focused instead on the here and now. Each person with their own history and story to tell. Patterns quickly formed in the relationships of the people passing by. Lovers with their heads held close breathing in the scent of the day, a mix of fresh bread and flowers. Older couples enjoying the fine weather sipping at a glass of wine. Her favorite slice of humanity however was the pair of old chess players that gathered without fail at the strike of noon to battle.

Senior Batista was what Bella would have called an elderly friendly goofball, always ready with a good natured wave or gentle remark on how she, Bella was wasting her time watching life pass her by, what she needed was a good man, to" make love to and have little babies with" as he proclaimed complete with hand motions of rocking an infant.

Senior Black was more reserved giving her a nod of his head or a lifting of his ever ready glass of wine as he passed her each day. He was a simple soul who lived only for chess. The game would always begin with a handshake and a sip of wine between friends and always conclude with a heated debate and proclamations of cheating across the board with one of the two declaring an end to their friendship complete with one or both stalking off in a rage dramatically. The next day however as always the two would meet again and the pattern would repeat much to Bella's amusement.

Then on the afternoon of the fourth day the summons came.

She had been informed by Alice that very morning to be back inside the castle before noon, and to be sure to wear something "nice". So in accordance with this request as the clock struck 11 her feet obediently traced the now familiar path to the great hall, no longer noticing the way they echoed in the vast stone hall. Her outfit comprising of an elegant creamy white layered skirt accented with a rather elaborate belt and sensible top of the same color. Alice gleefully fussed over her hair, the brush whispering through her tresses until they gleamed with a deep red hue against the pale fabric.

Jane appeared at the strike of noon with as great a ceremony as before, bidding them follow her in the same tone of deference for her Masters and pausing with the same dramatic effect as she pushed the doors open. Just as the first time Bella was struck with the room, its lovely marble floors worn with the centuries of use, high windows and elegant tapestries. Then as before her eyes fell to the three thrones in the center surprised to find all three vampire kings on their feet to welcome them board smiles adorning their faces. However it was not a greeting that met their ears on entering but something else entirely.

"Edward, step forward"

The simple request held all the weight of a command. Alice let out a soft gasp as her brother shook his head in defiance. The movement causing his bronze golden hair to shift catching the light. Before Bella could blink Edward was restrained by two other quite burly vampires, they put thoughts of muscle men from an old gang film into her head as they physically dragged the young man forward with ceremony and threw him down in front of the finely ornate thrones taking up ready positions on either side should he again decide to rebel.

"Come now Edward, I have asked nothing difficult of you. I merely ask you to obey a simple request; that do difficult?"

Aro stood looking down at the kneeling younger immortal with a touch of sadness in those crimson eyes, rather like a disappointed father whose son just stole the family car, or in this case, the Volturi plane was probably closer to the mark. Extending a hand he offered it to Edward a soft trace of a growl breaking the tomb like silence. Bella's soft breathing being the only other sound heard inside these walls. Looking up it seemed Edward recognized he had no choice in the matter and it was with great reluctance he took the offered hand and was "assisted" to his feet by the elder vampire. Almost at once the pleasant expression of Aro's features shifted, like the ocean right before a hurricane. The foreboding rumble coming from the region of his chest was the same.

"Foolish boy!"

The whispered hiss caused Bella to flinch and step back on nothing but instinct as a tremor of fear went through her. The slight movement caught the attention of the others and instantly Aro threw Edwards hand off like a human would an ugly spider crawling on their skin and came toward her with a soft rumbling sound rather like a felines purr, his features smoothing into something that looked like compassion or at close as someone who had roamed the earth since before the birth of Christ was able. Bella did not realize she'd continued moving until her back was pressed against the marble wall frozen like a sparrow caught in the gaze of a snake as he reached her. Extending a hand gently to brush a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Tesoro mio, it is alright, you have nothing to fear"

The tender tone washed over her like the familiar scent of bath salts after a long day. Though Bella did not speak the language it had the desired effect, soothing her instinctive panic almost in an instant, yet still his hand lingered barely touching her skin as his eyes gazed on her, their crimson depths softening to a degree she would bet no member of her species had before witnessed. The fragile moment was broken as Edward let out a snarl before making a run toward them clearly intent on doing harm. His beautiful features twisting into something truly menacing as venom dripped from his ivory fangs, only to be held in check by the two bodyguards.

Bella had closed her eyes , entranced by his touch; seeming to have momentarily forgotten the world outside this one moment. Edward had always been either pushy or greedy in the rare moments of contact he allowed, never had he once touched her like an equal, but something of possession and great monetary value.

Aro's touch was in stark contrast, infinitely gentle, his marble hand might have been a butterfly for all the sensation it caused her as it rested for a scant few moments on her left cheekbone.

"Open your eyes Luce mia"

The words were spoken softly with something close to reverence or a plea, lacing his accent and she was helpless but to obey, rewarded as she was by that achingly beautiful face mere inches from her own. Once more Bella was drowning in his eyes, but it was Aro who stepped away, regret clear in his features as he returned to his throne before surveying them both. The moment for a decision had come at last and in a tone colder than the icy tundra, he addressed Edward.

"When you first arrived young one you asked for death, when denied you sought your own destruction. This I can only attribute to the foolishness of youth. Rest assured that had it been anyone but my dear companion Carlisle who sired you that the punishment for such foolishness would be swiftly and most severely dealt with. As it was, you were only saved from your own folly by the rather foolish intervention of a human girl"

Soft chuckles escaped the other two royals who had by this time resumed both their seats and expressions of bored unconcern. Their eyes however told a different story, Marcus was glaring at Edward and the other was staring off into the distance as if transfixed by something no one else could see.

"For your other crimes some punishment is necessary I regret"

The silky tone unsettled Bella, his anger was easy to except. It was after-all a very human emotion and easy to relate to, but this ageless cunning was not. She would have bet her favorite Jane Austen novel something bad was going to happen. Alice broke the moment by nudging her gently. The single eyebrow raise was indication enough that her thoughts had not a trace of her trademark vision blurry pattern. With a soft sigh Bella realized the novel was lost as he spoke once more.

Momentarily dazzling her as with the passing of time a single ray of sunlight had slanted through one of the high windows as he stepped forward and struck his skin, causing it to shimmer with a brilliance that made Edward look almost plain by comparison. It also set his hair alight, burning with rich tones of red and rich brown that reminded Bella of her favorite chocolate bar.

"My crimes, what else have you to weigh against me Aro?"

The words had barely escaped his lips when he was thrown into the nearest wall. Held in place several inches off the floor by Aro's right hand. Whatever was said Bella could not have heard, the volume being below her range of audible sounds, and said too swiftly for her eyes to catch. Alice however caught every word, terrifying as they were, each accented thickly in his anger.

"Bella is your crime! Young Cullen, one you will pay for endlessly. Such beauty and innocence carelessly destroyed in a single act of selfish cruelty, She was never yours to claim! You knew this, yet you still smashed her heart like the last summer rose underfoot as you walked away. Foolish child!"

Whatever he had said Edward seemed shaken to the core, it was the first time since the ill-fated birthday party she had ever seen fear written across his flawless features. All at once the confrontation was over. Edward standing rumpled but still upright in the place he landed. Aro standing as if to give sentence and Bella held her breath waiting.

"For these crimes you are forever banned from this land, you shall be escorted to the hanger and flown back to Washington this very night."

Without any further ado the two vampires hauled him away, Bella and Alice were now left alone standing off to one side. Alice with an expression of gratitude, Bella silently quaking in fear. Looking where Edward's head had rested mere moments ago the marble was smashed nearly beyond repair, little spidery cracks spreading through the wall with so great an impact. Once again it was Aro who approached her brushing by Alice as if she never existed.

"Easy Amore mio"

It was Alice who reacted to this statement Bella momentarily having lost the ability to speak in the sensation of his hand once more brushing her left cheekbone. This close his scent clung, sweet and mellow, like mulled honey wine to his clothing, robbing her of precious brain cells so she was for the moment unable to grasp the enormity of the moment as she spoke in a lowered tone beyond the range of human ears.

"As long as your decision remains the same there is great happiness for you both Aro, vary from it and there will be ruin and despair"

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 2- hands out cookies and milk-

So readers mine do you want to see how it goes from here?

Whomever grants this story its **20** **th** review shall earn chapter 3's dedication

Stay tuned therefor for Chapter 3 Holidays and Healing

Skydancinghobbit

Can't get enough of my spin on twilight? Head over to my other story **Shadow Song** and check it out this time its Caius turn to shine!,


	3. Holiday's and Healing

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Once again my wonderful readers set a second record requested reviews were received 18 hours after I updated last night. You guys are amazing thank you for all support and encouragement

As promised this chapter is dedicated to Scarlett Woman who granted this story its 20th review.

I own nothing recognizable which should not surprise you at this point lol

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you the newly unlocked.

Chapter 3- Holiday's and Healing

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift

Aro

* * *

Good to his word Aro had Edward packed off on the private jet the moment the sun had dipped behind the hills. Despite his childish protests and very loud inducements for a last meeting with Miss Swan, bound for the dreary sunless shores of Washington State.

Bella meanwhile had been given an excellent room for the evening. Furnished in the most impeccable tastes. If they had information on her favorite color schemes they could not have picked a more suitable residence. Worn from the emotional events of the evening she had happily escaped the moment they had been formally dismissed.

She felt like a drained car battery as she slid into the set of sleeping clothes provided by her generous hosts. Silk was in general beyond her means but a welcome treat during this unorthodox holiday. After a rather glorious bath in a tub large enough to fit six quite comfortably she pulled on the garments, delighting in the way they slid over her figure while her hair curled gently at the ends as it dried. Turning down the sheet she was delighted to find that they too were the same dark gray silk. Just as she was about to click off the light a gentle knock sounded at the door and it was all Bella could do not to groan. Who on earth wished to speak to her at this hour of the night?

"Come In"

Good manners won in the end and it was with some relief she welcomed Alice into the room then closed the door quietly behind her before joining Bella on the bed. Their bond was different, akin to that of close sisters that had gone away from home for the first time. Without a word the delicate silver hair brush was lifted from its place on her bed stand and within moments was whispering its way through her tresses once more eliciting a soft mumble of gratitude from the mortal. Smiling fondly Alice took her time carefully attending to each section before the task was complete.

"There, being in a strange place I thought a minor return to normality was called for, after all there is nothing better than having one's hair brushed"

Humming gently Bella placed her head carefully into Alice's lap. She had been perfectly correct as always, a bit of normal was just what she needed, delighted as the diminutive vampire lifted a tattered volume from the bag she carried everywhere almost speechless Bella felt her jaw drop in amazement.

"My copy of Pride and Prejudice!"

"Certainly, did you think I'd let Eddie drag it all the way back to Washington? Have a little faith in me please"

Bella settled down blissfully happy as she lay on the pillow Alice had slid under her head as she began reading, sinking into the familiar haze of dozing long before she had finished the first page as she so often had during their get together s for an evening of girly fun. As it turned out she was not the only Austen enthusiast in Forks. Both Esme and Rosalie were held spellbound through their first hearing of Persuasion having both glossed over the works of Austen during their lifetimes until that moment.

"Now where were we? Ah yes Chapter 19 the famous proposal scene of Mr. Collins"

"The Next day opened a new scene at Longbourn; Mr. Collins made his declaration in form"

Drifting into the sweetest oblivion she had ever known, Bella was asleep before Alice had even finished the Chapter. Smiling gently the vampire waited until she had slid into the deepest type of dream before moving her tenderly from her lap and into bed before clicking off the light switch and returning to her room via a connecting door, happy in the knowledge that at least for the moment her dreams would be peaceful. Unaware of the figure that lingered just outside the door listening to the age old tale of Darcy and his Elizabeth.

%%

When Bella awoke the next day it was to the pleasant sound of birdsong and the low rumble of humanity just outside the castle walls. Vendors calling out their goods, bakers placing the first loaves of the day on the rack to cool, and also crafting heavenly smelling cinnamon buns if her nose had not mislead her. For the first time in months Bella found a smile creeping across her face, the feeling was so out of place she had to touch her mouth to confirm it had actually happened. With Edward gone it felt as if some enormous weight had lifted off her shoulders.

It was a beautiful day!

Moving quickly she attended to her morning rituals, brushed out her hair and changed before the small clock on her bedside table struck 9. Right on cue the familiar cadence of Alice's morning wake up sounded at the door and Bella took great pleasure in greeting her fully dressed and groomed as she was.

"Good morning Alice!"

The uplifted sound of her own voice startled Bella for a moment, it had been so long since she felt, happy or anything really beyond the void of survival that it took her a moment to adjust to the strange new emotion now flooding her system. She was happy! Blinking she raised her eyes to Alice's face amazed to find tears glistening in her amber colored eyes as she threw her arms around Bella's shoulders, a half choked sob escaping her throat as she whispered.

"Oh Thank God, I finally have my sister back!"

"Welcome back Bella. Welcome back!"

Her voice was muffled as her head was currently buried in Bella's shoulder. Vampires could not physically cry given they had no saline left in their body, but the emotions were all there and it took her a few moments to regain control as she sniffled; the venom retreating from her eyes, probably from sheer force of habit from her mortal days, never the less she welcomed the sentiment warmly.

"Sorry Bella, it's just when I first came back you looked so dead inside, like a beautiful rose that had been too long neglected in winters chill, your eyes were so hollow and void of the normal emotions I loved I was so afraid for you"

The admission surprised Bella, close as they where she never knew the others of the Cullen clan loved her so deeply, now drenched in the sunlight and floral scents of Italy it all seemed so long ago, a forgotten chapter of a nightmare that vanishes once you wake up, and no matter how much you wish, the details escape your grasp.

"For a while I was Alice. I won't lie to you"

Shaking her head gently as if to clear the shadows of her dark memories and in turn regain the good humor Bella shifted topics. Eager to see what adventures the day would bring. Her mind happily returning to the rather jumbled events of the day before as they left the room making their way into a section of the castle Bella had never seen before, it seemed the lower they descended the richer the carpets or more gaudy the artwork. Having studied art at one time Bella frowned as she paused to get a closer look at one; wrenching her mind away from a certain elder vampire with an alluring accent. Brush marks, yes movement of form, all the signs were there and the signature looked official.

"Alice do you know what this is?"

Wonder having crept into her tone as she hastily backed away from the canvas least her breath should damage the fragile art. Bemused at her antics the lithe vampire spoke slowly for once in her life Alice was completely baffled as what exactly she was so excited about.

"A really old, probably dusty piece of art?

"No that's..."

A deep familiar baritone voice broke in here, whispering over Bella's skin as she listened. It seemed the Volturi did not linger in the shadows as much as the legend declared. The thought amused her greatly, though his response took wonder to an entirely new level and left her breathless as she turned to face him.

"That piece is the original starry night, as you American's call it, Mi. Cara you have excellent taste"

A flush of pleasure crept across her pale cheeks at the compliment as she dipped her head gracefully in greeting. The crimson tresses of her hair falling gently over her shoulder as she did so with her eyes cast down for a moment of respect, she missed the deep inhale of the vampire, rather like a wine expert sampling a favored particularly rare vintage. Something had crept into his eyes by the time Bella had once more raised her eyes to greet him.

"Thank you and Good morning Aro"

"A woman with a good eye for art is always in my good graces, my brother will indeed be pleased, even most immortals miss the treasure trove of history lining these walls, perhaps you have a talent for painting yourself Miss Swan?"

Bella considered the question seriously. She could paint well, merely sticking to watercolors as her medium of choice. There was just something about them that moved her, the rich colors drawn across the paper to thinner and thinner traces with just few drops of water until the precise desired shade was reached. The sense of accomplishment one felt when having stared at something for only a moment, she was able to bring it to life on paper. Though for some unknown reason the polite inquire brought a blush once more to her cheeks as she responded shyly.

"I do somewhat, though to be fair it is not in the same universe of the Masters displayed here, I dabble in watercolors a good deal"

He took a step toward her, intent it seemed on the same reassuring touch from the night before when the sound of another voice seemed to shake him from this path.

"Ah brother, dare I suppose at last you found someone to converse with on your passion after all these years?"

The second voice belonged to Marcus who drifted into view a moment after his voice had reached them. His dark hair was tied back this morning and though his words were cheerful his vacant expression and expressionless eyes caused Bella to glance swiftly at Aro, raising one eyebrow in silent question before she answered.

"Having lived my few mortal years, I'm afraid comparisons of taste can't be drawn; but I will do my best if he finds a point to discuss in the future"

Nodding vaguely in response to this, he drifted away again without a word leaving Bella looking after him with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd guess your brother had at one time suffered badly in love Aro, if you will forgive a mere mortals curiosity"

The elder was silent for a long moment, something like a shadow passed over his perfectly sculpted features as he regarded her, but was gone before she could miss its absence, his show of good humor returned.

"Perceptive, however Mia Cara the details are not yours to know for the time being, may I suggest breakfast for you, it is nearly 11 and you must be hungry"

The gentle tone, softened expression and dare she call it compassion still remained from the night before. Looking into those crimson eyes of his; Bella could not discern his motives, being nearly 3000 years her senior made him practiced in the art of hiding his thoughts. Giving up on the pursuit for the moment she blinked in surprise.

"Indeed I am and if I don't rush along, Batista and Black may send in a search party, they seem rather fond me in their way"

A fond expression crossed Aro's face.

"Ah those two, still waging war daily are they, a habit from boyhood, be on your guard Miss Swan else they will be bringing suitors to you in droves, worse than a pair of matchmaking old bitties those two"

"I thank you very much for the warning, I fear the preliminary questions have already been made, if any suitor is brought up I will be sure to ask your opinion. May the rest of your day be pleasant, Aro"

"Oh and Miss Swan?"

Only accomplishing a single step away Bella turned back to face him, interest in his tone replacing her curiosity about the bakery's latest breakfast creation, the man should rightly be given the highest praises in the kingdom, a sheer genius with a skillet, back to the man dressed in an impeccably tailored suit, that for some reason put the image of Gomez Addams in her mind. She had to bite her lip not to giggle a moment before she answered.

"Yes Aro?"

"Congratulations"

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 3- hands out flowers-

What do you think of my original creations? Batista is loosely based on someone I once knew and I miss her dearly.

Whomever grants this story its **30** **th** **review** shall earn chapter 4's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 4 Of Suggestions & Chess Games

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please check out my other Volturi tale **Shadow Song** it could use a little review love


	4. Of Suggestions and Chess Games

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Wow you guys are fast! I would have posted this last night but I fell asleep before the last 2 reviews came in so thank you for your patience

As promised this chapter is dedicated to Peacelovefairy who granted this story its 30th review!

I own nothing recognizable

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 4- Of Suggestions and Chess Games

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed.

Jasper Hale, Eclipse, Chapter 13, p.288

* * *

"Congratulations?" "Congratulations?"

A muttered mantra was all Bella could manage upon returning to her room as her feet traced a studied path, moving from comfortable paneled wall on one side to the mirrored vanity on the other. So distracted had she been that she had even failed to savor her wonderful meal prepared by the wonder of food prep. Qish was one of her favorites. Yet Aro's words seemed to echo in her mind like the scent of a perfume. Bringing with it a swirl of confusing questions. What did he mean? Congratulations on what? Why and how? Five successive passes over her room floor in quick succession had produced nothing of merit in the way of ideas, Bella finally realizing the futility of such an exercise, gave up with a sigh. Her musings after all, only having come to one very solid conclusion

"I think Vampires enjoy confusing me"

Happily for her it seemed at least on this occasion she was not to be left long in the dark. An unfamiliar knock at her door sounded nearly an hour later, just after she had happily settled on the small balcony that her room provided with a copy of Romeo and Juliet in Italian. Roused from this interesting comparison Bella answered the door finding with some surprise not Alice standing in the hallway but Jane, whose golden hair and crimson eyes appeared less threatening than before as she spoke.

"Master Aro has requested your presence Miss Swan"

Having delivered her message in something of the air of a bored receptionist the vampire was on the point of vanishing off to her own pursuits when Bella spoke quietly, choosing her words with care, as it never did to offend anyone, especially if that person happened to be one of the inner guard of vampire royalty

"Thank you Jane, may I inquire where your Master might be presently?"

Perhaps it was merely her overactive imagination but Bella thought she detected something like approval in the short pause that ensued before the immortal answered her. With her golden head tilted and porcelain skin she might have passed for some artistic dark rendering of an immortal child had it not been for her eyes, they were definitely that of a hunter. Something to be respected if not outright feared.

"He is in the Library"

Nodding gently Bella found herself alone, Jane having departed without waiting for a reply. This was no hardship for Bella she knew the location well enough having been graciously giving a short tour by Alex the day of her first arrival. Remembering those first few hours she smiled to herself. How swiftly things had changed. Then she had been cowering in fear behind the only immortal she trusted; now it seemed nothing to her to be summoned like some prized show dog at the whims of one of the so called vampire kings. Despite everything she had heard of this place no one ever bothered her regardless of the hour she appeared in the hallways. Tucking her books into a bag she hastily made her way through the twisting hallways shadowed even in this late hour of the afternoon and she was glad of the wrap Alice had given her as the castle tended to be a bit drafty. Reaching her destination and finding the door closed she raised a hand to knock politely in case of interrupting some important vampire business when it was thrown open unceremoniously and a blurred figure rushed past her nicking her shoulder, throwing her painfully against the solid wooden frame and forcing a yelp of surprise and pain from her lips.

The answering snarl was immediate as another figure appeared. What happened next Bella never knew for a hand was gently placed over her eyes a soft swishing sound and a resounding cracking thud that made her instinctively flinch, was the end of the matter for the unfortunate soul, whoever it might have been. A few moments longer and the hand was removed, as a soft familiar voice sounded in her ear as she rose rather shakily, soft tremors ghosting their way down her body.

"My Apologies Mia Cara, are you injured?"

Aro Volturi stood before her, regal,as handsome as ever, and in that moment Bella had never been happier to see him as she quickly took stock of her person as he bid her slowly testing everything to be sure all was well. She was nearly ready to answer there was no damage done when her left ankle choose that moment to make its rather painful sentiments known, without a word powerful arms had swept her off her feet and tenderly cradled her close almost before she knew what had happened.

The same musky scent proclaiming it to be Aro, the immortal who had for the last few nights haunted her dreams with his air of mystery and allure. A low rumbling growl in his chest made an odd vibration against her jaw as it rested against his finely tailored jacket. Aro moved swiftly of that there was no doubt; but almost with a dancer's grace. Left, right, and through endless doors they went until at last they came to rest in what looked like a private garden. Lush roses and the familiar scent of lilacs greeted her nose. She found herself settled into a plush swing with Aro kneeling before her removing her right shoe with something near reverence. His dark hair blowing gently in the wind and skin that shimmered with ageless beauty nearly robbed her of any remaining breath. It was not until that moment, did Bella realized what the old tales of classic romance meant when they described the aching intimacy of such a simple thing. It seemed impossible that a being so different and so unnaturally beautiful could exist at all. Yet his touch was so gentle she would never have felt it, had not she watched those graceful fingers trace gentle patterns across her skin. Finding her apparently uninjured he seemed to relax his words were nearly a whisper as they fell on her ear.

"Amore mio, Sei un dono"

At once the moment was broken as he looked up, staring into her eyes before a gentle smile curved his perfect lips as he rose and offered her a hand, now more confused than ever Bella accepted the silent invitation slowly rising to her feet surprised to find the pain had fled, whether it had ever truly been injured or if he had something to do with this she didn't choose to question as he spoke.

"Forgive me Cara Mia, in my haste I quite forgot all semblance of good manners, however I had to be sure you were unharmed"

Almost without her permission one eyebrow shot up in silent question and he shook his head gently. Instead offering his arm in courtly ease as he lead the way slowly down one of the paths, the gentle murmur of a splashing fountain making a pleasant backdrop as he seemed to gather his thoughts.

"You are confused, perhaps I should explain"

"I would be most grateful if you would Aro, it seems everything since my arrival here has been designed to frustrate or confuse me"

He seemed to find great amusement in her moment of candor, Bella having realized what she'd said clapped a hand to her mouth in horror, but he waved her forming apology away with an elegant flick of his wrist instead throwing his head back and laughed outright, the movement causing the sunlight to fall directly on his features, distracting and dazzling her all at once, his laughter was deep rich and seemed to fit his personality. Bella found she quite liked it as even the few birds seemed to fall into silence to listen. In that moment he never seemed more human to her. Then he reigned in his mirth, as he spoke his manners returning to the lordly seriousness of a vampire royal.

"I cannot tell you all, Mia Cara for you are not yet able to understand our ways, but in fairness to your mortality I will at least answer one question, what is it you wish to know?"

Here Bella thought was Pandora's Box; he had laid before her an invitation worthy of any mortal longing. Information she didn't doubt nations would long for given half the opportunity, Yet she could not find the words, he seemed to take no notice of her bafflement merely leading her through the endless walkways for a time allowing her to gather her thoughts. She came to a stop some 4 minutes later to open the proverbial box, her question coming out in rather a rush,

"What will happen to me, now that Edward is gone?"

It seemed the only question that had dogged at her these last few days, selfish perhaps but with Alice off studying art history and the rest of her familiar surroundings so far away it seemed the most pressing detail of her life. It did not take him by surprise and they continued along the path once more as this time it was the immortal who seemed to pause; At last when Bella was nearly going mad with waiting he uttered these words.

"That depends a good deal on your decisions Mia Cara, you know too much of our world, so you present a rather interesting problem for the three of us"

"On the one hand, the law dictates you must be slain else our secret is revealed and the peace we have fought for is destroyed, on the other you could prove valuable to us and should be preserved so, my brothers and I in short are not sure what to do with you"

Not entirely sure what to make of this information Bella was silent, it seemed she balanced on a knifes edge, walking a very thin line between interest and destruction and yet something he said nagged at her, glancing at him she found herself lost again in those eyes of his, it was only the remaining force of will that shook her for her reverie.

"Yet despite this you spoke of a choice?"

A soft rumble of approval answered her before he did; it sent a rush of warmth through her, to know she had pleased him. Rather foolishly a part of her wished to do it again just to earn the look he now gifted her with,

"I did, you have several of them in fact before you Mia Cara, and the Volturi are not the wanton killer you might have pictured us to be, in general we have the good sense not to destroy something of beauty unless it becomes necessary, in your case I think we can afford to be patient"

"Meaning? You're going to wait until my mortal beauty runs out before killing me? Forgive me if I don't find that very reassuring"

"She has a fair point brother"

The voices of the other two remaining rulers caused Bella to jump as they materialized from nowhere and sounding off in one tone. Standing in the doorway as if they had all called a meeting at some prearranged time. Caius regarded her with something close to disdain, rather like a human would a dirty stray cat that had taken up residence on their porch.

"Perhaps we should allow her time to heal before forcing her hand. Anything that may shade her judgment would be a poor reflection on all of us... I think"

"Heal? But Aro said"

All at once Aro's cool hand rested gently on her lips effectively silencing her, before lifting away, his tone had softened once again and for all his gentle nature she would have thought them alone once more.

"My brother did not mean physically Mia Cara"

His hand slid from where it had rested on her cheekbone to rest gently on her chest right above where her heart still beat.

"But rather here"

She flinched, rather out of habit than any inflicted harm. Any mention of the past dark months was something best avoided but she knew well enough by now, one did not say such things to someone as old as Aro Volturi and expect to keep breathing, yet he seemed to read it in her eyes all the same.

"When, Edward left"

His name was spoken with such loathing, it made Bella very glad the youngest Cullen was safely back on American soil and out of the reach of the elder immortals as he continued on.

"He shattered that which is most protected and treasured among our people ,for even the most deadly of us can love, Mia Cara, the heart is valued above all else in Italy. It is best we give you time needed to heal from such a wound before asking any more of you"

"Your father has already been visited by one of my most trusted guards, he will never know you left the country so you need not fear on that point, after graduation you shall receive among your other offers for higher education one I think most likely to do you the most good. Should you choose to return to Italy at that time we shall of course welcome you back as a guest in our home"

"And If I should, refuse the generous offer?"

The soft growl was answer enough even as his words confirmed her suspicions long before the words left his lips.

"Then you would regrettably force our hand Mia Cara, and I would regretfully find the results most, unpleasant"

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 4- dodges thrown flower petals-

Well I never actually said Aro was a nice man did I?

Whomever grants this story its **40** **th** review shall earn chapter 5;s dedication though as you might have guessed more speeds up my update time.

You are are nearly a month ahead of the original time between updates the first time.

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 5. Of Class and Cullens

Skydancinghobbit


	5. Of Class and Cullens

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Well as I have an ususal weekend day off, surprise! You get your chapter a few hours ahead of time!

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Missysue32** who granted this story its 40th review

I own nothing recognizable, my beta is still the same as she was the last chapter blah blah blah.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 5- Of Class and Cullen

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.9

* * *

Lulled by the purring of the aircraft's engines Bella slid quickly into the domain of her dreams. They had departed Italy a little over two hours beforehand, the jet was piloted by Felix a young tracker vampire who had surprised Bella, armed with such a warm personality she would have swiftly placed him in the category of possible friend, had it not been for the fact he was one of the most ruthless inner circle Volturi guards. It seemed when one has all the time in the world to learn it is very possible to acquire different talents. Jane in her spare time composed classical music, her brother raced cars and Master Aro? Well it was Alice who betrayed this piece of information, bursting into her room just as the clock struck 9 with all the pent up energy of a teenager who is holding some great and terrible secret.

He sang, Opera to be exact!

The thought of his rich velvety baritone purring into her ear to the strains of her favorite song, music of the night was a pleasant thought indeed to Bella who mused on its many possibilities as she placed a few belongings in her new luggage for the journey home. She had just folded a new cloak when Alice spoke again handing her the last few items to be stored away in carry on before smirking for all she was worth.

"You've got good taste Bella, the melody would suit him I think, hmm now all we need to do is get a custom mask"

Both women burst into giggles. Bella going off to a hot bath and Alice to finish some last minute shopping, or so she said leaving the mortal to wonder in a rather bemused fashion if there was anything left in the stalls she hadn't yet added to their collection of souvenirs. Ah well the vendors would have plenty of time to restock before their next visit Bella reasoned. Her night was peaceful and at first light they had boarded the jet. Even she couldn't find enough brain cells this early to respond more than a smile to the overly perky announcement made over the intercom as they took their seats.

"Welcome mortals and Immortals alike, thank you for choosing Vampire airlines, one flight direct to the dreary overcast state of Washington USA, coffee will be served shortly, enjoy your flight"

Alice too was biting her lip to check her giggles as she handed Bella a stack of brand new cooking magazines much to her delight and the pair began happily planning meals weeks and months ahead of time, all with her mother's approval. Esme would cook, Bella would eat, it was a simple system and she had long ago stopped fighting the arrangement merely savoring every mouthwatering forkful and making sure to rain compliments on her gracious hosts. Jane, observing with interested detachment even roused herself from the reserve nature of her place to contribute to the debate now and again supplying a unique spice when the ideas of the others ran rather dry.

"Alice I don't think it'll work"

"It totally will! Trust me Bella!"

"Can Vampires even taste hot sauce?"

"Hmm interesting notion"

"Hot sauce?"

So the debate carried on until at least after a divine meal of shells and cheese brought along especially for the mortal. Bella fell asleep; they landed a few hours later in a private hangar of the airline complete with car rental service and a friendly old song playing on the radio. There while the plane refueled they said farewell. Felix happily touching Bella on the shoulder eager to see her again in a few short years as there was many sights of Italy she missed. Eager to be a tour guide he left her with a list, itinerary and even good restaurant listings for the trip.

Jane was quiet, bidding Bella a cool farewell before suddenly casting her hand inside her cloak and withdrawing it offering Bella a small box, something about her manner made Bella frown; it was almost like she was acting against her will as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I was instructed by the Master to leave this in your keeping until your return"

Mystified Bella took the package wondering what on earth a 3,000 year old vampire would send her. Yet the simple gesture struck a chord within her, making her feel warm all over. Tucking it carefully into her bag she nodded gently in Jane's direction.

"If Aro wishes it then, I will keep it safe"

Seeming pleased with this response the Italians departed, Bella following Alice to a drool worthy piece of engineering, bright red and baring a familiar horse logo, it was something to be treasured. She all but purred as they drove off. Stopping first to collect a few items Bella did not go inside, too keenly aware of the desertion she had suffered not all that long ago. She might have forgiven Alice but the others would take time to return to her good graces. Family did not just abandon their own. Humming lightly while she waited Bella suddenly remembered the box, curiosity being one of her faults she wasted little time in locating and opening the small box.

Inside nestled between sheets of delicate silk rested a small pendant, it was so delicate it appeared to be made from stained glass. In the sunlight it almost seemed to glow, its red hues soothing as she quickly fastened the clasp. Tucking it safely out of sight as Alice returned. Her eyes were dancing with glee. Sliding into the driver's seat she reached for her hand clasping it gently as she placed a small bag next to her companion.

"Oh Bella, did you open it?"

Bracing herself for a high decimal squeal sure to make the dogs in the next county howl; Bella nodded. Pulling her hair back gently to reveal the gem, Alice studied it with a great detail, a frown creasing her brow as she reached out to touch the gem. She was gone in a moment, leaving Bella to wonder what on earth was going on before she was back again clutching an old leather volume from Carlisle's library. Flipping page after page she kept glancing at the jewel then back at the book.

"Hmm it's not here, odd I've seen that pendant before somewhere"

Alice's tone was brooding as she closed the book with an unsatisfied air and started the engine. Bella then pushed the mystery of the jewelry to the back of her mind, seeing no point in getting all bothered about something so pointless. She chose instead to open the bag with a smile.

"Really Alice?"

"Well the guard is good at modifying human memory but its best to have solid proof of a sleepover"

This made sense as in retrospect Bella couldn't see having to explain coming home with that kind of weariness jet lag brings, except possibly one of Alice's sleepovers, her smile faded as she curled into the seat as the familiar rain began to patter against the window. As they pulled up to the Swan residence Alice was silent. Reaching out once more to catch her hand she spoke quietly as she gently raised Bella's chin to meet her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you so Bella, if it takes the rest of your lifetime I will earn your trust again, we all will"

"I never blamed you Alice, with Jasper's accident I assumed you'd need some time alone that was acceptable, it was the behavior of the rest of the family I find appalling….you just don't leave family behind, you just don't"

Not the best farewell between friends but there was nothing left to say, opening the door she stepped into the rain, feeling how it oddly suited her mood, ever since touching foot to her own soil something had seemed out of place. Wrong, not like air sickness but rather that of the heart. It had been subtly gnawing at her all day and it was unfair to make Alice suffer for it. Striding inside she started a meal for her father. Frozen beef stew that the unnamed guard had been kind enough to pull from the freezer the day before, Setting a timer Bella shuffled upstairs opening a closet she picked up her guitar sitting on her bed she leaned back against the headboard and closed her eyes, allowing her fingers to caress the strings. Music was a hidden talent she rarely indulged beyond when her soul needed an outlet.

The melody was cloyingly sad, like a dark love ballad of old or a passionate Spanish tango. It suited her mood.

Somewhere between the last few chords she fell asleep the instrument hitting the carpet with an unheard soft thump as she slid into dreams.

%%

A soft voice whispered in her ear, cool hands tracing timeless patterns across her skin, the familiar strains of the song she had just played caressed the background as Bella raised her head. Gazing into a pair of familiar milky crimson eyes for a moment, before flowing into the timeless rhythm and steps of a Tango.

"Aro"

It was a plea and promise wrapped into a single spoken word as she was pulled close to his body, inhaling the familiar scent of his cologne; the slight chill penetrating through the fabric of her black gown as she rested her head gently on his shoulder he stirred causing a lock of his dark hair to fall into her reach and she reached up to touch the gleaming strands with reverent fingers, glorying in their silken feel that was better than her imaginings

"Yes Mia Cara?

"How are you here?"

Somehow she knew even in this perfect moment that this was a dream yet she didn't care, she felt safe, treasured, and whole for the first time since that horrible meeting in the forest. Aro bowed as the strains began again slowing in tempo but still keeping the Tango's intimate touch as he offered her his hand. Leading her effortlessly through the steps.

"You hold my heart Cara; I will always be here when you are in pain"

His words faded into silence as suddenly Bella jerked awake to the sound of the front door opening and her father calling loudly.

"Bells! The timers going crazy!"

Rising with a groan; Bella rubbed sleep from her eyes ready to laugh off the somewhat erotic dream as a combination of jet lag, too much rich food, and flying across the ocean, before realizing the familiar scent of Aro's cologne still lingered in the air.

* * *

Thus end Chapter 5-hands out snacks-

So what say you readers, still enjoying my strange twilight tale?

Whomever grants this story its **50** **th** review shall unlock Chapter 6's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for

Chapter 6.Edward's Accusation

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other twilight story **Shadow Song** as it is one review away from unlocking the next update ^_^


	6. Edward's Accusation

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Wow you guys are amazing, not only do you give the required reviews to unlock the next chapter you give me a few more!

-Insert author happy dance-

As promised this chapter is dedicated to armywife1979 who granted this story its 50th review

I own nothing recognizable blah blah fine print here

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 6- Edward's Accusation

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.24

* * *

Sleep was impossible, even the ever present tapping of the raindrops on the roof, couldn't send her back into her dreams. She'd counted the ceiling tiles, memorized the next day's schedule, and sat for an hour with her fingers tracing patterns over the jewel around her neck. Finally giving up she strode to the window curling up on the window seat. With her face pressed against the cool glass she nearly jumped out of her skin when a small pebble struck the other side. As she gathered her wits together and threw open the window a blur brushed by her.

Alice stood in the middle of her carpet all but vibrating the raindrops striking her carpet with the force. Taking no notice of the dampness she ran to Bella and lifted her from the floor dancing about the room on joyful but silent feet before declaring in a whisper.

"Bella, I've found it!"

Struck dumb by the sheer lunacy of the moment Bella could only stare at her in befuddlement. What on earth was going on? First her erotic dream with a vampire who had walked the earth since before the time of Christ and now this modern contemporary was cavorting around her room like it was the first day of spring.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

At once Bella was placed gently on her feet and an expression of chagrin crossed the perfect features of her best friend.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I took a nap when I got home and had the strangest dream, I'll tell you the details if you promise not to laugh or breathe a word of it to anyone!"

Closing the window she and Bella were soon curled up on the bed, Alice somehow having procured a mug of hot tea from somewhere as a silent apology for interrupting her night. Sipping it happily Bella relished the warmth as it slid down her throat. The sensation was not unlike that of her dream, she realized the same feeling of security now flooded her as she set the cup on the side table and began her tale. Alice listened with rapt attention her eyes widening as her friend spared no detail or feeling in the recounting of her dream.

"This song, could you play it again?"

"Yes. Not now though because Charlie is a light sleeper"

Frowning in annoyance Alice considered the problem of the sleeping parent and suddenly her expression lightened.

"It's only 11pm now, if you come with me I promise to have you back before Charlie goes off to work"

"Go? Where Alice, it's the middle of the night, besides I don't think the others would relish seeing me"

An ivory hand brushed her head fondly as Alice smiled at her.

"Emmett is not the only Cullen with their own safe house you know"

Pleased with the idea Bella changed quickly into something more suitable, jeans and a jacket of the same fabric, with a nice top underneath while Alice gathered up the instrument and waited patiently on the window seat a rather bemused expression on her face. When question she merely responded cryptically.

"If Edward ever catches wind of this he very well might blow a blood vessel"

"Can't he read your mind?"

"Nope. I've been reciting the Harry Potter series in French from beginning of book one since this afternoon; I just got to my favorite part. Where Snape intimidates the students in his class for the first time"

Laughing outright and smothering it hastily with her left hand Bella quickly scrambled onto Alice's back, an odd sense of deja vu coming over her. After she was settled they were gone in a blur streaking through the quiet streets of forks until they reached a small elegant little apartment on the crest of a hill but tucked away from the view of prying eyes.

"Wow Alice, this is lovely"

Beaming with pride she quickly went inside pulling a fresh change of clothes from a bag hastily packed. Taking them gratefully she vanished into the bathroom to change. Alice picking up the damp jacket from the tile floor with great interest as she brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply a smirk crossing the angelic features as she hung it on a coat rack hastily as Bella emerged.

"That's better now, my guitar please"

They went into the living room, Bella settling onto the couch with a deep sigh, its heavenly fabric one not yet discovered by modern man, a mix of leather and suede that had her in the correct frame of mind in a moment as the drum of the rain kept quiet time as her fingers began to trace the familiar cords from the ballad of earlier. Watching Alice she was amazed as the women began swaying in time with the sultry tones her eyes gaining a feral gleam as the short piece came to a close.

"That was amazing Bella but you having no idea what that melody is do you?"

"No just something that popped into my head why?"

Rising from the couch Alice returned with a book so old it could have rested in the library of Alexander the great without question, since she was dealing with immortals the idea wasn't completely out of the question; Bella considered rather bemusedly placing her guitar aside as she made room for her friend who spread the folio between them. It was written in a language Bella couldn't identify. Alice smiled taking pity on her and began reading.

"Rooted in Lore for centuries beyond count the Heart Stones is among the immortals greatest treasure passed from one generation to the next. Each Coven had their own held by the eldest members. Presented only to the coven leaders eternal love it is the embodiment of his love and life-force, when one Life mate is in danger the stone can..."

"Wait back up! In fact rewind and come to a complete stop"

Bella sat with her mouth hanging open staring into empty space grappling with the mountain of information that had just landed in her lap. Absentmindedly she felt her fingers close around the pendant, its warmth bringing a sense of sudden peace to her as she gasped softly coming back to the moment.

"You're telling me, this necklace is Aro Volturi's life stone?"

"Heart stone and yes I think it is"

A million questions all tumbled into her head at once, why? Being the one that struck her most forcefully. Why would a vampire of such power and refinement give such a necklace to her? Unless...

"Can you read the last part again Alice?"

Her voice was weak and for a moment Bella felt she might actually faint as she suddenly remembered that breathing was an important bodily function suddenly very glad she was sitting down she exhaled deeply as weariness at last began to creep in and her eyes suddenly slid close tumbling her into the embrace of dreams.

"Sure Bella um let me find it first...history of the stone, value of the stone...purpose of the...ah here we go Presented only to the coven leaders eternal love, it is the embodiment of his love and life-force"

"Bella?"

Bella awoke with a jerk, morning sunlight was pouring in through her window and Charlie had just popped his head in to greet her. Clean shaven, breakfasted and looking ready to tackle the few law breakers of the town of forks with a vengeance he smiled down at her.

"Still recovering from the sleepover Bells?"

"You have no idea"

The mumbled response went unheard by Charlie who was wise enough not to push many questions on a newly awoken teenager, instead he set a steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table and a take-out bag with a familiar golden arch symbol.

"Gotta go to the station, be sure to get to school on time, love ya Bells"

Waving mutely in his general direction Bella lay in a heap, right school….thank god for something normal! She was almost looking forward to it suddenly, normal school with normal students with normal problems where the largest thing going on was who was dating whom. Yet she still longed for more, there was something in her now that could never be perfectly happy with a role outside the supernatural. Being a normal ignorant human just didn't seem to fit her anymore. That however would have to wait; now she had to get through the rite of passage called high school.

Smiling gently she rose showered and wolfed down the calories with relish, Charlie might not embrace cooking or any other form of worded affection but he still knew how to speak to her when something was wrong, the take-out food cool as it was spoke volumes of the fact despite his gruff manner her father loved her very much. Happy in this knowledge Bella got ready for school picking up her book and checking over her homework, noticing the slight curve in her signature.

"Rosalie. God bless you"

If this was how the blond planned on begging forgiveness Bella could live with it. Glancing over the work with a smile, there were a few wrong, but it made her grades look authentic and so as long as she passed with good marks Charlie would never know, at least just this once she would accept the help having forgotten simple things like homework when she had been in Italy, heck to be honest she had trouble just breathing when a certain dark haired immortal was around. Shaking her head she grabbed her keys from the ring and went downstairs stopping cold as she pulled the front door closed behind her.

A silver Volvo was parked outside.

Almost automatically she approached, Edward was staring straight ahead over the dashboard his golden eyes icy even from a distance. He opened the passenger door for her clear on his intent of driving her to school for the sake of normality and the opinions of the neighbors then and desire to be in close contact with her again. The engine was started and the silence was heavy as the miles from the Swan home to their school was covered when they parked and she unfastened her seat belt flinging it aside as if it were a poisonous snake as she stepped out without a word. As the door closed she heard his icy whisper in her ear as she tucked her keys into her bag.

"What has he done to you Bella?"

The words were laced with barely concealed Ire as she turned to face him with an expression shifting from surprise to annoyance as she met his golden eyes, once so alluring and a source of captivation now only struck her as cold and feral, like those of a bird of prey looking on a mouse. Inhaling deeply a growl ripping from his lips that made a chill run down her spine.

"I don't know what you mean Edward but if you might not have noticed, I have a class to get to"

"Your Scent has changed"

His tone was angry and it was probably only with the years of self control he possessed that his expression shifted as the others arrived in the red coverable that had all the boys drooling with envy. Each Cullen sporting a different expression. Alice looked worried, Emmett like he wished to do someone great harm, and Rosalie merely nodded in her direction as she passed without turning her head to greet them. She was no one's lap dog not anymore. Arriving early she hummed a quiet melody while she organized her papers. Alice took her place in the chair next to her the contacts shading her eyes to a Grey shade. Even so they couldn't hide the concern that plagued them. Bella merely rolled her eyes as if to say "Boys!"

This seemed to pacify her for the moment and the class settled down to learning figures and other wonders of algebra class. Happily the class had not gone beyond the reach of Bella's class in Phoenix so her mind was allowed to drift. As she jolted down equations and times tables for a word problem she pondered what the two chess players were doing at that moment, it being not even 9 yet she pictured them at home eating a hearty breakfast and attending to personal chores before going off to their daily training battle. Then almost without her approval her mind turned to another man of interest in her life.

What was Aro doing? Was he happy and well fed? Was everything peaceful or was there some matter he needed to advise on?

This was a more thorny problem, it was with great difficulty she tore her mind from this personal musing as the bell rang. Signaling the end of one class and the short time between the next. Gathering her books and materials Bella inhaled sharply; Biology. The class she dreaded most mainly due to her lab partner, she knew their conversation, if you could call it even that had not been finished and she hesitated a moment outside the door. Then she came to her senses, for too long had she lived in fear of saying or doing the wrong thing to him. Edward did not own her and she had no reason to start fearing his reactions. Being bound by the rules of his secret there was little he could do other then yell. Feeling a good deal braver she d open the door and marched to her seat with her head held high.

Only to find it empty, Edward had vanished

* * *

There we have reached the end of Chapter 6-hands out cookie-

So what say you readers to the information uncovered in this chapter.

Whomever grants this story its **65th** review shall earn Chapter 7's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for, Chapter 7 Aro's Lullaby 

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other twilight tale **Shadow Song** which is also getting an update today.


	7. Aro's Lullaby

Hi guys

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Alright just a **warning** before the dedications and such,there had to be some closure before we could move forward so apologies this chapter is a little heavier on the emotional side of things then usual.

Please consider this your warning if you have triggers this chapter might not be for you though I tried to lighten things up considerably from the first draft of the story,

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Babysis64** who granted this story its _65_ _t_ h review.

I own nothing recognizable my beta is or was the same since the beginning of the story blah blah blah

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 7. Aro's Lullaby

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I always wondered where the crown jewels disappeared to after John of England pawned them in the thirteenth century. I suppose it doesn't surprise me that the Volturi have their share.

Carlisle Cullen, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 27, p.532

* * *

All in all the rest of her day was rather anticlimactic, that was, until after lunch.

Lunch was standard with the same good natured teasing by Eric and the same report on the comings and goings of the rest of the student body from Jessica. Nibbling on a sandwich; Bella was unusually quiet. Offering only slight observations on the rumors flying about school and the plans of everyone after graduation. Her mind was clearly elsewhere and as they all assumed it was something to do with a boy, all was forgiven. The truth was Bella's thoughts where a thousand miles away, resting in an old castle in the middle of rolling wineries and ancient beauty. She had done her best all day to divert her mind from the jewel resting around her neck.

"What if after all is said and done he doesn't love me"

She had not meant to whisper such a dangerous thought aloud yet it summed up beautifully the deepest fear of her heart. Reaching up she caressed the stone as her musings turned to a sadder venue. How long would it last? could it last? Soon enough the novelty was sure to wear off. This train of depressing thoughts was interrupted by a sound behind her rather like someone clearing their throat and Bella raised her eyes from the table to see Alice holding a cell phone out to her.

"Sorry guys but Bella you left your cellphone at my apartment, you might want to go outside as its rather noisy in here"

Baffled she rose meeting her best friends eye for only a moment her expression carefully schooled into something like gratitude as she took the small black flip-phone from her outstretched hand moving toward the open doors to settle on a picnic table. toying aimless with a lock of her own hair a moment before gathering courage enough to ignoring the few stray raindrops that fell onto her jeans,

"Hello?"

She had barely time to wonder who on earth would call her from an unlisted number when a familiar voice came over the line, distorted a little by the limits of technology she never the less could have recognized that velvety baritone anywhere even if his first uttered words hadn't been,

"Mia Cara"

Almost at once a rush of warmth flooded her. Sending all her dark thoughts back to the abyss from whence they came. She could breath again and suddenly her shadowed musings seemed so trivial. Almost on impulse her head snapped up to look around her, catching the familiar scent on the wind she scanned the grounds before feeling quite silly; her blush creeping across her pale cheeks.

"Cara, speak to me"

There was a soft purr to his tone as if he wished for nothing more in this life then to hear her speak, Bella would have called it closer to a plea had it been anyone else on the end of the phone. Vampire kings did not beg. Her mouth ran dry at the thought and she finally found words to give him.

"Aro...I've missed you"

The admission was out of her mouth before her mind had time to process what she said, having had all intention of saying she had missed Italy. The people, the places, the food, him, the chess players, him and everything else..However it seemed to please him. If the soft rumbling sound coming over the line was anything to judge by. She frowned in confusion, Was he? Purring?

"Turn around Cara"

"Turn?...then, oh God"

Shock flooded her as the phone fell from her hand as she obeyed, the wind catching her hair and whisking it off her shoulders as her eyes caught sight of the figure just out of sight of the school. Her jaw fell open, Standing shaded by the trees of the forest stood Aro Volturi. Closing his phone he beckoned to her and vanished leaving her a shaking wreck on the bench as a familiar hand touched her shoulder. It was Alice, who upon seeing everything from her vantage point at the window leaned forward to retrieve her phone whispering in her ear.

"Go, I'll cover for you"

She needed no further encouragement, she didn't care what anyone else thought, the impulse to follow was too strong. Let classmates, Edward, and the rest of the world say what they would. She rose and before she realized it had crossed the well-kept lawns and passed into the trees, there sheltered by the trees she had a nasty sense of deja vu. The crackling of the leaves, the swoosh of the wind through the branches all sounded the same. Sure enough her feet lead her to the spot where she had curled up for hours, shut down and cut off from the world when Edward had walked out of her life. Only this time as she entered a pair of strong arms wrapped around her cradling her as if she were the most precious thing in his world and a deep baritone rumbled in her ear.

"Luce Mia"

How long they stood there Bella couldn't have said or truly cared, somehow she knew. These was something timeless about this, the feel of forever. Those ivory hands cradling the curve of her lower back, then running through her swiftly dampening hair she never wanted it to end. However as all good things must; she eventually had to move as her limbs were beginning to grow stiff.

"How did? Why? When did you?"

Raising one elegant brow he placed a gentle finger to her lips, ceasing the tumble of three opposing questions that all begged an answer. Fondness glowed in his crimson eyes as he waited as patiently as a stone for her to calm before lifting the finger and responding; taking a moment to caress the side of her face before speaking.

"One question at a time Ti Amo"

"First, I traveled here on the private jet. When? I arrived was a few hours ago and why? Perhaps that answer should wait awhile as the answer may be one you're not yet ready to hear; for now be content with knowing my brothers wished to check on you, and despite their protests I am here."

Inhaling deeply Bella swore she witnessed his elegant upper lip curl a moment before speaking, his voice dropping in pitch, low and dangerous rather like a lion would make right before bringing down his next meal. Scanning the clearing with crimson eyes.

"I saw this place in his memories, I had to see it. Mia Cara I can taste your despair, smell it on the leaves and feel it in the very earth we stand on"

Nearly on instinct he shifted around her, cradling her closer. A soft growl escaping his lips. In that moment Bella heard more of the wild predatory side of him, than the man that once walked the earth before the time of Christ.

"How did you survive, May I, see for myself?"

The question was muffled as his lips were crushed into her hair, taking in her scent as if it was the only thing granting him life. Bella let out a soft whimper nodding gently against his suit; whatever imagined horrors lay in Edward's mind Aro deserved to know the truth. Lies did not become anyone. Yet she felt the need to warn him, whispered as it was she knew he heard.

"You may not like what you see"

Dipping his head gently, she felt the cool press of his lips against her forehead and a shudder passed through her as he slipped into her mind. Not due to this excessive molly coddling but past suffering, she had done all she could to make the scar tissue strong yet here he was, with nothing more than a few soft words and acts of simple affection ripping those safeguards apart. She braced for the onslaught of horror, shocked pain, and shadowed despair thinking about it brought, yet there was none! Her eyes flew open in surprise as she waited for him to return to the waking world.

It was an often murmured rule that the leader of the Volturi felt nothing. In a sense this was true, emotions faded after thousands of years thrown into the blend of human activities before the change, yet to say he could not feel was untrue. Every vampire who located their other half could feel. Taste the emotions and feelings of their loved ones and so reawaken their own. This was their gift. The light that bound their shadowed mates to life after eons in the embrace of night. Through the mind of his mate, mortal and fragile he not only watched but relived every moment of her life within the confines of her mind, beginning from the day she born to that fateful day she had walked into his halls, head raised in defiance to all she saw before her. Her joys, sufferings, triumphs, and failures all lay before him bare and without embellishment or retraction.

It seemed to Bella only moments until he stirred, a statue of beauty coming alive again under her fingers. She stiffened instantly, expecting reproach, disgust, or any number of other negative reactions. What she received was a moment she would cherish forever.

Aro Volturi fell to his knees, and wept at her feet.

Baffled and moved she knelt by him, reaching out to brush his hair tenderly; drawing it away from his face and was shocked as she found herself cradling his face in her lap while the noble form shook with silent broken sobs.

"Shh Aro.. shh"

For a time he seemed beyond the reach of reason, yet in time her gentle words had their effect. Under her gentle soothing coaxing he gradually calmed, the tremors slowed and then his form was still, each of his blood tears left dark stains on her jeans where they had fallen. Yet she never moved. To such distress she could never turn a blind eye. Family did not abandon family. It was a lesson painfully drummed into her head with the betrayal of the Cullen Coven. Yet how far she would let him in remained a mystery, she did not love Aro, at least not yet. Though there was much she could have loved about him. Power was carried naturally on those broad shoulders. Unnatural beauty his to command and with age unparalleled, yet in this moment Bella had never seen a more beautiful soul. How easy was it now to see beyond the vampire and see the man that had been.

"When do you leave?"

The question was a test in irony, kneeling where she did, mere inches from the spot she had curled to desolate a year before. He too seemed to find some dark amusement in it as he raised his eyes to her face. Yet he did not move, merely shifting carefully to rest his head gently on her lap as she too settled to a sitting position cross legged beneath him. Both eager it seemed to enjoy a few minutes of peace.

"So eager to be rid of me Isabella?"

"I, to be honest, have no idea Aro, I know so little about you and yet..."

"Yet still the jewel around your neck cannot lie"

He finished smoothly as her hand closed around the necklace, noticing the warm glow it sported around her neck even though she could not see it, the warmth radiated from it.

"So this truly is your Heart stone?"

"Yes, and within it, I placed my life. For if you wished it you could rid the world of me at any time simply by smashing the stone that is why Jane was so reluctant to part with it"

Then he was silent, Bella tentatively ran a hand through his hair having asked in silence for his permission and was silently thrilled by the gentle nod, thus given free reign she buried her hand in his dark hair letting the strands fall around her fingers . He remained perfectly still allowing her to ghost her fingers across his skin, so different from Edwards. Who had jumped and shied like a startled yearling horse when she overstepped a boundary. Aro merely held his tongue and began humming a gentle melody. Its rise and falls captivating to her ears. So much so she soon abandoned her exploration to listen. When at last he finished she exhaled.

"I've heard that melody before"

"Indeed you have Mia Cara, it was I who watched over you that first night in Volterra, Miss Cullen left to hunt her prey of choice, it was in my lap she left you. All through that night I sang the melody, it is a vampire love song, each is unique to the male who gives voice to it. my lullaby if you wish to call it that."

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 7- hands out tissues-

So what think you readers, still enjoying it?

If anyone wondered Aro basically went into emotional overload after not feeling anything for so long then everything at once so hence the tears.

Alright whoever grants this story its **80th** review shall earn Chapter 8's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 8 Professor Volturi

Skydancinghobbit


	8. Professor Volturi

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Yes I know we didn't hit the review goal but I have had a rough weekend and to be honest could use a little positive feedback. So surprise!

Just because I can this chapter is dedicated to Ladyelmo323 who granted this story its 75th review

I own nothing nothing recognizable still the same beta as I had when the story started- blah blah blah-

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 8 Professor Volturi

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I love Happy Endings. They are so rare.

Aro ~Breaking Dawn~

* * *

Returning to the normal world took Bella by surprise. Sliding into her seat just in time for the last class of the day she was met with nothing more than a nod from her fellow students, most didn't notice she'd skipped gym or perhaps didn't care. After all it had been kickball and they all well knew that while Miss Swan had many talent avoiding those intent on tagging, kicking her wasn't one of them. Alice almost didn't make it through class. Calming herself just enough to appear to be paying attention she passed Bella on the way to the bathroom leaving a heavily folded piece of paper on her desk. Bella bit her lip to check her laughter. After all English class wasn't suppose to be funny. Carefully unfolding the letter and sliding it behind her large book Bella read.

 _B,_

 _What Happened? Details I need Details! you me, dinner home after class. P.S. Your jeans are new, don't think I didn't notice!_

 _A_

At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of class. Professor Diana as she was called was due to leave them that very day for personal reasons. All the girls wished her a fond farewell all dreaming of the day when they too would have children of their own. The boys for the most part offered their own rather awkward farewell. Good tempered Diana merely waved back and assured her students that the new substitute would be arriving tomorrow. Homework must be done and to be on good behavior while she was gone. Everyone nodded, though Bella would bet her truck that some of the more adventurous students were already plotting ways to prank the unfortunate sub. It was all she could do not to laugh aloud.

Tomorrow would prove to be a very interesting day.

Gathering her things together Bella was met by a horribly impatient Alice who promptly half carried half dragged her into an empty classroom dancing about on her toes like a 4 year old on Christmas morning she closed the door and all but pounced on Bella.

"Spill before I explode, what happened did you kiss him? Did he kiss you? Did you make hot passionate love on the forest floor? I gotta know!"

Unable to fight it anymore Bella burst out in a torrent of laughter clutching the desk for support as she gasped lungfuls of air only to continue braying like a hyena, she had never laughed so hard in her life and when at last she did calm enough to speak she was forced to brush a tear from her eye.

"Sorry Alice, I just couldn't hold it in anymore, between your face and the note I nearly broke a rib attempting not laugh through class, and we were just beginning Romeo and Juliet, not exactly the best book to interrupt with teenage giggle fits. "

Finally Bella took pity on her best friend who looked now if anything a bit crestfallen. Hugging her gently Bella sighed gently, a little starry eyed, as she recounted the tale settling comfortable on the teacher's plush chair.

"He wept Alice. Honest to God, broke down into heartbroken sobs at my feet"

"No!"

"Yes! that's why my jeans are new. The other pair are safely tucked away in my truck, though how on earth he knew my size I don't wish to find out apparently elder venom acts rather like bleach on denim and he thought it best to, as he put it hide the evidence"

Good to her word both women were curled up in front of a merry crackling fire with cups of cocoa before the hour was out. Their homework spread out before them debating the necessity of high school math in the world outside. With occasional breaks for necessities like doing their nails, both sets of homework was completed and dinner happily delivered by a very hesitant Esme. Bella had reluctantly agreed to allow the older vampire back into her life. Now as she flitted about the kitchen arguing with Alice over the proper temperature of roasted potatoes she realized how much she missed the elder Cullen. That familiar female presence in her life. However Bella made no move to speak; sitting quietly on the edge of the activity, her knees folded comfortably beneath her as she began humming her gaze fixed on the endless view from the balcony. Unaware of the sudden pause in the banter coming from the kitchen. When the song was at last complete and the table set Alice came to get her, venom tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Bella. Esme would like to speak to you in the kitchen a moment if that's alright with you"

No friend of any standing could have refused the silent plea in her golden eyes. Bella read without difficulty what the diminutive pixie had really been wishing to say, "My mother wishes to beg your forgiveness without relatives because this break up of her family has ripped her heart in two" as it all but screamed from every muscle of her body as she moved. Alice might be able to see the future but even she lacked the control necessary to hide body language. Besides full of the yummy cocoa and the events of the day she was in a forgiving mood.

"Very well Alice, tell her I'll be there in a moment"

It was worth the small pain of her pride to see the joy radiating from Alice's face but before she could utter her gratitude Bella held up a hand.

"Hear me out here Alice, this is my line in the sand. I may forgive her once, but she won't have my trust or my confidence back overnight, every one of your family owe me a great deal more than just a simple apology. But at least with your mother, its a good step in the right direction. The others face a longer road, and she is free to pass along that message should she wish to, family does not just abandon their own"

Nodding Alice vanished. Bella slid upstairs she didn't need to hear the joyful sobs of both women, it was as far as she was willing to go and they both understood that. Happy for the moment to have side stepped any actual groveling she was grateful when Alice reappeared with a loaded plate in hand for her.

"Thank you Bella, just... You have no idea how long this has chewed at her"

"As I said, it's a step Alice, I won't go running back into their arms right away, don't expect that of me. It was their choice to follow Edward. Completely independent of whatever else went on between he and I and its not something I can forgive overnight, I'm not superwoman after all."

There was nothing more to be said on that score and with a feeling of quiet satisfaction Bella chowed down on the delectable food. Admitting only to herself how much she had missed it during those cold lonely barren nights not so long ago. As if on cue the soft familiar patter of rain began its dance against the window pane. Alice filling the silence with a c.d. Bella hadn't realized what it was until the familiar beginning cords of Music of the night filled the room. She was about to give her thanks for choosing something she liked when the actors voice flowed through the introduction.

It wasn't Michael Crawford!

"Alice my God, this, this is Aro!"

Utterly spellbound she edged closer to the speaker allowing the heavenly tones to wash over her ears like chocolate. Sending images of the most provocative nature into her head complete with a certain vampire sporting the Iconic mask whispering the words into her ear. How he had arranged such a gift she couldn't fathom for the sound quality was that of a professional recording studio with complete orchestra backup. When it concluded she leaned back wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Wow. Another one in a day of, wows"

"Bella before you slide into rainbows and fuzzy bunnies land there is one more question I have to know"

"mm?"

"Aro, is his hair as soft as it looks?"

Thus the two friends spent the night swapping man secrets; until at last Bella fell asleep midway between a debate on the beneficial differences of a sexy southern drawl or the Italian accent, with a happy smile on her lips. Her best friend covering her up with a quilt before slipping away to hunt. Confident that for tonight her dreams would be unburdened. Alice hunted swiftly covering the ground between the hide away and the Cullen home in nothing more than a few moments. She courteously left her shoes at the door aware of the worsening rain. Only to find a full blown family meeting in progress in the den. Edward was standing in the center at the end of what seemed like a long rant.

This is our territory how dare he just waltz in!"

"Enough Edward!"

The sudden bark from the corner came from Carlisle; who had never raised his voice in Alice's living memory, it came a hair short of a full blown growl as he strode to the middle of the room and forcibly returned the young immortal to his seat without preamble. The look of shock on Edward's face was one that made Alice wish she had a camera handy.

"He is the leader of the Volturi, not to be taken lightly or trifled with; regardless of his intentions or plans here. It is our honor to give way."

The tone brooked no argument and the matter was settled with Edward brooding, moodily, in a corner with the rest of the Coven settling into normal evening activities. Chess for Jasper and Alice, and a quiet walk in the woods for the elder Cullen's, complete with Emmett screaming at the PS3 in french when the controller locked up midway through the last lap of his racing game.

The next morning Bella made it to school in record time assisted by Alice, who unknown to her mortal friend, possessed a lead foot to surpass that of even Edward. Her definition of driving slow was a pace racers would have problems with. Gripping the armrest with a white knuckle grip they arrived none the worse for the drive other than the few gray hairs Bella was completely sure where sprouting from her head. The upside was the incredible parking spot and unexpected time for girl talk until the rest of the school arrived. The Only car currently in the lot was a black convertible neither woman recognized. Surmising it belonged to the new sub, Bella put it out of her mind, content to review the beginning of Romeo and Juliet with Alice to be ready for the pop quiz she had been informed of by way of Alice's special talent before they moved on to the next scene. Romeo's first meeting with his ill-fated love.

"Edwards going to be our class, the other English teacher called out"

A groan issued from the passenger side of the car, just the thing to ruin what promised to be a good day. Her best friend had arrived that morning with a dish of homemade breakfast from her mother and a smile. Soon the divine smell of a bacon and cheddar croissant filled the room making Bella's mouth water. Savoring every flaky mouthful she had then jumped into the car for the ride before mentioned.

"Blast, I can't just skip class can I?"

She asked rather hopefully cuddling into the plush leather seats for a moment to hopefully scheme some way to get out of another messy confrontation. Oddly Alice shook her head forcibly at the rather pathetic request and took her hand.

"Trust me on this one Bella; you'd never forgive me if I let you"

Utterly mystified for the second time in two days Bella let the subject drop. She knew better than to attempt to pry information out of Alice when she chose to be silent. It was just as well for soon cars of various staff and students began pulling into the spaces around them. Half-awake drivers stumbling toward the building in the fashion of adults who have yet to taste their first cup of coffee. All in all she was rather amused. It was amazing to see what a good cup of coffee did for her normally collected professors. The other Cullen's arrived and this time Bella nodded to them as she and Alice left for class.

The beginning of her day passed in a haze, school had that affect every now and again on even the best students. Alice cheerfully diagnosed it as a healthy case of senioritis. Laughing gently as she lead the way into the English classroom, sitting in one of the first seats in the row looking all the world like a model student, this move only causing Bella the most dire suspicion. She would have bet her best book in the library something was up. Never the less she sat down and heard the rest of the class file past her. Opening her rather battered copy of the tragic love tale she was nearly to the end of the scene from the day before when Jessica leaned forward to tap her on the shoulder.

"Earth to Bella, this is important. Smoking hot man alert. Have you seen the new sub?"

Closing her book with annoyance, Bella turned back rearranging her face into an expression of interest. After all this was classic information, every women of any sense listened to the grape vine when the words hot new sub were uttered. Apparently she wasn't the only interested party. Even the quiet Angela leaned into the little pack of gathering females.

"Dear God yes, he is F. I. N. E. fine! "

The ringing of the Bella dispersed the hormonal sea as they all resettled into their chairs. For once even Edward merited only minimal interest as he wandered in, tardy, to a place in the back row looking very displeased with something. All eyes were faceted on the door. Sure enough the moment the Sub entered, Bella's jaw dropped. Striding into view, standing in front of the class was...

Aro Volturi, dressed in black dress pants and black sweater; with contacts that turned his crimson eyes to a deep forest green making Bella nearly hyperventilate as his purring Italian accented voice broke the heavy silence.

"Good Afternoon Students. I'm Professor Volturi."

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 8-hands out fans-

Still worth the read?

Whomever grants this story its **85th** review will earn Chapter 9's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 9 Seduction by Shakespeare

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other Volturi story **Shadow Song,** this time its Cauis's turn to take the spotlight.


	9. Seduction by Shakespeare

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Thank you Everyone for all the feedback yes my week has gotten a bit better thank you!

As promised this chapter is dedicated to jsmith84 who granted this story its 85th review, in quite the speedy time frame I might add Well done everyone!

I own nothing recognizable and the beta is or was still the same from the first chapter

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you, my favorite chapter.

Side note, yes I know students are teachers would **not** read the play like this in reality but it was an idea that just seemed to fit in my fictional world, so enjoy!

Brought to you by not enough sleep and at the time cough medicine the first time around

Chapter 9: Seduction by Shakespeare.

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly. It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 2, p.31

* * *

Bella was sure she had died of a heart attack right there in her seat as he addressed the class. With his ivory skin and long dark hair pulled back by what looked like a single chopstick of the same green shade as his eyes he was a vision. The sharp pain in the region of her chest reminded her to take a breath and she accordingly did so. Inhaling, that now all too familiar scent into her, with a slow deep breath. Oddly enough, none of her classmates seemed to be bothered in the least and it suddenly struck her that perhaps she was the only one to notice it at all.

Heady notion indeed, the telltale sparkle in Alice's eye was proof enough of her guess. He settled to business, calling attendance with a practiced air, that made her wonder if this was not the first time he had taught a class. That concluded as he slid a pair of black rimmed glasses onto his nose and opened the planner scanning the notes. Bella heard a soft chuckle escape his lips. For a moment their eyes met and the corner of his mouth curved just a fraction of an inch in greeting before again addressing the class.

"I find that your professor had started your classic lit training. Can anyone tell me which title you are currently reviewing"

Bella had to bite her lip, to check her laugh, as every female raised their hand with an eagerness rarely displayed in this room. Amazing what a handsome sub will do. Yet, there was a tiny part of Bella that reared its ugly head on seeing how many of her classmate stared at him so hungrily. Somewhat startled she faced the feeling, demanding it identify itself and the answer surprised her.

She was jealous!

Luckily Aro chose his target well, picking the only person in the room who had not raised their hand, as he rose from the desk and leaned casually against the front of his desk.

"Mr. Cullen perhaps you would be kind enough to enlighten me?"

Bella felt a chill run down her spine. She was about to turn and watch when a soft touch on her shoulder and shake of the head from Alice prevented it. This was dangerous ground and she knew it. How she longed to watch their silent interactions! A moment only went by as Edward wisely answered the question.

"Romeo and Juliet, we left off at the middle of scene, 5"

The hesitation was there for only a moment yet Bella felt as if it lasted an age. She knew that scene. Surely Aro was not going to...Yet there was a glitter in those green eyes she did not trust. He had a plan and whatever it was could bode very badly, for poor Edward, if he reacted wrongly.

"Excellent. Now I know how much the Bard can bore you if you simply read it from a page; so i suggest a demonstration as we are lucky enough to have three Shakespeare enthusiasts in the room"

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan would you do the honors?"

Obediently the scrape of two chairs was heard as she approached the desk turning to face Edward with guarded eyes. His golden depths burned with silent fury, as Aro approached showing them the place to start she drew in a sharp breath as the two males gazed at each other in silent contest before Edward gave way. Dropping his head a moment in submission which Aro played on assuming a good natured expression.

"Oh cheer up Mr. Cullen, you shall play the last few lines of young Tybalt, then I will release you back to the comfort of your chair; never fear"

It did the trick and the head raised again, only with practice of long years with a speed only a hair faster than one would have wagered possible had anyone else been watching. Edward however had the good sense to only nod before Aro turned to her, expression shifting ever so slightly, like the edges of a painting softened by the hues of watercolors.

"Miss Swan you have previous acting experience or so my planner tells me, would you oblige the class with a rendition of the ill fated Juliet for this scene?"

"Of course Professor, I don't need the book"

She waved away the copy he offered. It was not pride or vanity that caused her response, but confidence. She had read it a hundred times, watched theatre performances and even graced the stage, in the highly sought after role, herself, for a short time in answer to a plea for help when the shows original leading lady contracted food poisioning the night before.

"Very well then; if you have no objection to playing to an actor of more, advanced years beirfly playing two roles we shall begin with the rebuke and tybalts exit. Could someone dim the lights please?"

Feeling like she was the spectator at some ancient gladiator match, Bella watched the two men slip effortlessly into their roles. Yet enough malice glittered in their eyes to make her well aware this short scene went far deeper between them, then simple English lit had to offer. Indeed she nearly gasped aloud as Aro began, his voice roughening to that of an angry father rebuking a junior who had incurred his displeasure.

CAPULET

"Go to, go to;  
you are a saucy boy: is't so, indeed?  
This trick my chance to scathe you: I know what?  
You must contrary me! marry, tis' time.  
Well said, my hearts! you are a princox; go:  
Be quiet, or - More light, more light! For shame!  
I'll make you quiet! What, cheerly, my hearts!"

A soft gasp, among the class, was heard but so hushed it didn't break the mood. Never before had they, or anyone else, heard the lines spoken so fluidly as if the mannerisms and habits of those days were second nature to the speaker. Bella realised in silent wonder how close to the truth those words rang, for it was not impossible that Aro could have lived in England during the time when these works were first penned; yet she held her breath for the moody rebuke to follow. Delivered as it was through the pale lips recently so tightly pressed into a thin line it was a wonder that it was heard at all.

TYBALT

"Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting  
Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting.  
I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall  
Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall."

So Edward left the scene, his eyes lingering on the remaining actors a thousand unspoken threats lingering in that one look as he took his seat with slow dragging steps as if longing to rush back and put a stop to the play's inevitable next scene. She had no time to wonder about his mood or guess how far this would carry as at that moment a gentle hand lifted her own from the table where it rested with infinite slowness.

ROMEO [TO JULIET]

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"

Her mouth ran dry as he raised her hand to his lips following the dictates of the script. Staring into his eyes what women could doubt their utter sincerity. Luckily she recognised the prompt as he again brushed silken cool lips across her skin so quickly the human eye had no chance of catching the motion. Yet two other pairs in the room saw it all as she slid into her role letting the room fall away around her as she offered him a smile .

JULIET

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;"

Alice later would regale her on the spark of fire that lit in those emerald eyes as she uttered the words of timeless romance shifting their touch so their hand rested palm to palm for only long enough so everyone could see as she continued on allowing their hands to drop the moment after her line came to a close.

"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Soft sighs rang clear now as her classmates began to recognise the familiar lines and a few closed their eyes; the better to simply listen. Bella however was held captive in his eyes as a smile touched his lips. Teasing humor now coming into his eyes as if he was daring her to call him on the question later even as he uttered it in perfect calm and innocence. Yet those very hands mentioned in her last line were positively itching to run through the hair now so easily within her reach.

ROMEO

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Oh yes they do!, her mind whispered naughtily to her, and nearly on cue her eyes fixed on that very place even as she moved away as the play bid with a smile and rebuke. Only too aware of his measured steps as he followed, keeping ever a polite distance and the roles of teacher and student completely obvious; yet there was an aching intimacy all the same.

JULIET

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Alice was holding a crumpled kleenex as she watched transfixed as they continued on. Aro smiling on the class now as he broke the moment with a wink that caused many to giggle as he finished his line.

ROMEO

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Bella could bet there were a couple men in the room busily scribbling the line down to be used later in life, probably at their first college party. She merely rolled her eyes as the next line came to pass, she delivered it as if she were a patient teacher reasoning with a young student made to sit, for lessons, when a summers heat was beckoning the young to play the hours away.

JULIET

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Stepping suddenly close to her, Aro raised a single eyebrow in question if he had permission to go through with the stage directions for the next line. Rolling her eyes again she answered with her eyes and he relaxed as he moved closer to declare his line. Heedless of the grinding sound of teeth coming from the back row.

ROMEO

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

So saying he moved in, covering her lips in a kiss that Bella felt to the very bottom of her toes as they curled in her sneakers. Though void of passion or cheapness it sparked an ember deep within her as he withdrew after only a moment to respond to the catcalls and giggles that blanketed the room.

"Oh if you think this was bad, its said in Elizabethan times all the roles in this play were portrayed by young men."

Here the moment ended with the chiming of his watch, while the class wrapped their minds around the image of this scene acted by men. Aro withdrew to the rear of the class to bring the lights from their half dim setting back to full glare. Once more the teacher of before.

"I'm afraid thats all we have time for today. Tonight's homework, review that Chapter and describe the ways the play can still be considered a modern love story"

The bell rang shortly after sending good natured grumbles through the class as they gathered their things and left, a few stopping by Bella to compliment her acting. Mike teasing her gently about being a secret broadway star and urging her to audition for the school play that year, which Bella good naturedly declined. The Little Shop of Horrors was not her favorite show.

Alice waited until the crowd had thinned before attacking her with a hug that was just shy of causing bruising.

"That was wonderful! I've never seen any of the plays acted out before, it truly came alive!"

Blushing, Bella laughed.

"I suppose; but its been nearly a year since I acted it the last time I'm afraid my timing wasn't the best but thank you, dear friend, for the vote of confidence"

Thus distracted with happy conversation, Bella hardly noticed when Edward left the room; but was held back a moment, by the plans Alice was making of a cookout with Charlie invited later in the week. Recipes and suggestions followed and they departed the class together bickering over the importance of potato salad at such an event. Main dish or favorite side?

Bella, however, was only too aware of the pair of now green eyes that followed her out the door, burning into her back with an intensity that spoke of later; even though she never turned around.

Bella understood.

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 9-hands out fans and iced tea-

Curious to see what you thought of this one, like it? Have an idea for another story? Hit that review button and let me know

Now a question I have been asked a few times, was there originally a Marcus centered story to end my king trilogy of twilight.

Yes there was it was called Still Waters but was still unfinished at the time when I deleted all of them in a fit of depression I did not save a copy of it and so it was lost but luckily a reader had saved a copy and sent it to me, Check back for it to be posted soon

Whomever grants this story its **100** **th** review shall earn Chapter 10's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chatper 10 The Nomads

Skydancinghobbit

p.s. Please take a moment and check out my other twilight story Shadow Song it needs some love too ^_^


	10. The Nomads

Hello Everyone

Welcome Back to

 **Something Better That Forever**

Wow I am surprised so many of you have been enjoying this story so much! Thank you so much for all the feedback and lovely notes of encouragement

As promised this chapter is dedicated to Blisful2006 who granted this story its 100th review- throws a mini party to celebrate-

I own nothing recognizable same beta as the beginning chapter

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 10 The Nomads

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.11

* * *

`And of this place,'' thought she, ``I might have been mistress! With these rooms I might now have been familiarly acquainted! Instead of viewing them as a stranger, I might have rejoiced in them as my own, and welcomed to them as visitors my Uncle and Aunt"

A tearful sniffle interrupted this chapter, as Esme reached for the tissue box blowing her nose. Bella suspected from force of habit from conflicting emotions rather than a nasal blockage. Tonight was lady central at Alice's place. Esme had appeared shortly after, they returned home, bearing a sumptuous meal and the well traveled copy of the book pleading for their reading sessions to continue. Bella, with her mind full of the events of the day, was more than happy to oblige. Soon a crackling fire, glasses of wine, Bella had hot mulled cider. and the recitation began.

"Oh its so sad, if they only would sit down and speak to one another it would all be well!"

Esme proclaimed, miserably, waving the tissue around in a fashion that put Mrs. Bennet immediately into Bella's thoughts. She dared not utter her thoughts aloud for, with their recent appearance back in her life, she did not wish to offend her listeners. Merely lowered the book for a moment.

"You have a point, but, back in those days men and women couldn't just talk, like we do; it was a very rigid system of behavior."

Alice however was smirking on the couch. The glassy expression of her eyes proclaiming her vision state, more than anything else, put an end to Austen land for now. As she returned to the present, eyes alight and eager, she gazed on the others.

"There is going to be an awesome storm tonight, Bella you game for, referring to, an all American sport?"

Her eyebrow shot up as she met the eager eyes of her best friend. Had she forgotten what had occurred the last time? The events still haunted Bella in her darkest nightmares. True, she had been rescued, from her own stupidity, by Jasper who had put the pieces together just in time. Allowing the cavalry to arrive just in time. James had proved more the sly fox and had, while they all attended to Bella, escaped through a trapdoor build into the floor. Despite weeks of hunting he had not been found.

Looking back, Bella also considered the events, part of the reason Edward had abandoned her in the forest that day, though little good did it do in the end. She was saved by these dark musings, by a pair of cool strong arms that slid around her slender figure, Bella had not realized she had been shaking until the gentle voice of Esme whispered in her ear.

"Easy Bella, I promise you, the family won't allow anything to happen to you. You have my word as co-coven leader"

Alice looked momentarily ashamed for her thoughtlessness and did not have the words to beg a sufficient apology, she had nothing to worry about as her vision again blanked out, and a bright smile again wreathed her face as she all but beamed at the pair on the couch.

"Oh Bella you'll be safe, Aro has just decided to join us, and he's not wearing a shirt"

"Aro? Volturi?"

"Um, yes?"

A long silence followed this statement as Esme let this sink in. She knew, of course, that Bella had lingered in Italy a good long time. Edward had returned, in a rough state, marching up to his room with his piano to vent his frustration only emerging for a hunt and nearly three weeks running. This dark behavior, had thrown her into a state of suspicion and worry. It was so very un-Edward like, who was prone to being moody, but never to this extent. Now the pieces were beginning to fall into place. Her son had just learned his own insignificance and was suffering the side effects.

"I see, in that case, I suggest we leave at once. We wouldn't want to keep him waiting"

Bella let out a breath, she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and smiled. She had been so sure of a lecture from the elder vampire and for her to turn her back on Bella for abandoning her son. Yet she seemed to understand without having all the details. Sometimes having a vampire for a mother figure truly did come in handy.

A quick change and a dash through the endless pines brought them all together. Bella, still a little dizzy from hanging on to Alice, slid to the ground a hair dazed and happily took a moment to drink in the scene around her. Jasper was way out in the outfield stretching, while Carlisle was standing on the pitchers mound discussing something with...

Aro.

Bella's mouth ran dry, as her treacherous mind gleefully replayed the scene from the classroom. The intimacy and forbidden feel of those pale lips, was enough to send her hormones into dangerous territory. Yet it paled in comparison to the vision that now stood before her. Dark hair now soaked through from the rain hung in curling waves the white shirt he'd hastily thrown on clung to his pale chest parted in front enough to reveal a form that any Greek god would have wept for.

"Bella... Earth to Bella"

Alice huffed in exasperation and finally, when calling her name seemed to have no noticeable effect, carefully measured the force and Gibbs slapped her gently across the back of the head. Gentle as it was it barely ruffled her soaking hair as she blinked and seemed to return to the moment

"Huh?"

"Geez Bella, I called you like 5 times, what were you looking...oh!"

She trailed off as the pair concluded the short conference and everyone gathered on the mound to choose teams as the thunder rolled in. Aro, by this time, having grown bored with the sopping fabric and discarded his shirt all together. Heedless to the havoc he was causing by playing with his mate. It was all thanks to sweet Jasper who sidled up to her with a low chuckle.

"Easy Darlin'. "

Heat flooded her face at the raised eyebrow of the cowboy. It said in one motion more than she could have with 5 minutes of spoken words. He did however take pity on her tapping her gently on the shoulder and suddenly the dark tendrils of lust were swiftly caged again leaving Bella free to admire without fear of giving herself away.

"Thanks Jasper! what would I do without you"

"Just here to help Miss"

Affectionately, he ruffled her hair before withdrawing with a roguish smirk to Alice whose lips were pressed into a thin line to prevent a girlish squeal as the Vampire King approached.

"Carlisle has apprised me of the rules. I think it best if I watch for an inning? is it before joining in, if that's agreeable."

Hearty assent was given all around and as the game commenced Bella found herself suddenly sheltered from the rain as she looked up in surprise. Aro having used what looked like his own great coat to provide something like an umbrella for her from a long hanging tree branch over her head. Touched by his thoughtfulness she gifted him with her brightest smile as he leapt from the tree to join her.

"Thank you."

"Of course Mia Cara, I would not wish you to fall ill"

They settled into an easy silence as they watched the action on the field. Each crack of the bat corresponding with the rumbles of thunder that shook the earth beneath her feet. Almost on impulse she moved closer to him as the storm crept closer. Only when a fork of lightning struck a tree on the other side of the clearing did she utter a squeak of fear, drawing his notice. His eyes softened a fraction as his arm found its way around her shoulders very slowly, as if giving her time to rebuke him. When no protest came, he dared to pull her close to his chest. Whispering soft words of comfort into her ear his fingers passing through her drying hair tenderly.

"Luce Mia I'd never allow anything to harm you"

Lulled into a near stupor by the low tenor of his voice as it lapsed into fluid Italian; Bella barely noticed the storm raging around her now, as the teams switches places with the familiar figure of Edward walking up to the plate with Rosalie scuffing her toe on the mound as she considered her next pitch. Bella was only brought back to the moment, as the field was lit by a sudden fork of lightning revealing three approaching figures, with James in the lead. His crimson eyes sweeping the surrounding trees to rest on her shaking form. Momentarily baffled, Aro slipped into her mind and gasped at what he saw. His cruelty, the sensation of breaking bone and the scream that had been wrenched from her lips right before the family arrived. Uttering something that sounded like profanity in any language, she was scooped into his arms.

The Cullen's had by this time ceased their game and the sudden roar from Aro's chest alerted them to the danger. James had almost reached them by this time, as Alice, having been distracted by the game, was caught off guard. He stopped and inhaled deeply as if sampling a fine wine. All she knew, for at that moment,was that all heck broke loose with vampiric screams filling the clearing. Yet she saw no more as at this moment, Bella was well out of sight of the event. Carried in the arms of one who loved her, she knew better than to protest as his entire being vibrated with barely checked rage. He didn't stop until he reached an old hidden property while overgrown and neglected on the outside; it had the opulence she had come to admire and associate with the Volturi name.

Marble floors and walls greeted them as they passed through richly decorated halls until they reached a lavish bedroom done in french blue. She had barely hit the plush mattress, when a crackling sound made her jump but it was only Aro starting a fire in the grate; mitigating the damp chill of the old house. He cast an eye on her shivering figure and tilted his head to one side before returning with something on a dress hanger.

"Mia Cara, here... this will serve until your attire is dry"

His tone was so gentle as he laid the hidden garment before her like an offering. The movement was so old world it brought her mind from the possible scenes unfolding on the field. She could do naught but accept his gift slipping quietly behind a screen that stood in one corner for that very purpose. The sound of a zipper and a soft gasp met his ears, as Bella let the back fall away from the most beautiful gown she had ever laid eyes on. Deep crimson red and dusted with all the gleaming shine of any royal it was almost too beautiful to touch, let alone slide into, but the stiff chill this far from the fire forced her hand. Almost in reverence, she stepped into the gown relishing in its silken feel as it hugged her curves in all the right places. Inhaling she checked the bag and sure enough a pair of simple red heels lay underneath. Blushing, with a sense of fairy tale wonder, she stepped from behind the screen.

" Sei il mio incantesimo"

The tone alone would have sent most sensible women into a swoon. Lucky for Bella, she had grown to adore that purring tone that escaped his lips, as she sat gently on the edge of the bed as he indicated, his larger form sliding behind her as soon enough and a brush was whispering through her hair. Bella closed her eyes thinking, if this was a dream it was the best yet. His touch however was real, cool, and very tempting as it passed gently across her bare shoulder as he attended to every inch of her hair, fussing with so much tender consideration; she was forcefully reminded of Alice. Then it was over her curls gleaming in the swept updo held with a hair pin bearing a familiar symbol.

"Aro, is this...?"

"Yes Mia cara, it is, this clip hasn't been worn since sometime in the 16th century"

Feeling safe and warm, she began to grow drowsy. When at last sleep claimed her and her eyes slid closed, knowing it was Aro, who cradled her against his chest for the remainder of that long night. Tenderly, he unclipped the pin, when her hair dried.

Later there would be a reckoning and a sentence for those, who had violated his beloved. For now he could wait.

After all, he had all the time in the world.

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 10-hands out cake-

What say you readers still worth the read?

Whomever grants this story its **120th** review shall earn chapter 11's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 11 Graduation and Volterra

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other volturi stories **Shadow Song** , Caius's story and **Still Waters** ,Marcus's Tale.


	11. Graduation and Volterra

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

We have reached the transition chapter, I think this also where I tried out the change in perspective from Bella to Aro briefly.

This chapter is dedicated to Blistful2006 who granted this story its 110th review -hands out cookies and cake to celebrate breaking 100 reviews for this story-

I own nothing recognizable but that's normal

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 11:Graduation and Volterra

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Bella, this is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom… judiciously.

Charlie Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 1, p.11

* * *

The cheers were deafening, a thousand parents all gathered into one small space, the sudden noise startling the birds into flight over the heads of the new graduating class of Forks High. Bella found herself engulfed by her father who had forgotten the fact he was in uniform and nearly squeezed the life out of her as she stepped off the stage in quest of her cap among the few hundred that had just hit the ground below in the traditional fashion.

"Dad, need...air"

Her murmur theatrical as it was, drew soft laughter from the surrounding parents, who also seem determined to deprive the new graduates of their air supply with hugs, sobbing, and laughter. Charlie released her after a long moment. Standing back to give her a good look before hugging her again this time to cover his murmur against her ear.

"My baby girl is all grown up"

She doubted anyone but the Cullen's heard the statement. Looking over his shoulder, she was watching Edward get tackled by his. Esme who was sobbing right along with the other parents and Carlise who beamed like this was the proudest moment of his life. Taking pity on poor Charlie, who was apparently fighting tears, she murmured gently into his ear carefully to dodge the stiff brim of his hat.

"Dad, I'll always be your Baby girl, just a little older"

It worked; he pulled back grinning like a fool and Bella gave him a gentle mock glare poking a finger into his chest as she made the obligatory statement.

"Tell anyone else I said that, and you're not getting any of my cake"

His bark of laughter was worth the prick of her pride as he threw back his head and sent his official hat tumbling. She had never seen him so happy and free and they dispersed to talk to friends. Alice pouncing on her the minute Charlie was out of range.

"That was a very good thing you just did Bella"

There was little time for any more congratulation's as the entire group wandered in different directions. Parents and grads meeting again with another round of tears and enough picture flashes to make a starlet jealous, Bella doubted she would stop seeing dots before the day ended; so many had her father taken. Jasper tipped his cap to her in passing and Carlisle nodded knowing the family would be seeing her soon, the party for the class graciously being held at their home.

"Hey Bells!"

Mike high fived her in passing and Jess and Angela hugged her promising to keep in touch. Finally she made it to the police cruiser. Sinking into the leather seats with a grateful sigh. Peace! Charlie seemed to agree and with a few flicks cool air was pouring from the vents as they crossed the space between the football field and their home. Pulling into the driveway he sighed deeply reaching over to ruffle her hair as he had done when she was 5 years old.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life Bells"

Bella smiled brightly. Clique as it might be, the statement held promise of another world. Beyond anything she'd ever known.

"Thanks Charlie, now we have to tackle the alarming pile of mail in the hall. I have been afraid to see which schools offered me a place till now. Does that sound silly?"

"Nope!"

His cheerful reply was all Bella needed as she rushed inside to change; her heart fluttering gently as she pounded up the stairs to her room. There on the table was a single rose and a letter written in an elegant old world hand she would have recognize anywhere. With shaking hands she opened the flap and pulled a piece of fine parchment from the envelope.

"Miss Swan,

We are delighted to offer you a full scholarship to the Volturi Institute of Art located in the rolling hills of Italy. Your work came recommended by a former pupil of the school who sent us samples of your work. We were well pleased to make the offer due to the excellence portrayed by your pen.

Awaiting your reply,

Headmaster Marcus and the board of directors

Slipping into her favorite pair of comfortable jeans and a blouse of soft green, she was soon downstairs, hungry and ready to get to the party. Her face was alight with joy as she gathered the rest of the letters into her bag as she slid past the hall table and out the door handing the letter to her father who glanced at the paper with an expression of mixed surprise and amazement.

"Italy? Wow Bells! You have your mom's talent!"

"They offered Renee the same offer when she came out of college. but at the time she was too infatuated with a certain football player to consider leaving."

There was just a trace of a smug smirk in his tone as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Well I'll look the others over of course, but it really is an elite school dad, I don't think I could do better!"

"Maybe so Bells but for now Let's get some food!"

Bella enthusiasm with the school was doubled by her desire to see a certain vampire again, when she had awoken that morning a few weeks ago the cool touch of lips on her forehead had been a wonderful way to greet the morning. Even before her eyes had opened a pair of cool hands had traced her lower jaw and rested a moment on her cheekbone. When her eyes had opened his warm crimson eyes had locked with her own.

"Good morning Mia Cara"

Though his greeting was warm there lingered a bit of a feral gleam in his eyes. Shifting slowly to a sitting position the events of the night before had come rushing back to her.

"The Cullen's what happened?!"

"Shh Mia Cara, that pack of ingrates will trouble you or anyone else no longer"

It was only then she realized he had dressed at some point in the proceeding hours, the frigid light in his eyes spoke volumes as he flexed almost instinctively against her as he struggled to stem the tide of his newly chained rage. Bella realized in horror what this meant and spoke sharply immediately beginning to check him over.

"Aro! You could very well have been hurt!"

Aro's Perspective

Once she had fallen deeply to sleep, he had gone hunting. Tracking the foolish newborns to the clearing where the battle still raged. Quickly doing a head count to distinguish friend from foe he unleashed the beast that lurked so thinly beneath his cultured manners and polished demeanor. The end of the coven leader had come far too quickly for Aro's tastes. A quick series of snaps and the fool lay in pieces; his head alone having been sent flying by one swift motion of the elders hand.

Closing his eyes Aro had summoned the lightning that reduced the pieces to nothing more than a fine ash and he began to return to his sense, his vision having gone red during the event, perhaps it was for the best, as now looking around he saw stark expressions of horror and complete submission on each member of the Cullen Coven. A quick shower rinsed the black immortal blood from his body before he returned to his mate.

Watching her sleep an unknown emotion had rushed into his being as he reached out a tentative hand to brush back a curl from her pale cheek. After a moments consideration, Aro recognized and named the emotion so fresh and raw with its power. After eons of everything being done at his slightest whim he feared to see his Bella wake and be forced to see the fear in her beautiful brown eyes as she finally realized the monster she was bound to.

"Would she agree to the plan, could she agree to be chained to such a monster as he, leash the darkness of the beast that rattled beneath the surface threatening his soul?"

He had no answers. What a wonderful broken feeling, to be so held captive by those simple thoughts of one mere mortal woman, who held his tormented soul enthralled. He was no fool knowing that she could with a single motion; end his eons of existence should that be her wish. Yet would he obey such; with the power of their bond there was nothing he would not do for her. In the darkness he waited, watching the sun begin to creep over the horizons, as his beloved began to stir.

Snapping suddenly out of the memory Bella found herself on a familiar picnic bench a plate of food before her half eaten, the shriek of playing children having startled her from her musings. Alice plopped down beside her, the rest of the family being fully occupied with entraining their guests. Charlie and Carlisle were in an all-out bad mitten war it seemed. Jasper was supervising the mother of all water balloon fights and Emmett was playing referee between the two players with rackets. It seemed her father was getting the better of the immortal doctor much to everyone's general amusement.

"Bella don't worry you'll see him soon"

"Alice, I know I must go but, I'll be leaving you, him, and everyone else in my life behind!"

"Who said that?"

Alice's eyes sparkled gently at her friend as she pulled a letter from her purse with a flourish. Even seeing the letterhead was enough and Bella gasped her good humor restored and bringing reinforcements as she let out joyful squeal.

"Oh Alice say you'll come! Please!"

"Of course you nut!. There are a thousand untapped shopping locations! You think I'd let you sample them all without me?"

They're laughter rang out, Edward who was shooting arrows into a butt with Rosalie sighed deeply as he aimed his next shot, honey eyes sad but resigned now to the inevitable .

"I never had a chance did I?"

"No, the minute they set eyes on each other your claim was revoked, sorry Edward but the bond of true mates is something far more ancient than just us. Why do you think Helen left troy and started the 7 year war? They both immortal and fair, let history take its course, drawn by the same cords that now tug at Bella"

"So he'll turn her then?"

Edward murmured, as he lost another arrow and heard the satisfying thunk at it struck the target, still an inch shy of the bull's eye.

"Eventually, I suppose but with the bond in its current state, he must wait"

"Why, if our laws demand either her turning or immediate death, does he linger so?"

Rose smiled looking over at the two women now spreading out all the offers on the table with a notebook and appearing to jot down the pros and cons of each school, its ranking and financial benefits. Golden eyes locking on Bella she inhaled sharply shaking her head.

"Because Edward, she does not love him, at least not yet, the bond is only half formed and bone china fragile at best. She must spend time with him learning everything there is to know before she makes her choice. If it is in his favor, then they will marry, and well it will be completed and turning can occur. If not there is a good chance Bella would merely become an Immortal child"

"Bah, Rose be sensible, that's only a scary bedtime story used to frighten newborns come on!"

"No Edward, it's no fairy tale, listen!"

An immortal child is as much mental age as physical, if not grounded by the ties of true love any newborn immortal can become an immortal child, stripped of any moral compass they become mindless killers no more than former shells of themselves. That's why all Sire's must bring their chosen fledglings to the Volturi before they are bitten for Marcus to check the bonds"

Struck dumb by this revelation, Edward was silent, for a long time, musing over his sisters words.

"So she must go to Volterra. For all our sakes?"

"Yes she must Edward, don't you see?

"if we lose Bella, Aro will swiftly join her, driven mad by the loss of the one who chains his soul to the light unleashing a force that could bring the entire vampire world to its knees."

Rose let out a sudden huff her growl muzzled only by the hand of Jasper who suddenly appeared behind her appearing to be switching places with Edward as they all turned to face the laughing mortal now dodging water balloons.

The fate of our entire world rests in the hands of someone who doesn't even know the sheer amount of raw power she has, so be kind Edward our futures may entirely depend on what happens these next few months in Volterra, God help us all if this ends badly."

* * *

So Ends Chapter 11-hands out snacks-

I know there is a lot happening in this chapter but all necessary backstory for this tale

What do you think still worth the read?

Whomever grants this story its **125** **th** review shall earn Chapter 12's dedications

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 12 Italy and Aro

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other Volturi Tales.


	12. Italy and Aro

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

I know we did not reach goal but as I am feeling a good deal better I thought it would be nice to give you guys a little gift so surprise!

Just because I can this chapter is dedicated to fullofpassion09 who granted this story its 115th review

I own nothing you might recognize and my beta is or rather was the same as the beginning of the story.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 12 Italy and Aro

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

Jasper Hale, Eclipse, Chapter 13, p.301

* * *

Three weeks, two major shopping trips and one plane ticket later, Bella was returning to Italy.

Charlie had been slightly reluctant to allow her to go that far away but gradually with Alice's presentation and home cook food he warmed to the idea. Spending hours in front of the computer fascinated by the rolling wine country and art tours. Then Alice introduced him to the food culture and the battle was over. Esme was delighted, spending her days lavishing the family with the best of Italy's kitchen. Ravioli, lasagna and even a pastry or two found its way to their table. Apparently the others on the police force were getting envious of the left overs their chief was bringing to the office. Even going so far as to request the recipe. Charlie gruffly replied that these were old family recipes and could not be given to the general public.

(Even though most had come from a channel on TV much to Bella's amusement)

Alice sat beside her flipping through a fashion magazine. Oblivious to the movie running on the screen. Bella was watching it with nostalgic amusement. There was nothing quite like watching the end of sleeping beauty when your own pale prince charming was waiting for you. Well King sounded a little prideful even though it was his formal title. After all what little girl didn't dream of living in a Castle? Now happily distracted she fell into day dreams until a gentle poke in the ribs brought her back to reality

"Earth to Bella, come in Bella, we'll be landing in a few minutes better grab your gum"

Rummaging through her carry on Bella quickly located her spearmint gum popping a piece in her mouth as they began their descent. There was nothing else like it for helping to ease the pressure changes in your ears after a long flight. Soon enough the wheels struck the runway and bounced to a stop at the terminal taxiing the last few feet while the attendant bid them a good morning. Bella groaned; time changes always messed with her.

Retrieving her laptop, Bella made a mental note to email Charlie, who had all but begged to be informed the minute she touched earth again. So accordingly after collecting her luggage and sliding into the black limo waiting out front for her. Bella sent off a quick email to both the Swan and Cullen families, better to be safe than sorry. Clicking the lid shut she sighed deeply. Relaxing into the plush seats. Even a thousand miles from her father; a sudden feeling of coming home blossomed in her chest. She didn't need to look out the window to know they had just pulled into the formal courtyard. The car came to a smooth stop and the back door was opened with a flourish by Jane who stood with an expression of painted welcome on her face, Bella suspected the young blond beauty wanted nothing more than to see her get back on the plane again, but it could not be helped. Passing her with nothing more than a nod she swept rather grandly into the castle, flanked as she was the guard and Alice who as always was dressed to the nines. Felix met their little party at the secretary's desk.

"Welcome ladies to the Volturi art institute. The board of directors wishes to greet you; please follow me"

Bella had to give the immortal credit he went through his entire spiel without once breaking his role of official tour guide. Offering her a smile that could have only been described as saucy, he strode forward to push the grand doors open once again. As they closed behind her with a sound not unlike those of a tomb; Bella had to forcefully remind herself that while a teacher Aro had been playing by her rules in a world crafted by man. Now she was in his kingdom where a single word could mean either life and great success or instant death and loss of everything you knew. It was a rather sobering thought.

There like a portrait of a world gone by sat the three vampire kings: Marcus with a smile playing about his lips in welcome, Caius who looked rather put out by this foolish idea and, Bella had only a moment to glimpse him sitting regal in his chair until a pair of cool arms suddenly swept her off her feet and cradled her against the front of his finely tailored suit.

"Cara Mia"

At once a feeling of protection and safety flooded her and she visibly relaxed against his chest, brushing away a lock of dark hair that had fallen into her face. The simply motion causing a familiar rumbling deep inside his chest and she looked into his crimson eyes with astonishment having finally made the connection.

"Aro, are you, purring?"

Her voice low as it was, gleefully caught the attention of Marcus whose sudden hacking sound from his throne betrayed his laughter. Seemingly to pointedly ignore his brothers display, Aro merely threaded his fingers through her hair gently and spoke again. One elegant brow arching as if to challenge her to tease him about such unseemly behavior.

"Yes, it would seem so"

"I didn't know vampires could purr, all I ever heard was growling, a snarl or two, and probably some form of profanity in a tongue I didn't recognize"

Her musings seemed to ease the tension, Marcus merely returning to his former position of bored out of his mind, and the other vanished presumably to hunt; an unseen gesture had sent the guard and Alice off to their own devices leaving them alone.

"It is not something to be done, in public, Mia Cara forgive me an impolite lapse in good manners "

Bella wisely gave her consent clearing him of all guilt. She was about to join the others in unpacking and settling in when something occurred to her and she reached carefully into her hair, withdrawing the clip he had so generously left there a few weeks before. Carefully balancing it on her palm she offered it to him, a rather difficult maneuver considering he had still yet to remove his arms from around her waist.

"Aro, before I forget, here. You left this behind when you returned to Italy"

Here In the bright sun lit room she was able to get a good look at the design, crafted from metal, bronze and a hint of gold, it was a true work of art. A delicate V pendant inlaid with what Bella suspected were stones worth more than her parents could earn in their lifetime. He merely allowed the corner of his mouth to turn up in a gentle smile before loosening his grip on her and covering her hand with both of his own.

"Keep it Cara Mia it is your right to wear it"

"If you say so, professeur."

Her tone was affectionate, even teasing, but nothing she owned would be worthy of it and she knew it, despite her teasing. Forgetting the fact the man beside her could easily read her thoughts, Bella was surprised to suddenly find herself pressed up against a marble wall and a pair of cool lips caressing her own with something like reckless abandon. Swiftly her rather sad thoughts flew out the window to be replaced with a tidal wave of heat creeping through her veins like fire as he slid his attention from her lips to trail a path of fiery kisses down the column of her throat. Then he withdrew slowly as if it took him every one of his 3,000 years to pull away from her. Lightly resting his forehead against her own; she drank in his words, rough and heated as they were like honey the soft growl edging his tone.

"Mia Bella, that was French, don't tease me Mia Cara, I may be undead, but I can assure my blood still runs hot, consider this your only warning."

Backing away a step he allowed her to return to the others, Bella after taking a moment to get her bearings gladly retreated, all too mindful of the soft growls that followed her out the door as she made quick progress through the familiar corridors. Reaching their room at last she closed the door behind her and faced Alice with an expression rather like a bewildered deer who just escaped from an oncoming car.

"Well Bella, did you receive a proper welcome?"

"Yes, Alice Yes I did,"

Her tone finally got the attention it mandated as Alice suddenly was there wrapping her arms around her shoulders and tugging her over to the bed. After making sure she was carefully settled Alice vanished and returned with a glass of cold fruit juice.

"Well what happened? You look, all hot and, oh!"

It seemed to click as Alice peered closely at her collar where a small tear rested were his right fang had grazed the fabric and raised a small red mark during their interlude. Still rather dazed Bella sipped at the beverage, which turned out to be a very welcomed glass of sweet tea, just the way she liked it with a little spritz of lemon.

"Remind me in future to never accidentally speak French around Aro, Alice "

"Ah, so it's rather a trigger for him I take it?"

"Think Gomez Alice, but with three thousand years of added knowledge and very talented lips..."

"Wow"

"That about sums it up"

The next morning Bella learned several things, first there really was an art institute, and second while she would be sleeping in the castle the classes themselves were very spread out over the campus and without Alice's intervention, would have been horribly lost getting to history class. Her classmates were mostly Italians studying their history in preparation for another field, Rachel wanted to be an art restorer, Philip was heading to New York next year to pursue a career in set design, and Paul wanted to teach. Those were the only three that really stuck out to poor Bella; her first day among the general throng of humanity that swirled about her.

That evening she happily sank into a hot bubble Bath with Alice to discuss the day, both women seeming to relish the feel of the soothing heat on muscles sorely tested crossing the old world cobble stones or marble between their classes.

"Jean is so knowledgeable Alice, he spoke about those paintings like he watched them be crafted"

Alice smiled; it seemed most of the other women had noticed their art history professor, tall blond and fair skinned he would have given the good doctor Cullen a run for his money. Giggling gently Alice splashed her gently. Catching her off guard the simple act sparking a water war that covered the entire bathroom in bubbles and hot water and their laughter could be heard down the hallways.

Later in bed they quickly dispatched emails to their families, as she hit send Alice smirked lightly.

"Bella the reason Jean is so knowledgeable, is he's over 2000 years old, he's Aro's cousin so it's possible he was there; remember you're in a different world now, where age isn't measured in years but centuries. Jasper met him years ago, on one of our honeymoons, Aro isn't the only one with a weakness for... other languages."

Laughing Bella rolled her eyes settling down into the heavenly soft sheets and pillow, her thoughts drifting back to the throne room where a certain crimson eyed immortal tempted her to deeper and deeper waters of romance. Edward had never made her feel like that, she reflected quietly, the fire that danced through her veins and caused her rational mind to cease functioning no longer caring if there was a world outside the window. Just the fact it was him kissing her like she was the most precious jewel in his world. Rather sleepily she murmured a question.

"Alice you speak Italian right?"

Mm-hm why?

"Hmm what does Tesoro mio mean?"

* * *

hmm now we reach the end of chapter 12-hands out iced tea-

So what say you to our Aro's little, weakness to languages?

Whomever grants this story its **130** **th** review shall earn Chapter 13's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 13 Dark Passions

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other Volturi stories they need love too you know.


	13. Dark Passions

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Wow you guys are fast as promised this chapter is dedicated to NaughtyAngel42 who granted this story its 130th review

I own nothing recognizable and my beta was the same from beginning to end.

Now with the formalities concluded on to

Chapter 13 Dark Passions

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Preface, p.1

* * *

"Alice what does Tesoro mio mean?"

The next morning Bella hazily remembered asking Alice a question before falling asleep. That divine moment right before slumber when your brain has shut off and logical thought has absolutely nothing to do with anything. Bella would have bet any women of sense who has ever stayed at a slumber party knew the feeling very well. Over a lavish breakfast in the familiar plaza she repeated her question. Alice sat primly in her chair. Makeup was a wonderful thing! Why with just a few swishes of a brush and specially made concealer she almost looked mortal.

"Tesoro mio? Why don't you Google it?"

Surprised and slightly put out Bella dug her laptop out of her bag grumbling to herself in annoyance, why hadn't she thought of that? Weeks of wondering could have been solved by a few simple clicks. Silently she huffed powering up the laptop and typed in her password before diving in to the information superhighway. What she found caused three things to happen in rapid succession, her jaw dropped, she choked on her espresso and finally came dangerously close to dumping what little remained on her keyboard. Only a swift movement with a pale white hand saved poor Lappie from a watery end. Hacking and coughing Bella grabbed a napkin while the fit passed. Finally able to catch her breath she heaved air into her lungs with large gulps; tears sliding gently down her cheeks as she caught her breath, wiping them away with a soft cloth provided by the ever helpful Alice who murmured gently .

"Easy Bella, Aro is having fits in the entrance way swearing in, I think Gaelic. Quite admirable"

Her voice was a little raspy as she regained her composure offering a wave in the buildings direction as if to say "I'm ok!" Apparently it proved to be insufficient reassurance as she glanced at Alice's face and the pen scratching with blinding speed across the pages of her notepad apparently jotting down new words to add to her vocabulary, Bella guessed with some amusement. Only then could she pick up the rather profane tirade, soft as it was drifting on the wind and snorted closing her book with a snap, knowing full well her belongings were perfectly safe here. Jane would see to that. Rising she made her way with a tourists loitering stride to the castle again.

She had barely set foot into the shadowy hallway, well out of the sightline of the world outside, when a pair of arms closed around her. She caught sight of his brothers in passing, both sporting matching expressions of exasperation before she was flashing through the halls once more in the way of a vampire with something on his mind and no view to saying it before spectators. Once the door slid closed the figure knelt before her as she was gently deposited on the plush couch. Aro growling gently, traced nonsensical patterns over her cheekbones as he framed her face with gentle hands as if to reassure himself she was still among the world of the living. His eyes burned with still banked Ire as he spoke.

"Mia Cara, please have mercy on me, In your distress I nearly threw off my brothers in my desire to get to you, in broad daylight. Feeling you suddenly unable to breath was, most unpleasant "

Despite her best efforts Bella couldn't help the rush of tender warmth that flooded her. Even now he pressed his cool cheek against her breastbone to be sure no lingering coffee remained in her lungs. Such devotion was nearly unfathomable in someone so heartbreaking beautiful. Almost without thought she allowed her fingers to sink into his tresses soothingly tracing gentle paths through the waves of dark hair.

"Aro, I apologize most sincerely for, causing you distress, it was not my intention, forgive me?"

Where the tender tone had leapt from; she had no a clue. Barely recognizing the sound of her own voice. Slowly he moved, careful of her fingers least he accidentally cause her harm. Meeting her eyes he spoke quietly. Slowly pulling her into his arms as he gracefully slid to a sitting position folding his elegant legs gracefully underneath him.

"Mia Cara, I told you once; there will never be a reason for you to apologize again, to me or anyone else, now is no exception I am simply overwhelmed by the depth of my emotions when you happen to be in distress"

Bella mused over this inhaling his scent now nearly as familiar as her own shampoo, Yet even here she felt conflicted; wrapped safely in his arms she nibbled on her lower lip as she battled to find the right words. Even though he could read her mind without effort there was simply something healthy about speaking aloud.

"I'm not sure what to feel with you Aro, I want to love you, any women could you know. yet knowing my history you allow me time and time again to go free when I can feel your desire, why? How could you love me, broken fragile and mortal as I am when you could have anyone?"

A broken sound wrenched from his throat at her words, ugly and unfitting for so beautiful a being. Gathering her closer still, Aro cradled her like a young child who had recently run to her father after falling from the swings with a bloody knee. His wrath suddenly reared its head as he growled.

"That wretched boy!"

Causing her to flinch, As swiftly as it had come the anger faded and he crooned gentle words in his native tongue into her ear, almost without ceasing until she settled again in his arms, lulled into a stupor by the velvet timbre of his voice until he switched back to English meeting her eyes without guile or pretense .

"Isabella, I have waited nearly three thousand years for you, cold as stone in a world faded to a monotone gray, void of all emotions and laughter. Then you walked into my throne room hell bent on saving a young vampire from himself, bringing the color back to my world. Your every wish is my joy to fulfill. You have saved my eternal soul from the crushing darkness of our kind, you are my light. There is no higher choice"

Moved beyond words by the admission Bella felt silent tears coursing down her face for the second time that day and his gentle cool hand brushed them away. Allowing her to hide under his gray cloak he heard the admission she allowed to escape as she hide from the world in the only refuge she had in this strange post Edward world.

"Then you truly do want me, I keep thinking this is some fabulous dream and any moment I am going to wake tangled in my sheets back in forks, screaming for a future that is never to be. Alone and abandoned Please, please be what you seem"

Her confession would have brought him to his knees had not the pair of them already been comfortably settled on the floor, Bella stilled suddenly waiting for a response well aware the next few moments might well be a turning point in their relationship.

"Mia Cara from the moment I laid eyes on you, I have wanted none but you. Can you doubt the sincerity of my words or would a demonstration suffice?"

Smirking slightly, Bella withdrew slow from his embrace, at least enough to meet his eyes. Her emotions calming again as his question sunk in bringing with it the dark snare of interest.

"They say actions speak louder than words Aro, but, should you demonstrate what you feel I fear the chances of my accidentally blurting something out in french would go up exponentially"

The feral gleam had returned to his eyes at her words the deep crimson darkening to the color of dried blood as the familiar rumble of a purr sounded in his chest.

"I thank you Cara Mia for the warning but, it's a chance I'm more than willing to take if you allow it."

Bella tilted her head to the side all too aware of the Pandora's box he had placed before her, yet her curiosity was slowly gaining; growing as she weighed his past behavior in comparison to that of the other immortals she had know and suddenly realized she simply didn't have the resources to resist him anymore, not when her mind and heart both agreed on a risk with so much possible reward.

"Very well Aro, I am intrigued to say the least, but realise as a women of the modern times I have boundaries"

He waved a gentle hand dismissing the warning as if he had expected nothing less from her.

"Cara, have you forgotten I have looked into your mind? I know your lines better than I do my own. I will wait until after your graduation to fully claim you and give in to my darker passions. rest assured your virtue will be protected, that doesn't however mean I cannot... "

Here he paused carefully weighing each word

"Reveal the depth of my emotions for you. Forgive me for saying so Cara but from what Alice showed me there is a vast difference between, Edward's clumsy idea of love and my own."

His tone was matter a fact as if suddenly they were back in forks high school and she had merely asked a question. It was now more a source of amusement to her the way the youngest Cullen's name still dripped off his lips like venom. Throwing her caution to the wind, Bella took a leap of faith.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

So we reach the end of chapter 13-hands out cool drinks and fans to those who may need them-

What say you readers? Still enjoying it? Or have I overwhelmed you with fluff?

Whomever grants this story its **145** **th** review shall earn Chapter 14's dedication

Stay tuned then for Chapter 14 Gifted Hands

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. I **NEED** a **beta** before I can start the update for the Marcus story Still Waters anyone who wishes to help out please drop me a pm please


	14. Gifted Hands

Good Evening Everyone!

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Happy Saint Patrick's Day to those that celebrate it with me.

Surprise! In honor of this holiday, as well as this story hitting 12,000 views and 140 reviews I have decided to post this early.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to 01Katie who granted this story its 140th reivew

Still had the same beta and I own nothing, else I would not need a full time job to keep my bills paid.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 14: Gifted Hands

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Aro was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Twilight, slightly edited -grins-

* * *

In answer Aro only smiled gently. His expression softening as if he sensed her shift in mood, for at least the moment she was letting him in, however reluctantly and it was a gift to be acknowledged and treasured. He waited in perfect stillness until she'd relaxed completely against him, rather like a kitten who had decided at last that the person holding it was not planning anything objectionable. However it was even in this lighting, slanting down from one of the high windows he took stock of muscles long over worked, hauling books, research materials, or whatever else it was her classes demanded of her. Bella for her part perked up almost immediately when she heard his answer.

"A massage I think"

Sweet African violets in the morning! Was he serious?! The thought chased joy across her features in rapid succession, seeming to amuse him greatly as a soft rumble sounded in his chest, almost tender in its lowered pitch as she turned shining eyes on him.

"Yes Mia Petite, I am quite serious. I don't think you have any grasp of what true relaxation is and I for one plan to remedy that, immediately"

Slowly Bella found herself back on her own two feet as he rose slowly from the floor, feigning old age for a moment with such blatant theatrics Bella couldn't help but laugh. Despite the fact her mind had already wandered into the realm of speculation about what those hands could do. A soft ringing sound dragged her from these thoughts; and she looked up to see Jane standing in the doorway summoned it seemed with a small hand bell which her Master now held.

"Jane be so good as to set up my table with the oils in the sun room"

"At once Master"

His will seemingly carried out he turned back to her with something like a smile tugging on his pale lips as he steepled his fingers almost in a considering fashion as he gazed on her.

"Now I think if it is to be done correctly, this should be quite a wonderful experience for you, are you willing to comply with a few requests?"

Amused and intrigued Bella nodded, happy in the knowledge she remember a few hints from Alice who had also trained as a massage therapist at one time. She was at least prepared for at least part of the preceding.

"Very well Aro, what do you require of me"

Almost with a professional air he offered a standard disclaimer form with something of a flourish, it stated in the usual fashion of such paperwork, the basic information any known health concerns that may be relevant for the massage or any medications the client may be taking. Rather amused she took the offered pen and with only a few moments work had completed the sheet and returned it to him with very little to do.

"I must go get ready, Mia Cara. Jane shall return to you in a few moments when everything is ready for you"

Thus bid adieu; he lingered over her hand that had handed him the form, brushing his lips over her knuckles in a courtly gesture before, in the blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving only his familiar scent and a tingling feeling across her left hand. A thrill went through her as Bella considered what awaited her. She had no doubt of his professional conduct, however it might have been mixed with affection. He would guard her modesty probably with more jealousy than even her father. Thus relieved of that apprehension she was free to bask in the feeling of contentment the event gave her. She doubted that anyone beyond those of the Coven had ever received such a gift and for all her best efforts could not help feeling just the slightest bit smug.

Happily she was not left in solitude for long, soon enough Jane appeared and in silence led the way down a narrow passage, into a part of the Castle, Bella had never ventured. The change in architecture was subtle yet she had a sense of history, of mortal men who had eaten, slept, and lived in these walls that did not carry to other parts of the coven's home. It was evident in the amount of sunlight that poured into the hallways bathing the stone in a rich warm glow that soothed her nerves. A few doors more and Jane stopped.

"The Master awaits you"

Her duty completed, Jane flashed off to some amusement of her own. Leaving Bella to gather her courage, and tame her wild imagining and step over the threshold. Her jaw hit the floor. Soft music filtered into the room from a sound system sent from heaven itself. The gentle splash of a fountain lending itself to the air of tranquility and peace. The color scheme was pleasing, mellow browns, earth tones and vibrant green, with a few trees all greeted her eyes. There in the center of the room sat his table, with fresh sheets and a bathrobe for her sitting beside an oriental screen.

Slipping behind she had slid out of her clothing, perfectly aware no one would dare enter this room without permission and slid underneath the white sheet that draped over her figure, preserving modesty and settling off her pale skin in a fashion that pleased her. Settled on her stomach she happily reached out for a bell, ringing it once to give him notice that she was ready her eyes sliding closed in eager anticipation as the sound of footsteps heralded his arrival.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, have you ever received a massage previous to today?"

His greeting was warm as if he recognized her as an old cherished friend but with the professional edge that beheld no teasing or games so accordingly she answered in kind.

"No only a little shoulder work from a friend who is also trained, I have a tendency to get tension headaches"

"Excellent, well I think we'll begin there, do you have any allergies to oils I need to be aware of?"

"No, though I have a fondness for grape seed"

Beyond that moment Bella remembered very little existing; only in a world of touch and smell for the next hour and a half.

Cool hands needling into badly neglected muscles, pausing over tender points and finding places Bella didn't know held tension at all. Most wonderful for her was at some point she was able to let go of the last lingering vestiges of sadness the still lingered within her, safe in the knowledge he was unafraid of her silent tears. When completed the massage left her floating in a sea of weightless joy, completely relaxed and devoid of any true desire to do anything beyond sleep for the rest of the day.

She was quite literally putty in his hands. When the timer dinged the end of her session Bella exhaled deeply only finding one way to express her thanks as he bowed and retreated from the room after giving her gentle instructions to drink plenty of water, probably lingering still within hearing range.

"Je t'adore, Aro"

* * *

So here we are at the end of Chapter 14 -hands out tea to thoes that wishes-

Yes Yes I know it was a purely fluff chapter but as things get rather serious from here on out I thought a little down time would be appreciated

Whomever grants this story its **155th** review shall earn Chapter 15 dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 15.Aro's Addiction 

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. On the look out for a new **Beta** so I can begin on the next chapter of Marcus's story **Still Waters** I have two volunteers for cold reading but I need someone willing to tackle my typo dragons, anyone who may be willing to help please send me a PM


	15. Aro's Addiction

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Surprise! Early update for everyone!

Thanks for all the feedback As promised this chapter is dedicated to Lwolf who granted this story its 150th review

I own nothing recognizable and still had the same Beta the for this chapter at the time it was originally written

Now with the formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 15: Aro's Addiction

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 2, p.45

* * *

Barely had the accented words left her tongue when a crash sounded somewhere outside the room. The sound of vast struggle and swearing in three distinct languages. Italian, German and what sounded vaguely like Swedish. Despite being bone limp on the table she smiled into the plush pillow that appeared under her head as she rolled over onto her back and in a few moments her eyes slid closed and she drifted into dreams only too aware who would be waiting for her.

Opening her eyes, Bella smiled gently. The landscape was rough, wild and covered with an icy blanket of snow. Yet she did not feel the cold as she began to tread through the icy fluff, there on a crest of a hill stood Aro, dark hair caressed by the wind, his back to her. Tall and proud against the moonlit sky. Ebony night only seemed to compliment his unearthly beauty as he turned slowly toward her. Offering one pale hand in welcome, promise lingering in his eyes. Which were the most beautiful sea blue she had ever seen. Gasping Bella understood as she began her climb.

This was Aro before he was turned.

Reaching him she reached out with tentative fingers, meeting his palm unsurprised by the familiar cool skin beneath her fingers. Yet he seemed sad as he looked upon her. Blue eyes gazing on her as they began a slow wandering walk through the endless meadows of his memories. Garbed in an elegant dark blue adorned tunic, cape, and black pants, he was the herald of an age long lost in the annals of a history book.

"I am sorry Cara, I have forgotten the feel of warmth after so many centuries, this is as close as I can ever be too human, even for you."

His voice still held the rolling rich accents as the snow began falling gently resting on his hair as he stood still and dropped her hand. Icy fingers tilting her chin gently to meet her eyes, lingering on her warm skin as if savoring the feeling; endless emotions chasing across his ageless features. His inner struggle was almost painful to witness, as he turned again, Bella found herself staring into a large scrolled mirror. His larger form standing behind her, causing her to half turn on instinct, as his fingers buried themselves in her hair.

"I wonder Mia Bella. Will you ever truly accept what I am, look at the mirror and tell me what do you see?"

As she glanced back obediently a soft gasp escaped her lips. Gone was any trace of mortality, in its place stood Aro dressed in nothing but a pair of black silk shorts. Every muscle standing tensed as if for a spring or to attack a wound not yet made. Mutely Bella reached up to trace glass following the scars of an old wound that showed in the moonlight. The only flaw in a vision of beauty. In silence he reached for her hand drawing it backward to rest against the roughed patch where in former days his pulse would have thrummed under his fingers. Swallowing she continued to stare feeling in this moment his soul all but laid bare at her feet.

"I see you. Aro, every scar, a man who in his time could have brought kingdoms to their knees with a single word. Bound to the eternal night now you protect those who cannot do it for themselves."

Her words seemed to melt the frost that had fallen on his pale shoulders as he dipped his head to master his emotions his voice dropped in volume.

"Highly Poetic Mia Bella, but never forget, I am a killer of your kind, the perfect hunter. There is no way you could run from me now, no where you could find to hide and nothing short of smashing the stone around your neck could drive me from your side now, Edward brought you mystery and the chocolate like addiction of the forbidden. I bring you only truth and a confession, will it truly be enough I wonder to hold you?"

Swallowing Bella was robbed of speech, truth was one of the most powerful gifts in the world, able to set a captive free or if used incorrectly bring ruin and destruction through a careless word. Yet she honored him for it. Here was an immortal that did not woo through flattery, though he could have made angels weep. He chose not to dazzle her with the abilities he possesses or the gifts of vampire age; nor did he make promises of spun sugar that was fragile and easily broken.

Instead this vampire king chose humility.

He laid his immortal heart at her feet with all flaws and weakness acknowledged. He lifted the necklace from it resting place, with an almost ritualistic grace. As if in answer to her thoughts, his knees bowed sinking to the snowy ground, as she turned now eye level with him, and could not have moved if her life depended on it as he spoke Offering the necklace on an open palm between them as his gaze dropped in submission.

"My confession is simply this, after walking the world of mortals nearly three thousand years, I have fallen prey to the one thing capable of killing my kind. Love, this stone Isabella is all that I am, when Jane first handed it to you, the meaning was lost as well as the commitments that go with it. So now I Aro Volturi ask you Isabella Swan formally"

He drew a deep breath and raising his head just enough to lock eyes; and spoke again, this time all trace of play replaced with a formal serious timbre that spoke of eternity before he had uttered a word. Something far better than just forever.

"Will you keep it safe? Treasure it as both symbol, token and promise? Will you accept it knowing it both seals your fate and bind you to the eternal night once you have finished college? With it goes my vow. That I, Aro Volturi. shall lay into your keeping all I possess of earthly wealth, loyalty and fidelity"

"Will you Isabella Swan, accept my stone?"

* * *

So we reach the end of chapter 15-hands out snacks and tea-

So what did you think worth the wait?

Whomever grants this story its **160** **th** **review** shall earn Chapter 16's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for, Chapter 16 Art History

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too ^_^


	16. Art History

Hi guys

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Alright yes we have dedications to get to and the thanks to my loyal reviewers but first, big news!

Shadow Song has been nominated in the poll to find the Top 10 fics completed in March at www . twifanfictionrecs . Com please take a moment to head over there and vote!

Now that I have calmed down a hair thank you everyone for all of your reviews and feedback

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Sn0wWhite1** who granted this story its 160th reviews

I own nothing recognizable and my beta is the same as it was when this story started

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you the long awaited

Chapter 16: Art History

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!

Aro, Breaking Dawn, Chapter 36, p.693

* * *

There was only one answer she could give,

Reaching out a hand, her fingers had just touched the stone when suddenly she was jerked back to reality as the dream ended, making a sound of annoyance that would have made a lion flinch before her eyes opened slowly, adjusted back to the waking world. Reality had the worst timing in the world! Imagine her surprise and delight therefore when a familiar pair of crimson eyes moved into her eye line and a gentle cool hand rested on her breastbone to keep her from making any sudden moves.

"Ah Isabella, don't think I'm letting you escape now, I believe my dear, you must give me an answer, awake or asleep it matters naught to me"

The affectionate tone softened the words as he regarded her with something like fond annoyance at being kept waiting, though in all fact she probably had been awake all of perhaps a minute. His expression was so wolfish she was forced to bite back laughter, only now noticing he was garbed in nothing but those leather pants from the dream, despite the awkward angle she reached up to touch the stone allowing her tone to return to the tone the moment merited before the words left her mouth.

" Je Isabella Swan acceptor votre collier."

The effect was immediate; his jaw fell open, fire kindled in those crimson depths, and his dark purring send warmth through her body as he loomed over her both chalk white hands lifted from her fragile form and slammed down onto the sturdy age old headboard frame neither noticed as the spider cracks danced through the edges but the structure held as he claimed her lips. Necklace falling back around her neck as their lips connected. It was as if the veil had been ripped away drowning her in a sea of emotions that were not her own. Lust thick and heady, Longing that made her nails dig into the sheets of the bed all mixed with a sense of utter devotion that, had she been standing would have clearly brought her to her knees.

"Isabella, Mon copain, elle qui est bien-aimé au-delà de toutes les autres"

The words came not from his lips, which were happily otherwise occupied peppering her face with kisses but seemed to sing from every cell of his being resounding in her mind. However what rocked Bella to the very core was that it had been said in Italian and she understood!

"Isabella, My mate, she who is beloved beyond all others"

Slowly he withdrew allowing her room enough to draw in a shaky breath as his hair caught a breeze floating over her face like silk, blown gently back by her breath it was only as he moved she realized the necklace was gone! The familiar stone and simple chain had been replaced by an elegant woven cord of silk, much like you would find in an excellent hotel holding back the curtains. Wound into what felt like an elegant Celtic love knot; it rested directly over her heart. Feeling slightly dazed she sat up fingering the new adornment with interested fingers.

"The knot will remain thread while you still breathe caro mio, after your change it will shift to something more permanent"

At once gentle arms surrounded her form as she wrestled with so many changes, as indeed her world had shifted once again, however unlike Edward who had thrown it asunder like a smashed china vase, Aro had gently shaken all the pieces like a snow globe allowing each to settle in the place it had always meant to be. Resting her head gently on his chest she concentrated on just breathing simple, straightforward breathing as she began to catch up with events, slowly finding her voice

"That was, intense"

A soft murmured rumble sounded from his chest as soothing fingers traced reverently through her hair, making all her unease vanishes from her grasp like sands whispering through an hourglass. Her soft sound of approval seemed to pacify him. Apparently the communication went both ways, he was suddenly uncomfortable because she was, muscles so recently relaxed coiled tight against his fingers, now again where instantly soothed. She must have slipped once more into sleep for the next thing she remembered was waking in the room she shared with Alice the sounds of a bath being drawn greeting her ears.

"Bella? You awake?"

Without waiting for an answer, Alice skipped into the room her entire being glowing with warmth and a joy that was infectious and Bella was not surprised to find herself engulfed in the arms of her best friend who crowed her joy with reckless abandon.

"It happened, it finally happened! Oh Bella! Bella Bella!"

Despite her best efforts she could not help the ripple of joyful laughter that escaped her lips as her best friend danced about the room with her in toe rather like an off kilter waltz to music only she could hear. Finally she was deposited gently onto her feet and led into the gleaming bathroom where gentle music, something from an Italian opera and a bubble bath awaited her.

"Yes Alice it happened, or rather, part of it happened"

"I know!"

Reaching into her black shirt Alice pulled a chain similar to the one Bella wore into view, except in wrought copper. Against her pale skin it nearly glowed with a life of its own.

"Jasper was head of a newborn coven for a while. That's how I found him"

After asking permission Bella reached out a hand to touch the cord, shocked to hear the familiar southern drawl in her mind as clearly as if Jasper had been standing in the room with them. His feeling of smug, I told you so washed over her like a gentle wave.

"Well done Darlin'!"

With a gasp Bella quickly withdrew with a gasp of surprise as the connection faded, meeting Alice's golden eyes she found only amused understanding as the chain returned to its resting place.

"When you are fully immortal you can talk to me any time anywhere, for now consider it an in an emergencies only fall back as your still quite breakable at the moment. Anyways its completely unnecessary as we still have college and stuff, but you get the point. Only Aro will be able to converse with you now without making you exceptionally tired"

She did indeed, marveling that one decision could change so much. Yet as she reveled in the scented bubbles she could only discover how right it felt as if everything had been wrong and out of focus in the human world. A soft knock sounded a short time later; dressed and listening to her IPod she was surprised to find Jane on the threshold, the blond vampire eyed the golden cord with an expression devoid of emotion as she stated her mission

"The Master wishes to show you to your new rooms"

I get new rooms?

The thought sent a spark of interested curiosity through Bella as she scampered off to tell Alice who of course already knew. Rolling her eyes she then stepped out into the darkened hallway only to find it empty, about to call for Jane she nearly jumped out of her skin as a pair of cool hands slipped over her eyes.

"Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She blinked standing stock still, she hadn't said that aloud, her mind apparently having a swifter response time than her mouth. A sense of pride filled her as she felt his lips brush the side of her neck. A most acceptable apology; Bella thought as he gently guided her forward, hands still covering her eyes so lightly that she barely felt them. A short time later she came to a stop and the sound of a door being flung open met her ears. Curtains were flung aside and as his hands lifted, Bella's mouth fell open. Rich woodwork, emerald silk, and a lighter green with an ivy pattern met her eyes. A marble fireplace completed the scene and she could have squealed her delight as she suddenly recognized the room, from her art history book.

"Welcome home"

* * *

So ends Chapter 16-hands out ice water or tea to those who might need them-

What think you worth the wait?

Whomever grants this story its **175th** will earn chapter 17's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 17 A Vampire's Weakness

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know ^_^


	17. A Vampires Weakness

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

As promised this chapter is dedicated to DimitriandRoza12 who granted this story its 170th review

I own nothing recognizable but that shouldn't surprise anyone

Now with the formalities concluded I bring the long awaited

Chapter 17: A Vampires Weakness

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Being a Vampire isn't all that you are, it's not what's keeping us apart

* * *

Soft lights, a gentle crackle of the fire place, and pale white fingers running through her hair. These were some of Bella's new favorite things. By day, she was your typical college student dining on all the high calorie food she could get her hands on, cramming vast amounts of information into her mind and between classes cultivating useful friendships that would last the rest of her life. However long that might be. By night, she was Isabella, beloved Lifemate to an immortal vampire king. Not exactly the kind of secret you can tell your parents. How many times had she sat before her computer monitor tapping a pen aimlessly against the table attempting to find words to tell her family about the joy that abounded in her life.

The list of what she could happily tell her parents was swiftly growing longer than the list she could. Details about her day, class work, and normal curiosity about the culture she found herself in now filled her emails along with a few recipes that her father delighted in. She had taken care to break them down rather like a sports announcer having discovered this format worked well for teaching her father how cooking worked. Now he was wielding a skillet with pride, or at least cooking something that was eatable and that was a large step for Charlie.

The only jarring note had been the announcement of the death of Harry Clearwater. His oldest friend. Heart attack; the doctor had said and Bella mourned for him. Held in the cool comforting arms that so often now found their way around her waist in those few hours between homework and sleep. It had been Aro's hands that had brushed away her tears and his whispered melody that soothed her to sleep. Curiously for a vampire Aro found no shame in tears.

"There are emotions that can only be expressed when the heart is full"

Those words were his rather philosophical opinion. Though Bella had made her choice; there were parts of their relationship that still jolted against her more modern upbringing. For example when she had asked the rather innocent question of what they were he had replied rather loftily.

"A courting pair, Mia Cara, what else?"

Bella remembered the rather spirited debate that had been launched between courting and dating. Well if you could call her passionate dislike of the archaic term and his unmovable assurity a debate. While he would willingly move the earth and probably the sky to please her, there were moments when his age truly manifested. Finally giving the attempt at the fruitless attempt to change his mind. He said they were courting and that was it.

Alice meanwhile was no help at all when appealed to for sympathy she merely said, over her cup of Chai Latte

"Relax Bella you might like the perks that come with courting; just wait and see"

Grinding her teeth and nibbling moodily on a French fry, Bella highly doubted it as she scratched away at her assignment though her heart wasn't in it. Truly how exciting could Italian poetry be when her mind lingered in the castle where the kings held their court? Once a month under the light of the full moon. They went into what Bella called lockdown and what they did during this time was shrouded in mystery. Despite her curiosity, Aro was firm in his answer when questioned.

"Some aspects of my world must remain a mystery, Mia Bella, even to you"

So closed was his expression she might have been attempting to wheedle information from a stone. He had only gathered her close humming a melody low in his throat, baffled and feeling a little left out she had willingly found refuge under the blanket he wrapped around her. Happily one of the cooler evenings having forced his hand in the matter. She was about to resume pestering him good naturedly when his pale finger rested on her lips as their eyes locked.

"Please Mia Cara, promise me you will never set foot near the throne room on those days"

Caught by surprise, for Aro never said please except in the direst, or intimate settings. She bit her lip as the curiosity went on full war with his request. Her emotions happily were only sensible in degrees when they were apart, but when physically touching he was all but drowned in her feelings. It was a feeling akin to standing in a gale. or so he had said and she obligingly began to move away when his arms locked around her like a vice preventing any retreat. His expression shifting to something dark and tortured as he uttered a distressed sound low in his throat; Bella couldn't even begin to describe, though it made her heart hurt.

"Isabella, I wish, I implore you, obey my wish in this matter, beloved, I cannot tell you why, despite my hearts wish to do so but the others voted against full disclosure. For the time being"

Bella had grumbled, hemmed and hawed but finally given way. Surprised by the display of tenderness she received. He had kissed her many times before, yet this was different. As if he was attempting to tell her something vital and precious where he couldn't find the words. Bella found herself laid gently down on the plush carpet and kissed until she could barely remember her own name let alone the reason for what she'd just agreed to. His voice was rather husky when Aro finally allowed her to sit up again.

"Remember your promise, Mia Bella for both our sakes"

With those rather ominous words she was alone, the clock chiming the midnight hour and the beginning of another night alone. The full moon spilling silvery threads of light on to her carpet. Rising in a bit of a huff Bella fought the urge to throw something at the wall. That, that...vampire! How dare he cuddle her into a good mood, extract a promise by drowning her in sweet kisses, then just leave! The smug male chuckle ringing faintly in her mind was the last straw. Grabbing her cloak from off the peg she started off in the direction of Alice's quarters. Knocking gently she found her quite keen for an evening's stroll. Tucked safely on Alice's back they were out of the castle in mere moments. The villagers having long banked their fires and gone to bed; there was no risk of exposure as they flitted through the winding mazes of the old city. Finally coming to rest outside a beautiful outdoor hanging garden.

"Wow! Alice how did you find this place?!"

It was truly a living work of art. Roses, Lilies and smaller flowers beyond name covered every inch of this winding pathway, it was a world away from the shadowy castle with its musty dust covered secrets and Bella reveled in it. Breathing in the nippy evening air she eagerly brushed past the sign that said closed for the evening and followed Alice as they wandered aimlessly. She holding a steaming mug of chocolate that her considerate friend had picked up enroute. They had been within the glades of flowers an hour when Bella slipped away; an enticing scent having caught her nose, something like spiced meat and she followed it eagerly thinking it to be Senior Baptista who often wondered about after hours sometimes bringing her small gifts for no reason at all. Her mouth watered thinking of another meat pastry from his equally affectionate sister.

A slight rustling in the hanging roses behind her caught her attention and she smiled turning to face the sound.

"Alice stop playing with me. I know you're there"

The last thing Aro heard from the voice of his beloved was a scream that echoed in the heads of the three kings as they heard their brother let out a roar that echoed off the very stone of Volterra.

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 17-hands out snacks-

Was it worth the wait loyal readers?

Whomever grants this story its **180** **th** review will earn Chapter 18's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 18 The Wrath Of Kings

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to swing over to www . twifanfictionrecs . com to vote for Shadow Song, which was nominated for an award!


	18. Wrath Of Kings

Hi guys

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Yes I know its been quite some time so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Life had unfortunately been quite busy as of late

As promised its dedicated to ramonalisa19 who granted this story its 180th review!

I own nothing recognizable same beta as when story began

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 18: Wrath Of Kings

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

The thought of you, still, white, cold…to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you were though my pretenses...it would be unendurable."

* * *

Bella uttered a soft moan, shifting a hair she carefully checked over her body, nothing seemed broken that was positive news, unfortunately that was as much as could be said for the good news tally of her day. Bound to a wall made of cool stone, the soft dripping sound of water leaking from a pipe, eternal darkness was all she'd known since waking up. Time had no measure here. At her best guess she had been held captive somewhere in the neighborhood of a week. Of three things she was absolutely certain, she knew that she had been hauled out of Italy without warning. Second that her captors where vampires and best of all, Aro was coming for her. Even at this great distance, she could feel the power of his wrath the promise of vengeance yet unclaimed.

Fuzzily she recalled the last few safe moments of freedom. Poor Baptista never saw what struck him down, his cold white form laying crumpled and broken on the ground had been her last sight before a cloth soaked in some nasty smelling substance had made the world go dark. Soft voices had greeted her on first regaining consciousness. Their sweet musical tones revealing what they where before she had any notion of anything else.

Vampires. female vampires to be exact, three; each purred soothingly as they ran ice cold fingers through her hair and over her skin as she sat blindfolded in what sounded like an plane. The roar of the engines being far too loud and ongoing for any other mode of transportation.

"Ah, the treasure is awake, easy fragile one, we'll not harm you"

"No, No we must not, Master would not be pleased"

"Poor lamb frightened in the dark, we'll help you find the light again"

The voices caused a chill to ghost down her spine, being equal parts, childlike and dangerous. Slowly the blindfold was removed and Bella found herself staring into three crimson pairs of eyes. Dressed in long white gowns and formal gloves they struck a link in her; harkening back to the pictures every vampire fan drew when a new movie hit the screen of vampire brides. Only now they raced her in all the beauty and lore of her storybooks in living color. One a pale blond beauty. One of Ebony and the other possessed a flaming head of red curls shifted like living fire every time she moved.

"Where am I?"

The purring intensified in volume, yet so different was it from the soothing rumble of Aro's purr that it set her teeth on edge rather like the feeling one gets when sharp nails suddenly gouge a chalkboard. Yet she viewed it as prudent to pretend to be soothed then rouse them to anger. Thus she forced her body to relax drawing in a few deep breath. Though nothing but a shell of her reaction when Aro soothed her; It seemed to placate them well enough. At length after choking down some coffee and weak soup broth they answered her. One, the blond who Bella learned was called Dulcinea happily fluffing a bed with soft pillows and blankets with glee glowing on every perfect feature.

"Home dear Lamb you will soon be home"

"Yes the Master will be pleased to see you lost lamb"

"Home to stay, never to stray again"

After that she had drifted again into the realm of dreams their singsong voices twisting into screams. Realizing too late her soup had been drugged. Stupid vampires they never played fair! When she had awoken again she was in chains held captive in the dungeon of a castle with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her. What had they meant by home? Italy was her home now, she had no fondness for this cold dark smelly place so far but her bonds were tight and very good at their job. Wriggle and squirm as she might they didn't give an inch.

"Aww, poor lamb likes not her cage, should we release her do you think?"

"Yes we shall, now that she no longer stinks of the Usurper"

Arora the ebony haired vampire was there leaning against the wall all in one moment; the still settling hairs dancing about her head the only sign she had only now appeared. Quickly joined by the redhead Victoria. Now she approached; key in hand and before she could blink Bella was free. Cold fingers closed around her wrists and gently pulled her from the rocky prison. A short walk, a hot shower, and a change of clothes later she sat baffled in a room that could have rivaled that of Aro's in Volterra. Her hair had brushed till it glowed, make up had been applied and she had been left alone before she could have uttered a word.

What was their game? Who was this Master they spoke of and most importantly, when would she get out of here? Just as she was musing on this last point, idly coming up with MacGyver inspired escape attempts for her own amusement. The door opened. Turning Bella expected to see one of three come to drag her off to another location when her breath caught, horror mixing with a dark interest. For there standing before her in all his immortal undead glory.

Was Vlad Dracula.

* * *

Dun Dun Duhhh!

So what you think loyal readers of my little twist into classic lore?

Whomever grants this story its **200** **th** review shall earn Chapter 19's dedication

Yes I know its more then usual but I am going to be on vacation and without internet for a couple weeks so unable to update if you reach the goal with the usual amazing speed you normally do,

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 19 Dark Lure, Dark Rescue 

Skydancinghobbit


	19. Dark Lure Dark Rescue

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Yes I know your getting a chapter early, I have enjoyed reading the various reactions to Bella's adventure. Vlad has always been my favorite villain of the vampire world and I thought he would make an excellent addition to this story.

Truth is I had a really rough day and could use a little encouragement so please when your finished click that review button it really does give me a delightful lift.

I own nothing you might recognize and my beta was the same from beginning to end of this tale.

As promised though we didn't quite hit our target this chapter is dedicated to **tiff** who granted this story its 190th review.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 19:Dark Lure Dark Rescue

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 4, p.74

* * *

Despite all her time with the Volturi and the level of comfort she had gained from Aro nothing could have prepared her for the sight the met her eyes. Vlad was as beautiful as he was horrifying. Crimson eyes that were so dark they resembled dried blood. Dark hair that fell in waves to his shoulders and an aristocratic bearing that told of lore beyond memory and years beyond count. Yet there was something about him. An essence of pure evil she instinctively backed away from. As he advanced she continued back until her back hit the solid rock wall behind her.

"Isabella...Isabella, why pet do you run?"

Meant no doubt to be the essence of male charm and polished suavity his tone landed on her ears like motor sludge. Oiled and cloying. Almost on instinct she uttered a soft warning hiss, the golden braid around her neck emitting a soft glow against her pale skin as his icy hand reached out to touch her skin. All Bella felt was revulsion as she determinedly dropped her gaze. Heart rate rising as her already overstimulated imagination kicked into high gear.

"Poor lamb, so easily frightened, no doubt you have many questions, come, you must be hungry"

Not until she was sure he was a few steps away did Bella dare to raise her eyes. Intending to speak when suddenly she found herself thrown back into the sturdy glass window pane a feral hiss apparently he had just now noticed the necklace wound about her pale neck. With a slow painful motion did he forcefully tilt her head back to glare at the golden braid now a pale silver in the moonlight, a low growling hiss of contempt overshadowing any pretense to the man that had once been.

"So he has already claimed you! The over thrower, the usurper! Who even now dares enter my last stronghold for what? A human woman whose life is no more than that of a may fly to me...What a pity, what a bride you would have made"

"Victoria, Dulcina!"

Before Bella could blink the two brides were before them, all but vibrating their glee at having been summoned by name. It was a sickening sight, the beautiful women fawning over a being known to be without heart, emotion or any claim to humanity. His eyes alone revealed the empty void of his existence. They longed with no emotion behind it, they mourned with no tears to give and they raged with a single minded determination that made Bella's skin crawl as she suddenly was released tumbling onto the plush carpet in a heap.

"Take our guest to the main hall, I think its best she learn what she truly has done"

Both females uttered piercing keens that caused Bella to throw her hands hastily over her ears, though little good did it do. Amazed she looked up to find two pairs of arms blanketing her gently as if to protect her for what was to be as they all but pleaded.

"But Master, tis time for..."

"Our poor lamb will surely perish!"

His roar shook the very stones of the castle and Bella closed her eyes sinking into the carpet in terror as the two other uttered keening shrieks. The venom that dripped onto the carpet from his open mouth burned black and sticky like tar as it burned through the very stones beneath.

"She is bound to the traitor that even now storms the lower walls of the castle! Do as I command else I shall leave you to your fate brides!"

His gaze burned into their own, Bella oddly unaffected watched the slack expression of one who had lost their own sense of self blanket her last strongholds in this wretched castle begin giggling once more. Hauled gently from the floor she could only watch on in mounting pity as his compulsion soaked into their very skin.

"Yes, yes, so to slaughter our dear lamb must go, for she bares the brand of another"

"The one who once was Master's favorite now comes to retake his prize"

Two so trapped, bound to service, without mind of their own was a horrible fate. Yet Bella had no doubt they had chosen it with their eyes open. Much like the brave few who tended to the visitors needs when they came to the castle. Hoping to share in the vampire's power. Though what exactly the tours where for Bella never knew, occasionally it struck her as odd that she never saw the same tour director twice. Having shrugged it off as international tours or the season it now broke forth in horrible suspensions as she was dragged bodily from the room toward a set of double-doors. The passing window revealing a delayed new moon and the footsteps of many human feet sounded from the other side. As the doors were thrown open a roar sounded in the hall. All Bella saw was the pool of crimson leaking from under the door when a familiar voice called out.

"Mia Cara!"

It was like hearing the sound of a spring in the middle of the desert as she turned. Aro flashed down the hall intent on his pursuit of the two brides. His two brothers trailing in his wake one taking a moment to sweep her into their arms. A pale hand covering her ears against the screams of dying or yet still haunted souls that teemed just beyond the door. Sick horror rose in the back of her throat as she realized. They weren't tours, they were sheep brought to slaughter! A wave of nausea hit her and only a scented cloth brought swiftly over her nose and mouth prevented her from retching. Strong arms lifted her from the ground, held cradled in familiar arms Bella allowed silent tears to course down her face. Joy at her rescue, rendered moot by her grisly discovery.

"Aro"

It was a soft keen, the chill wind being the only indication they had left the castle. Only when she was set gently down into the snowy woodland did she realize it wasn't Aro who held her but Marcus, his gaze filled with compassion as he removed the handkerchief from her mouth. That was thoughtfully soaked in a soothing mixture of lavender and rose water. The only substances capable of blocking the potent scent of blood. Though allowing her to stand he had removed his arms which still blanketed her protectively as she focused on simply not throwing up on him as he traced soothing patterns across the skin of her back...

"Easy little Sister"

"Oh God Marcus, all those people..."

"I know little Bella .Vlad has long become the monster he feared. Breath the free air once more, safe in the knowledge you escaped that fate tonight"

"Aro...Marcus where is he?"

A sudden roar and shattering of glass turned her attention as out from the large stained glass window the two coven leaders leapt. Locked in a tangle of limbs and claws. Bella would never forget that moment. With his lips curled back and fangs extended he looked like some dark avenging angel missing only dark wings to compliment the picture. Vlad's claw seemed to be useless against the black sheen of his armor. The sight cheered her as a funny rushing sound came to her ears and she crumpled into the waiting arms of the Volturi king, having fainted for the first time in her life.

When she came to herself again and the gray mist receded Bella found herself cradled in familiar arms. Low purring in her ears even before she opened her eyes. His scent was enough to cause her lower lip to tremble in relief. Opening her eyes she found herself gazing once more into familiar gentle eyes as cool hands slowly reached out to touch her face as if expecting her to flinch or cower from him. As tears welled in his eyes.

"My precious one, you are safe now"

Uttering a cry she dove into his embrace, her relief nearly overwhelming her sensibilities as several pairs of hands soothed and gentle voices whispered comforting words. Even Caius who never before uttered so much as a greeting to her in passing thrummed gently in his chest for a moment before withdrawing with his brother to another compartment. As she began to calm, her senses finally came back online. She felt his distress, waves of anger for what had happened and his regret over the speed at which the thief had been dispatched.

"So, he is dead then?"

She scarcely dared to hope, her tears having made her drowsy. She barely heard his response between the soothing cords of her lullaby which he whispered into her ear as she slid into dreams. Her grip tightening on his white silk shirt as she slept. Unaware of the private jet winging them across the seas depth toward Italy once again.

"Yes Mia Cara that coven will never again rise to threaten that which I love, though when you wake, I wonder Isabella if it is still the man you'll see in my eyes, or the monster of your nightmares?"

* * *

So our dark hero has saved fair maiden -hands out cookies-

Do you approve dear readers or did I dab the sap a little to thick for your liking?

Whomever grants this story its **210** **th** review shall earn Chapter 20th dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 20 The Nature Of A Beast

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories, **Still Waters** still needs a current beta before I can start the next chapter so if there are any volenteers just send me an PM


	20. The Nature Of A Beast

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Yes I know its been quite awhile but due to a nagging illness I have not felt up to doing much of anything late, so apologies if I got a bit behind in posting

Still own nothing recognizable Beta was the same as when story started, oh and for those few that asks we are winding down towards the end of this story with only 8 chapter to go

This chapter is dedicated to the guest who granted this story its 200th review

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 20 The Nature Of A Beast

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.

Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.22

* * *

Since the moment the aircraft wheels had struck earth Bella had never been alone. In sleep Aro had carried her from the plane uttering a soft snarl of warning to any other Volturi that offered assistance. When at last she awoke it was his arm that held her, cool fingers ghosting over her skin every now as if to reassure himself she was not simply a phantom created by his frenzied mind in those first few moments of her capture. Now the first fright of her adventure had fled allowing her at last to settle, spoon fed a light chicken broth with a delicate spoon that came from the orient from Aro's own hand. He seemed to take great delight in coaxing her to eat, leaning her head gently back on his shoulder as if he too drew comfort from this simple action. Eyes closed Bella felt the pure luxury of the moment. Never since she had been about three with her first winter cold had anyone cared for her in this fashion. Glad her stomach had ceased protesting Bella was finally able to finish the serving, modest though it was. When finished let out a contented sigh.

"Are you Well Cara Mia? You're very quiet"

They both lay comfortably curled together on the plush suede couch, a pleasant coffee color that Bella approved of. He in a black silk shirt and black pants. She in a comfortable soft pair of jeans and her favorite black sweater. She tried to put the events of the last few risings out of her mind. Though his nose had wrinkled briefly when she first appeared from behind the changing curtain, Aro was well bred enough not to comment on her choice of attire, seeming to understand that there were times where clothing, like some foods, just made a person feel safe and comfortable. The soft classical music only adding to the home like mood and Bella welcomed it gladly.

"I'm simply glad to be home. Romania while possessing many good qualities will not be getting my vote for vacation spot of the year"

His rich laughter was reward enough for the quip as he indulged her in a brief shoulder massage. Happy it seemed to lavish his attention and love on the women he loved. She happily agreed to it as the tension slowly evaporated again from her person. A whisper of scent caught her nose and she perked up from the delightful post massage stupor she was enjoying.

"Oh Aro! Those are apple wood logs!"

She had told no one of this secret longing. Having burned candles of the same scent since she was a child. A fireplace was a beautiful but completely unneeded luxury in Phoenix so she had shelved the desire for those years basking in the sun. Now in the cooler evenings of Italy her interest in the scent of true apple wood logs had surfaced again and she was elated he had catered to her so utterly.

"Indeed they are, you didn't think I would notice your preference for the scent when every shampoo in your bathroom all bare pictures of the same fruit on the label?"

Amusement ran thick in his tone as he regarded her. Ever since she had witnessed the feeding habits of the shadowlands he seemed wary of another breakdown and so was, for all intents and purposes, handling her with kid gloves until he was sure she was stable once again. She appreciated his sensitivity to her emotions. She was after all only human. Seeing her so cheerful seemed to soothe his fears allowing him to go so far as to tease her gently. She merely threw a pillow at him in response sitting up to stretch.

"Well done Sherlock, full marks for observation. But shall we test your skills oh great sleuth of the vampire world?"

"If you insist Mia Cara"

Bella was eyeing him with interest musing on what questions she would test him with. Forgetting once again he was a mind reader. Yet it was worth the slight sting to his pride to see her flush with pride when he incorrectly answered her questions now and again. Moving on from her favorite book and color she had tackled things like her favorite food or musical with something close to relish. Winding down, a more serious light entered her eyes as she spoke the play note ending for the remainder of the evening.

"Hmm... Okay last question for the evening. What am I afraid of?"

Aro's POV

It was a loaded question. He wisely took a moment to consider his answer before speaking.

"In your childhood you feared fish, after falling off a dock when three years of age. At 15 you feared thunderstorms after riding through quite a remarkable lightning storm one summer. Now..."

He paused reaching out to run his finger over her shoulder gently once more before continuing on. Had he still been human; Bella envisioned he would be shifting in discomfort and drawing a long breath, as men are noted to do when confronted with a thorny problem he has no choice but to tackle.

"Now have witnessed such a horror as you have, I would have expected you to awaken with screams and clawing terror. You have come face to face with the darkest part of my world and yet still you remain when any other reasonable creature would have fled into the hills as if from a very real nightmare. "

Eying her with something close to sadness in his crimson eyes he pressed on his tone dropping in pitch like a man led to the gallows and awaiting the sound of the floor dropping out from under his feet.

"In answer to your question I answer thus, you now fear nothing when you should fear everything, about me, the people I lead, and the very world around you populated as it is with the dark creatures of the night that in all truth crave the very essence of your kind. It is the nature of the beast we all carry with us, the dark creature that crouches in our very nature"

Bella's POV

What had begun in jest and play had ended with confronting the white elephant in the room right in the trunk as the saying went. She bit her lip curling gently into herself as his words came to a close. Bringing in the images of that horror in the grand hallway of Castle Wolf. Swallowing she fought for utterance yet found she had none. Once, twice she attempted in vain until her struggle ended with a single finger pressing against her lips.

"A few days from now your winter break begins, at the airport is one first class ticket to the dreary small town of Forks. You have three weeks of freedom. The Cullen's have already issued an invitation. The choice to return is entirely your own. You offered your love freely and accepted my own yet I shall not force your hand. Take this opportunity to think, Cara. "

Then his finger lifted away and he withdrew. Gone in a blur of movement and dark hair. Checking the window Bella shivered. Though waning the moon was still full and she knew all too well now what he was up to. Though even listening carefully she heard no screams or terror or the sound of running feet. Confused she frowned. Alice had been hiding ever since the kidnapping incident she had learned, a wise decision overall Bella considered. How she had escaped back to Forks was a mystery. Yet as Bella sat curled in the recently vacated couch she picked up her cellphone and before she realised what she'd done the familiar warmth of Carlisle's voice flooded her left ear.

"Cullen residence"

Letting out a breath she closed her eyes. Emotions tumbling over each other like puppies let out of a play yard at meal time and it took her a full minute to find her tongue.

"Carlisle. It's Bella"

Her voice sounded odd to her own ears. Strained and lacking in the warmth that it normally carried. He always an astute medical man picked up on it immediately.

"Ah Bella the family was so glad to know of your safe return., hang on a moment Jasper is here waving in a fashion that either means, the british are coming up the driveway in mass carrying torches or he really wishes to speak to you"

A short murmured conversation followed as the phone was passed off and at once the rich southern drawl sounded in her ears.

"Darlin, sorry to cut it but I had to tell you, its okay! Your emotions are all over the bloody place at the moment and the minute you get home I'm fixing to give you the biggest hug ever and just let you cry...never you mind about whatever shirt I happen to be wearing.I know what you found in those dark hills and little darlin you need some Cullen style TLC!."

Relief washed over her as a lone tear fell to the carpet. There truly was no one like her favorite vampire cowboy. She didn't need his gift at the moment to know she was an emotional train wreck. A few weeks of Cullen time sounded wonderful. Esme would stuff her full of home cooking. Emmett would play PS3 with her and tease her about her horrid driving and Carlilse would be glad to answer some of the question that now clamored into her brain. Best of all Jasper would just allow her to be human with no stings or expectations and that was exactly what she needed. Sniffling a little like a toddler she spoke smiling through her tears.

"I look forward to it. Italy is wonderful but"

"It's not home Darlin, and at times, ya need the family to get you back to solid ground...then you can move forward, so get your backside on the blasted plane and get yourself back here!"

Bella laughed at the good natured ribbing, ignoring the rebukes that flowed from behind him, picturing the entire rest of the coven jumping on him for speaking to her so sternly. Bidding them adieu she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the days to come.

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 20 -hands out cookies and milk-

Hope it was worth the wait

Whomever grants this story its **215th** review shall earn chapter 21's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for

Chapter 21 Healing and Letters

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know ^_^


	21. Healing and Letters

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Yes I know its been quite sometime, basically life took over for awhile but happily things have started to settle now and I can get back to writing

I own nothing recognizable and I still had the same beta as when I began this story

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **Peacelovefairy** who granted this story its 205th review.

So now with the formalities concluded here is the long awaited

Chapter 21: Healing and Letters

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Money meant next to nothing to Edward or the rest of the Cullen's. It was just something that accumulated when you had unlimited time on your hands and a sister who had an uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market.

Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 1, p.13

* * *

Her remaining time in Italy was not truly worth recounting in these pages. School work and sleep was the entirety of it.

Aro had avoided her entirely spending long hours brooding by one of the high picture windows of the east tower, unmovable and still as a statue. It was most disheartening. Only when she had boarded the plane and found a letter on a tray waiting for her did her mood lighten at all. Sliding in the plush recliner and reached for the letter opener as they took off. The quiet sound of tearing paper and the soft crinkle of an expensive sheet of paper being unfolded followed. Bella felt her eyes welling as she drank in his words, penned in a beautiful calligraphy hand.

 _Mia Bella,_

 _Having the best acquaintance with time, allow me to impart a lesson. It has been said written and sang a thousand ways but never the less stands the test of time. If you love someone let them go. Cara Mia, without pride I can see these days away from you will be the harshest trial of my immortal life. I write it not to inspire guilt but remind you of the fragile ageless heart that you carry with you. Take this time, cherish the lesson you will learn but when your heart begins to whisper sweet murmurs once more, return to me._

 _I remain cari uno, your most faithful servant,_

 _Aro Volturi_

Silent tears fell to her lap and Bella placed the short missive gently back on her meal tray, Even in distance the man had the ability to move a stone with nothing but his heart and a metal nib quill pen. She mused on its contents again as she nibbled a late lunch Jane placed before her. Crimson eyes resting on the missive for only a moment with an expression of longing Bella could naught but pity her. She had noticed the way the blonds eyes had followed her Master with a expression she recognized. Luckily she knew there was nothing to fear, puppy love was one thing yet the immortal knew better than to voice or foolishly act on her feelings lest she be a smoldering pile of ash before the next rising.

"How long have you guessed?"

The words caused her to jump, she had realized Jane had lingered behind her. Turning in her direction Bella shrugged. The simple action caused her companion to raise her eyebrow in surprise, she had expected wrath or even a tirade from the mortal.

"Ever since you showed me into the throne room. It takes a woman's eye to recognize a secret longing"

If anything Bella sounded amused.

"Yet you do not warn me or rebuke in any fashion?"

Her tone sounded, sad if Bella's ears were functioning properly. Again the feeling of companionship welled her heart. To be alone, feared and avoided only because of one's gifts, questionable as they might be was something she understood. Reaching out slowly she touched the pale hand that rested on the back of her headrest.

"Jane, I don't even think ill of you, being a loner as you are, I'm not going to rebuke you for idolizing the one creature in Volterra who doesn't flinch in your presence, beyond your gift, you have a heart like any other woman, you simply need to find the right immortal to share it with."

Watching her struggle for utterance would have been amusing in any other moment but Bella just sat quietly, politely waiting. Soft tremors passing under her hand as it rested on the flawless skin. Lowering her eyes Jane was looking at their hands a pained expression clouding her crimson eyes, Soft words when they came touched her.

"I thank you Isabella, it has been nearly 400 years since I have felt the touch of another being"

Bella gasped in horror, not at the confession but the appalling information conveyed.

"Well those fool's don't know what they're missing! If you would be willing to consider me a friend, I would gladly accept the post Jane"

Nodding in silence the two women sat in silence for a long time, Bella only moving when her back began to protest the angle. Rather shyly Jane suggested moving to the more comfortable couch for a movie. Cheered by the idea, Bella instantly agreed, a conversation began about their favorite titles and she was amazed to find their tastes in the classics quite similar. Glossing through the more modern titles she was gob smacked to learn Jane had never before watched a Disney movie.

"It's an essential grounding in any friendship! We must remedy this immediately!"

With an amused expression Jane watched with mild amusement as Bella dove into her bag, flicking through her collection looking for a place to start. Glancing at her now and again as she mused on one title or another. Finally she returned with a disk balanced on her finger like movie watchers the world over. Slipping it into the dvd player and accepting the popcorn Alec offered, digging out her hot sauce she clicked play.

"Aladdin?"

"Yup this was the first movie I ever watched, thought it was a good place to start, my young movie Padawan"

Jane looked mystified but her brother let out a roar of laughter as the familiar chords of the opening song number began. Both siblings sat enthralled as the storyline played out. Jane taking an instant liking to the Genie when he appeared. Oddly she disliked Jafar, finding him as she put it. An old pompous windbag with delusions of grandeur.

Alec meanwhile had a great liking for the Sultan, sweet and good hearted but without the sharpest grip on his kingdom. As it wound to its inevitable conclusion Jane hissed suddenly at the giant snake and barked out suddenly her enthusiastic agreement with Genie, who was cheering the young man on with pompoms at that moment.

"Ugh, I hate Snakes, kill it Aladdin!"

Alec merely wrapped an arm around his sister as if to protect her from the animated threat. She snuggled into his shoulder much like Bella had into her mother's the first time. Happily all ended for the hero's. Evil was vanquished and love overcame every obstacle. As the credits began to roll Jane sniffed.

"That was beautiful, is there another Disney movie?"

Grinning Bella placed the disk careful back in its case turning to face the twins.

"Oh you have only just started, want to watch one more while we have two more hours before we land?"

"YES!"

As Bella slipped Tarzan into the player a goofy smile played on her face and a measure of healing took place. Alec and Jane because they were discovering a missed childhood and Bella because she was revisited the days of old when life was always that easy. Settling down on her end of the couch she offered the twins a nibble of her popcorn as the thundering percussion began. Laughing outright as both sported the same expression of incredulous wonder as the flavors burst upon their senses.

Little did she know the turmoil that awaited her, for a desperate plan was brewing and the wrath of a wolf scorned still burned bright.

* * *

So we reached the end of Chapter 21- hands out cookies and tea-

Hope it was worth the wait!

Now to answer a question posed by one of my readers,

Oh good is Bella going to vacation or walking into trouble?

Forks is still the hub of all the drama, I wasn't about to let things get too quiet, that's boring for a reader. We are after all barreling toward the end of the story after all.

Now whoever grants this story its **220** **th** review shall earn the next chapter dedication

So stay tuned for Chapter 22. An Act Of Desperation

Skydancinghobbit


	22. An Act of Desperation

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Please consider this a very late 4th of July present as I was sick for the holiday. On the mend now but having the flu is unfortunately not conducive to writing of any kind, so I apologize for the delay

This chapter is dedicated to who Babysis64 granted this story its 215th review.

Oh and as a side note to everyone who wondered yes lol I am working on the next chapter of Still Waters but you will have to be patient.

I own nothing recognizable and beta is or was the same as when this tale began,

Now with the formalities at last concluded I bring you the long awaited.

Chapter 22: An Act of Desperation

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I love him. Not because he's beautiful or because he's rich! I'd much rather he weren't either one. It would even out the gap between us just a little bit, because he'd still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I've ever met. Of course I love him. How hard is that to understand?

Bella Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 4, p.110

* * *

Landing was bittersweet for Bella, having discovered such rapid friends in the twins. First Disney movies than a game of apple to apples which had left them all roaring with laughter. Promises were made of regular correspondence or even email if they could spare the time. Bella in turn giving her word to do her best to avoid trouble and call them the moment something came up. She had only just stepped onto the pavement of the airport when a pair of cool arms swept her off her feet. Laughing Bella realized patience was not one of Emmett's better qualities.

"Little sister, at last, welcome back!"

His best whisper was closer to a bears roar in her ears as he placed her back on the ground with a fond rumble. His parents rushing up in his wake, Esme scolding like anything. Carlisle coming to check her over least he had accidentally harmed her in the eagerness of his greeting. Finding no visible injuries or even a sign of pain he relaxed. Golden eyes softening once more to the familiar amber she had missed.

"Welcome back little one, we have missed you sorely"

Looking back it might have been his gentle tone and understanding eyes, or possible the sudden embrace of Jasper, tender and supportive that finally cracked the dam. Biting her lip she fought with the waves of emotion long held back that now lapped against her heart like the tides of the sea, happily she received help from Jasper who smothered it long enough for them to gather her baggage and he himself carried her to the car where he stayed wrapping brotherly arms around her as he allowed the protection to withdraw slowly lest she be overwhelmed with the strength of her own feelings.

Never before had crying felt so, good to Bella, like finally the impasse had been broken and she free to simply be Bella, the fragile human who had found herself in a world where she couldn't understand all the rules. Jasper merely smiled held her through the storm rocking her in the same fashion her mother had when she was young and had fallen off the swings badly skinning her knee. When at last sniffles had replaced the sobs he offered her a tissue running fond fingers through her hair.

"Easy Darlin, you're breaking my heart over here"

His quiet support meant the world to her, here at last was someone who truly understood how she felt and did not have a comment or suggestion on it. Jasper was truly a gift and she smiled gently, cuddling into his side exhaling the free air as the strange weight she had been carrying lifted. He had not so much as batted an eye as he now sported a tear soaked shirt and rumpled collar. Sweet man that he was, Bella slowly straighten up gifting him a rather watery smile.

"Have I ever managed to thank you properly for just existing cowboy?"

His golden eyes softened, had they not been that before he sucked in a breath and she was amazed to see even in his eyes venom tears lurking. Then she realized, this was probably the only time in several hundred years anyone had ever taken the time to thank him for some selfless act. The unfairness of the idea made her positively angry watching him struggle for utterance.

"You're welcome Darlin, and if I may return a compliment, the same carries to you as well"

Soft rumbles of agreement were heard from the driver's seat where Carlisle sat at the wheel. Who only joined in at this point to gently announce they had arrived at their destination. Smiling she was glad for it. Happy for a moment to gather her wits and fix her makeup. Never did to look like a fright when coming to be company in the home of your best friends. Jasper smiled picking up a brush to attend gently to the back of her hair.

"There, ready for your Cullen homecoming I think"

He then opened the door, stepping aside in true gentlemen fashion as she slid gently from the soft buttery leather seats and onto the ground of the Cullen home, she had just counted to three when Alice bounded into view had she possessed them Bella knew that tears would have been coursing down her cheeks as she met her friend sobbing onto her shoulder

"Oh Bella, Bella I'm so sorry, I never should have taken you to the garden can you ever forgive me?"

She would have continued in this vein for quite some time had not Bella cut her off with a soft bark of laughter. Astonished Alice looked up at her a somewhat hurt expression on her features.

"Alice, there is nothing to forgive you silly woman, they'd have grabbed me had I been outside the city at any time, so its not really your fault. At some point I would have gone wandering in the moonlight even without your excellent idea for a walk. Therefore I forgive you entirely. Aro does to though he as yet hasn't said so yet"

This reasonable statement was met with more hugging and tears, and when those had concluded, squeals and happy dances about their coming days of fun and relaxation. Apparently her hosts had taken great care to plan her time here to best advantage and she laughing went along into the house. Happy it seemed to be within familiar walls. There at the doorway of her room she met Rosalie who was almost friendly, greeting her with a smile and a small gift in welcome. Which turned out to be a lovely pair of earrings. Eagerly she thanked her and then promptly was dragged off with covered eyes to behold the room. Which up till that moment had been screened from view with thick folds of cloth.

"Tada!"

The familiar singsong voice of Alice greeted her ears as she opened her eyes and gasped. Had she not had the 11 hour plane ride she would have sworn she had stepped back into a room in the Castle, this time done in gray and purple tones.

"Alice! Oh I love it!"

She exclaimed with a squeal running over with all haste to bounce on the thick four posted bed that rather dominated the room. Something she wouldn't have dared to attempt in Italy, least she may have had to explain why and what she was doing. As she landed and discovering it was in fact a water bed lay back with a joyful goofy smile playing on her lips. As she slowly rose from the bed a short time later intent on asking a question of Alice about what the carpet was made from the words froze on her lips.

There standing on the lawn, was a shirtless Edward and Jacob and both looked ready to kill so great was the anger in their eyes, only this time it seemed they were intent on working together.

* * *

Here we are at the end of chapter 22-dodges thrown flowers-

Ah yes Jacob the forks drama llama aka wolf has returned- rolls eyes- As we gallop ever closer to the end this tale. 5 chapters to go now.

Who's still curious to see how it ends?

Whomever grants this story its **230** **th** review shall earn Chapter 23's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 23 Wrath and Ruin

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know ^_^


	23. Wrath and Ruin

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

I know its been a while but rl has been a bit nuts lately, to give you an idea, car died Friday and old faithful laptop kicked the bucket Sunday.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to catgrl who granted this story its 220th review

Still the same beta as when story began blah blah I own nothing but you already know this lol

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 23 Wrath and Ruin

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I love him. Not because he's beautiful or because he's rich! I'd much rather he weren't either one. It would even out the gap between us just a little bit, because he'd still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I've ever met. Of course, I love him. How hard is that to understand?

Bella Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 4, p.110

* * *

Bella swallowed her fears, reaching up almost on instinct her fingers suddenly came into contact with the hearts jewel that rested around her neck, at once any misgivings vanished into the very air, her spine straightened and her eyes grew sharp. So both young men had come to air their grievances? One on one would have been bearable but yet they did not even have the good manners to wait until she was over her jet lag to attack her.

Very well then, squaring her shoulders she rose from the bed fixing the pair before her with no kind eye as she marched from the room brushing past the others with a determined air that, even following her emotional breakdown on the ride here, made Jasper smile, he shot her a quick thumbs-up as she passed him. Her head was clear and her temper on its toes.

Emmett went so far as to open the back door for her as she passed with nothing more than a nod of thanks. Her time in Italy had taught her well, while among the Volturi she was the lesser of the family, always minding her words and gesture's least they cause trouble for others that watched over her, here she was the better, mortal or not it made no difference.

"Well by your stance as well as the appalling lack of clothing I take it this is not a social visit Jake, say what you came to, and then go home, I have been on a plane for 14 hours, haven't eaten and am now getting wet on top of everything so you will I trust pardon my less than welcoming personality"

Her own words fell harsh and icy to touch her ears, causing Edward to flinch looking at her with wide eyes as if seeing her for the first time. Jacob on the other hand had not batted an eyelash. He only continued to stare at her with cold detachment gazing at her necklace for a long moment before he allowed the words to tumble forth.

"So it's true, Bella Swan sold out"

There was a myriad of emotion behind his statement; hurt, betrayal, and if her ear did not deceive her, disgust; yet a smirk played about his lips as if he expected her to cry, flinch, or whimper. She merely ran a hand through her dripping hair and flicked it out of her eyes before speaking.

"No Jacob, I finally found the one who I was meant to be with"

Suddenly his wrath broke a tree, ripping from the ground with a moaning and creaking of wood as he tossed it to the lawn. Apparently, this proved to be insufficient to vent the strong emotions and he began to rip it to shreds, brawny figure and muscles rippling in silence as a soft growl escaped his lips. Not rather unlike Jane when frustrated. Breathing heavily he finally ground out.

"Damnit Bella, first this bloodsucker then another. You are here one day, tearing off in the night to some college without a word, no letter or call was I NOT good enough for you?"

Bella allowed him to rant venting the weeks of simmering fury without so much as a comment; it was nearly 10 minutes later when he finished allowing her to speak.

"We, none of us, can choose who we are mated with Jake. He may not be mortal but he is, in every sense, the best man I have ever known. I would wish him poorer perhaps if only for the fact it might make our places a bit easier to accept yet it would not truly be him"

She had meant it to be a gentle explanation, a plea for tolerance, yet for all his reaction she might just as well have shouted profanity. He began snarling and they in turn gave way to shaking of the most dangerous sort accompanied by murmurs "The bloodsuckers... Always the bloodsuckers" she had little time enough to think about getting out of the way when he leapt at her a blur in motion as the man gave way to beast. Bella closed her eyes resolved as far as she could for the ending when a blood curtailing yelp sounded. Opening her eyes she was amazed to discover two forms locked in combat.

Felix had Jacob by the neck and was methodically choking him, pale hands drawing ever tighter around the struggling mass of brown fur. As the movements began to slow a thrill of horror passed through her system as she ran forward.

"Felix stop!"

At once he was released, canine form dropping to the ground with a resounding thud that gave the impression of a mighty tree meeting its end. Yet he breathed; once, twice, and again his sides rose, as the peace of sleep came on him the wolf could not linger, and the man took his place. A whisper of movement told her before her mind could register that suddenly Carlisle was there checking him out, black bag ready should his talents be needed.

"Out cold, luckily no harm to him beyond that. Your lucky Felix or else you could very well have started a war here, in which Bella would have suffered greatly"

Numbly, with all her anger now spent Bella felt herself lifted off her feet and carried back inside. A quick examination proved her to be unhurt, but in a state of minor shock, the effects of which would be gone with dispatch the following morning. A hot bath and soup was all she remembered before sinking into a Jasper induced sleep, her final thought before dreams claimed her was Edward, he had lead Jake on like a hunting quarry for a dog, had watched him get pushed beyond his limits and then made no move to spare her when the intended event took place.

It was his last desperate attempt and it had failed and poor Jake had paid the price.

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 23- passes out snacks-

Hope it was worth the wait dear readers,

Now, what do you this Aro will do to poor clueless, brainless Eddie?

Whoever grants this story its **130th** review shall earn Chapter 24's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 24 Edwards Fate, Aro's Joy

Skydancinghobbit


	24. Edwards Fate, Aro's Joy

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Wow you guys are fast though I did ask for a lower number of reviews as I figured you where all looking forward to this chapter.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to bored-as-hell-but-here-i-am  who granted this story its 230th review, glad you liked it. Vlad was just so much fun to write as a cameo villian

I own nothing recognizable beta was the same yadda yadda

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 24 Edward Fate Aro's Joy

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Black eyes, wild with their fierce craving for my death, watched for the moment when my protector's attention would be diverted. The moment when I would surely die.

Bella Swan, Eclipse, Preface, p.1

* * *

Waking suddenly from her sleep Bella sat up blinking in utter confusion, for a moment she could not recall where she was, why or how she had come to be there, a moments reflection brought it all back, the plane ride, the movie, the Cullen's, the ever-present rain. Jacob.

"Jake!"

It was as if someone had lit a fire in her brain, she bolted out of bed forgetting her less than stellar appearance and was almost to the door when a pair of cool arms wrapped around her pulling her to a sudden stop; fixed as she was on the single idea of seeing if poor Jacob was ok following the events of the day before it took a long moment for a familiar scent to penetrate her senses. When recognition dawned she was slow to grasp, it was, after all, 4 in the morning and she had yet to imbibe her first cup of coffee for the day. Yet the sheer improbability of the idea could not be ignored.

"Aro? Is that, you?!"

At once the grip relaxed giving her enough space to turn; her nose had not lead her astray, there in all his crimson eyed glory was her vampire king. Gaping at him for a moment she quickly recovered throwing her arms around his neck burying her nose in the silken folds of his cravat.

"Oh god, it is you, I can't seem to be away from your side for 5 seconds without something happening, I'm so glad to see you!"

Deep purring drown her senses the vibration running the length of her entire body as he gathered her closer still cradling her as if she was a frightened child just awakened from a nightmare.

"Mia Isabella, Luce Mia"

The words were familiar now to her ears, his tone, however, was not, rough and angry it caused her to flinch on instinct. Almost at once it softened becoming that velvet she so longed to hear. Cool hands framed her face causing her to shiver which only now did she realize was sweaty. Baffled she attempted to pull away which he for once did not allow, moving with her keeping his hand firmly in place as he spoke again.

"Forgive me Mia Bella, I am not angry with you dear one, but with one who resided within these walls, you have slept feverish and ill for the last 4 risings, Never once have I left your side, Felix had no sooner left the lawn when I received his call, at once not only I but the entirety of the family departed, we landed here less than an hour ago."

For the first time in their acquaintance, she cut him off, panic rising to the surface once again and boiling over. Almost at once the sound of quiet footsteps on the carpet met her ears, it seemed with a silent plea from the other immortal Aro had reluctantly released her into Jaspers comforting embrace as she let out something like a modified yelp of panic.

"Wait freeze in fact back up and freeze, who's here? What did I miss? What's going on?"

"Easy little sister, take a deep breath Darlin, let me explain before you make yourself ill again."

Obeying she closed her eyes, almost wishing she could have crawled back into bed, Jasper was gentle with her, for which she was most grateful, slowly ebbing her panic and in its place sending gentle waves of reassurance as he spoke.

"First off, let's get some soup into you, afraid high stress and international travel don't mix with you, second, everyone is fine, Carlisle is downstairs taking a last look at the wolf before his papa comes to get him, Emmett is having the time of his life playing X-box with Felix, and Jane and Esme are downstairs cooking something for you, that about clear everything up Darlin?"

Finally, everything made sense, exhaling deeply Bella relaxed. Aro, meanwhile, was watching with an interested eye, as if taking mental notes on how to calm her when that level of outright panic reigned her reason.

"Yes I think so, how long was I sick?"

He mused for a moment as if recounting the days in his head and a lazy half-smile curved his lips as his golden eyes warmed to amber.

"Well let's see, Emmett broke the first x box controller 6 days ago, Felix called Aro 5 so, 4 in total, he arrived just as you took a turn, happily we have good ole Dr Dad, else Aro here would have thrown the fit of the century without his medical training to soothe the wrath of your mate, a few doses of meds and some rest and look at you now ready to tear downstairs to make sure we're all still in one piece."

Fondly he ruffled her hair and withdrew with a half bow in Aro's direction his nose wrinkling good-naturedly. Making affectionate shooing motions with his hands, in the fashion of siblings the world over.

"Now, enough panic from the mortal, shower, food, and pampering from your mate, in that order, go!"

Amused she half saluted him before gathering a set of new clothes obviously set out by Alice and vanished into the bathroom. There was never any need to tell him where she was going, the hot water worked miracles and as she dried her hair she felt like her old self. Pulling on her favorite jeans and a comfortable old black sweater she was ready to face the world once more, as she opened the door the delectable smells drifting up from the kitchen made her mouth water.

"Aro?"

Hardly had the question left her lips and he was there, cool, comforting, and wearing no shirt! Surprised and if she was honest with herself quite pleased she had just time to ponder why when his lips covered her own in a, unasked for and yet oh so welcome fashion. Jasper had dulled the panic, this wiped it out as if it had never been in the first place, in a few moments his lips lost the chill as he deepen the lip lock trapping her gently against the frame of the bathroom door before at last drawing back slowly leaving her slightly stunned and starry-eyed.

"What was that for?"

Hands traced gentle furrows in her drying hair lavishing her with affection that even the short time they'd been parted she lapped up, tension fleeing from places she never knew of and by the time he had finished she happily would have listened to him read the phone book.

"Dear One, though you were gone only a day or two the space between us gnawed at me, ripping away my peace and any sense of home with each passing hour. Then to hear of this, affair and then upon arriving to see you so ill had seriously shaken my world. That was as you put it, was for no other reason than the fact you are well again"

Still dazed she blushed prettily as he led her downstairs with a gentle hand, passing the others who greeted her warmly, and ending up at last in the kitchen, everyone else seeming completely unfazed by his lack of formal attire, Bella made a mental note to ask Alice about it later. Happily, she was distracted by the truly handsome feast the two women had prepared, Even Jake had finally admitted defeat lying rather like a limp rag on the couch watching the TV mutely, a dreamy look on his features.

"Esme, Jane, I think you truly have outdone yourselves!"

Joyfully, the two women loaded her plate with beef stew, a crock of French onion soup and even a small dish of chicken noodle before she waved them away laughing as they began plotting the menu for the next day. Retiring to a quiet corner she did justice to the meal savoring every spoonful. Finally, when all that could be had been fed, the pack behaving with grace and pitching in to see there were no leftovers before collecting a very happy Jake and departed after a quick meeting with Carlisle in the library, all left in good spirits. Well all, but the head of the Cullen clan, who wore a pained expression as if he had been informed of a death. Though he tried to join in the festivities for the rest of the day, Bella saw clearly something was hanging over him.

As the hour struck 6pm a chime sounded and all family activity ended with a jolt. Everyone moved as one, to the sweeping lawns outside, and in silence to a large clearing, she knew only too well. There watched over carefully by two burly vampires, was Edward. Bella gasped in horror as she laid eyes on him. Gone were the pristine features and golden eyes she had once adored and in its place now stood a monster. Fangs gleaming and dark eyes burning like coals as he strained against silver chains that held him bound.

Aro had protectively tucked Bella into his chest to spare her the rather disturbing sight, yet she did not draw away or flee, as she slipped into one of the beautiful chairs lined up against one side of the clearing. It was only when Aro and his two brothers slipped away to occupy the regal high back chairs on the other that she understood.

This was not just a gathering of power, but a trial!

Marcus normally so docile and detached, was sharp-eyed glaring down at the young immortal like an old Scottish elder of the church rebuking sin.

"Edward Mason Cullen, we are assembled here on your account, have you anything to say in your defense?"

All movement in the glen had stilled only the slight rustling of the wind playing among the tall grass filled the heavy silence. Bella flinched, as his dark eyes landed on her for only a moment before he faced the Vampire Kings with such cold indifference it made her skin crawl.

"No, the panel is clearly baying for my blood, so what would you have me say? I prefer action myself."

What happened next Bella never saw the results of, his chains fell to the grass and in the moment when all eyes rested on the judges he had sprang forward using every iota of his speed and outdistancing his guards by a foot, but it was all he needed, All she remembered, was the lethal gleam in his eyes and a sharp pricking on her wrist as he struck her.

Frozen by disbelief she landed on the grass, Edward standing over her with a smirk playing on his lips that once was so attractive, now only sent cold dread into her heart. Heedless of Esme's screams of horror, Carlisle's roar, and Alice sobbing in the corner wrapped in the arms of Jasper. Then suddenly; Aro was there, skin gleaming in the twilight light as he single-handedly tore the younger immortal apart with sounds the went echos across the night like rolling thunder.

Just before darkness claimed her and the chaos faded into silence, she became aware of a sudden burning in her right wrist. Cold realization dawned, yet she was unable to call for help as she slipped into shadows.

Edward had bitten her...

* * *

Dun Dun Duhh!

Sorry, couldn't resist.

So we reach the end of Chapter 24-hands out cookies-

Well I never said the ending of this story would be boring did I? -grins- we still have 4 more chapters to go buckle your seatbelts it's going to be an interesting ride.

Whoever grants this story its **240** th review shall earn Chapter 25's dedication

So accordingly stay tuned for Chapter 25 Shadows of Immortality

Skydancinghobbit


	25. Shadows of Immortality

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Alright confession time for me, I didn't plan to update this again until we reached the asked for review number but this time I felt like being nice to my lovely reviewers, so surprise! Here is the long awaited!

Chapter 25 Shadows of Immortality

Standard disclaimer I own nothing had same beta since the beginning of this story blah blah blah.

Oh before we jump in please take a moment to check out my newest twilight tale **The Lawman's Daughter** , this time its Jaspers turn to step into the starring role! so head over and tell me what you think.

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

What was so great about mortality? Being a vampire didn't look like such a terrible thing—not the way the Cullen's did it, anyway.

Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 1, p.10

* * *

Fire liquid and unfeeling raced along her arms, she'd have screamed if it had been possible but the darkness swallowed her whole and completely until all she was aware of was the source, tinged with bitter glee Edward's venom bit deep into her tissues as if to burn straight through to the bone. Then suddenly it began to recede like a wildfire moving back toward the place it started, where a prickling feeling was began in her wrist. At once the venom was gone, her blood was clean and the pain gone without a trace, the darkness began to recede from her vision. She could breathe again, her chest rising in a single triumph breath before resuming its familiar rhythm's, and then her heart began thrumming again under the pale fingers that rested on her artery.

A moment later she stirred weakly under a loving embrace and the glittering ivory fangs withdrew slowly, and the wound licked and sealed as her eyes fluttered open to gaze at her savior. Aro held her cradled on his lap fine robes sodding wet in the down pouring rain, it mingled oddly with his crimson tears as she offered him a weak smile. Carlisle withdrew from the pair his nose having told him enough for the moment satisfied she had not yet tasted immortality.

"Well done Aro, I think it would be best to bring her in from the rain if you can, being chilled and wet isn't good for her health"

Perhaps it was the gentle doctor's tone or Bella's whisper against his chest but at once he came to life like a statue sang to life by some unseen pull of love. He bolted into the house without further prompting and at once she was back in her room, safely closed into familiar surroundings and a pair of arms that shook gently as he settled on the bed heedless of the rain and cuddled his face into her hair whispering endearments into her ear without nearly a pause for a long moment before he was able to calm again.

"Mia Bella, never again am I allowing you out my sight! First the Romanian clan and now bitten by an immortal of questionable mental status!"

Unable to help herself she found a laugh bubbling to the surface as she recovered a bit more, the blood infusion finally kicking in, and a brilliant idea from Jasper. She'd have to thank him for it later. When she had the energy. Aro left her for only a moment, returning clad in the red silk shirt she'd commented on a few days before leaving the safety of Italy

"No complaints here...except I'm tired enough to sleep for a week"

At once a familiar rumble sounded in his chest as she was laid gently in the familiar sheets, Bella just aware enough that someone, probably Jane had changed her attire in a blink of an eye while her Master was out of the room and for that she was grateful. Back in Aro's arms she fell deeply into the soothing arms of sleep while a familiar melody whispered into her dreams.

Looking back Bella wished her recovery had been swift but, like many things about her, getting back up to par took longer than usual, okay perhaps the cold hadn't helped much but it was far better than the agonizing burning she had experienced not so long ago. It had been quite comical to watch Aro, vampire king, panic when she started sneezing. Apparently the symptoms mirrored those of the plague; it took Carlisle a long while to restore calm to the house, complete with medical lecture and rather graphic slides according to Jane.

Reassured she was not going to keel over any time soon he had returned full of ideas. Though who has allowed him anywhere near a computer would be answering to Bella one day. Granted some of them had merit, herbal teas and plenty of pampering stood in the okay column but when he considered things such as a goose grease plaster she put her foot down. Seconded by the resident doctor happily she won the day compromising on the subject of soup.

A week later found her up, about, and nearly back to her usual self. The only thing to complain of was the scar that stood out white and harsh against her skin. As there was nothing to be done about it she merely applied makeup and went on with her life. The loss of Edward had cast a shadow over the Cullen household, Esme was prone to burst into tears at the drop of the hat but Bella for her part couldn't share her grief though she pitied and understood.

Edward to her mind had once been a good man but at some point in the last year had become twisted and warped like an old wood floor leaving nothing but a familiar shell around a brewing storm, in the end he just couldn't fathom losing, and that was it. She knew the family had built a memorial and there was to be a funeral in town but she would have no part in it.

When at last the entire party had gathered to return to Italy three weeks later the Cullen's took everyone by surprise by agreeing to go with them, As Carlisle said there was nothing to keep them in forks now and it was high time they had a holiday. Diverted by the details of packing, selling the house and gathering plans to remodel a Villa in Italy the entire family revived and good humor finally returning to the home much to Bella's approval. Sorrow didn't suit the Cullen family home.

Aro however was another matter entirely, he was impatient to be off, and spurred on by the fact an alarming number of flowers had arrived for his intended on the passing of Edward. Finally when one arrived from her father Charlie he snapped.

"I will not allow the shadow of that boy to haunt my steps any longer, tomorrow morning we go!"

Naturally that was that, seven hours later they were in the air winging toward Italy once more, the Cullen's following in a second jet, at last Aro had begun to relax, even indulging in a game of chess with Marcus, the most amusing thing Bella had ever witnessed, they just sat staring at each other for twenty minutes Marcus moved his first pawn and then game up flicking his king over in defeat. Both having played the game entirely in their minds.

"See that's just not fair"

She was rewarded for her comment by hurt stupefaction from both immortals for a moment then his expression clearing, Marcus actually chuckled! Drawing a look of shock from his brother.

"I suppose not for you little sister; shall we take pity on her brother and explain?"

Leaving the men to their games Bella merely rolled her eyes and returned to the back of the plane where Jane and Felix were deadlocked in the game of Jenga neither wanted to move as the tower of block swayed dangerously even as Bella rustled the curtain to check on them.

"Bella, for the love of Lasagna; don't breathe, don't move, don't think! Or I might lose!

His plea fell on deaf ears as Jane and Bella shared a look and before Felix could utter another word she had calmly reached out and flicked a single brick sending the entire tower crashing to the floor.

"There now, start a new round for heaven's sake."

"Hey!"

His protests died away as both sister and life mate of the king roared in laughter, when at last they had regained their breath, or at least Bella had she suggested another movie which was eagerly agreed to bringing all three into the main room of the plane. Hardly had the opening credits rolled then Marcus was drawn in with interest.

"Mulan?"

"Oh come on don't tell me you've never seen this, it's a classic!"

Aro burst out in a musical roar of laughter drowning out the first attack of the Huns; exasperated Jane hit the pause button and waited

"My dear, why would we want to? We lived it after all:"

Struck dumb Bella stared at him then at Marcus for a long moment before forming a perfect o with her lips and shrugging, it was easy sometimes to forget their ages, so familiar were they now. Struck by a sudden idea Bella's lips curved in what could only be described as a wicked smile.

"Well then indulge me, watch it with us then you can write a paper for the historical society on the differences between a harmless children's Disney movie and reality"

Sensing a challenge the kings heartily agreed, Jane hit play and the movie resumed, they sat in stupefied silence for the next hour and a half before at last the ending credits rolled. Then with some profane comment Marcus vanished into the back the scratch of a pen flying across parchment filling the silence.

"I thought the music was pretty"

Jane volunteered quietly having watched this selection quietly, reflecting on some of the lyrics it seemed. Some seemed to have hit her home, which was the subtle point. Bella knew that for however many years Jane had been living behind a mask much like the main character and now no longer remembered who she was. Yet she had been that way ever since leaving forks, restless and, if Bella didn't know any better, a little lovesick, but with whom did she have any contact with that would have prompted such feelings? It was something to ponder.

"I will go check on the pilot."

Her figure had vanished into the cabin for the short time remaining and Bella, closed her eyes wearied by the events of the day, was happy to curl up on the sofa pillowed by Aro's legs. They spent the last twenty minutes, him winding his fingers tenderly through her hair until sleep claimed her, she dreaming of her wedding of all things,

Bird song, beautiful landscape, cliffs of pure white, the glare of fine sands, and the tones of blue only the sea could give stood out vividly in her mind. Benches of beautiful grain stood in beautiful contrast decked as they were with green and floral arrangements, she was striding forward, the music began its timeless march echoed down through the ages, Esme cried, her features still seeming to be haggard with the death of her son, as if wishing for a future that could now never be, Carlisle standing proud in robes! Much like those of the Volturi she realized, Alice and Jasper off to the side, and there standing with his back to her, was Aro. Long black hair blowing in the wind and then he turned, "Isabella,"

"Bella! Hey earth to Bella!"

Waking abruptly, she glared daggers at the beaming face in front of her, Alice looking pleased as punch and not at all repentant. Bella growled something profane before speaking in an audible tone, forgetting her best friend could easily hear both.

"Hey, you picked that up from lover boy! And for the record, No peaking Bella!"

"Peaking what do you mean I was just dreaming of..."

"Your wedding I know! I saw that weeks ago, huh, apparently your little brush with immortality left traces. There might be another seer in the family!" she let out a squeal that hit Bella right between the ears ripping a groan from her and prompting her to bury her head under the blankets to ease the ringing.

"Alice, for the love of pasta, not so loud!"

Gently this time the protective film was peeled back and joy was radiating from every pore of Alice's face as a beam of sunlight struck it, mesmerized Bella reached out to touch her cheek. Rendered mute from the sheer amount of color she was drowning in.

"Bella, tell me what you smell right now and this is important"

Jolted from her stupor by the question Bella sat up slowly, frowning, closing her eyes she inhaled, and then promptly bolted to the bathroom wrenching, the scent of rust salt and copper finally registering with her memory banks, blood...she was smelling fresh blood!

"Well that's positive! Had you been attracted to the other, I would have begun to worry, but fear not little Swan, a mortal still you are."

Wiping her mouth irritably and happily rinsing with mouthwash, Bella growled. Eager to be away from the smell she happily accompanied her to the kitchen where, a mouthwatering scent was issuing, Mama Lia, the other cook, had prepared her famous award winning Lasagna! Between mouthfuls of pasta dripping with 4 or 5 cheeses Bella spoke.

"Thank you, Yoda Cullen. I'm not letting you watch the other movies if you keep quoting the sage teacher"

"Empty threat Bella, Jasper has the next one queued up on his laptop, next question please"

Now full and contented to be back where things made sense, she was able to put the pieces together. Like the...

"Wait back up to right before I smelled the well you know, what do you mean traces?! Is Edward venom still in my system?"

She blanched at the very thought, to be turned was one thing, but to have it be by an unstable, driven jealous forever 17 year old boy was quite another. Alice picking up on her feelings immediately grasped her hand sitting down on the level bench.

"No not Edward Bella, Aro, it was he that syphoned the venom from your blood, and at my guess left some of his own behind, not by choice but, it happened, so you're at my guess, probably only 1/8th vampire right now still most definitely human with a pulse and delicate stomach but just with a little added bonus"

Bella exhaled the breath she'd been holding, relief written all over her face.

"So fellow seer, how much of my wedding did you catch?"

Alice didn't answer smiling impishly, she glanced over Bella's shoulder, and was gone by the time she had blinked, as she frowned in annoyance a pair of muscled cool hands came to rest on her shoulders expertly kneading away the tension still held there. She was about to turn around to greet him, when with a rustling of cloth, Aro was behind her on one knee.

"I think before you hear all the sordid details of her vision Mia Cara I think it best we get the formalities concluded, don't you, so I Aro, ask you Isabella Swan...

... Will you marry me?"

* * *

-Grins-

So we reach the end of Chapter 25 -dodges thrown objects-

3 chapters to go, how much trouble can these to get into? wait and see dear readers. Yes for those wondering I am going to stick to my requested review number this time. I because I absolutely adore your feed back and two I do actually want to know if people are still interested.

Whoever grants this story its **250th** review shall earn Chapter 26's dedication

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 26 Wedding Plans and Homecoming

Skydancinghobbit


	26. Wedding Plans, Homecoming

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Wow you guys are fast! Thank you so much for the waterfall of feedback! Welcome to all of the new reviewers! Glad you are enjoying my tale

As promised this chapter is dedicated to Arovolturi1992 who granted this story its 250th review

I own nothing recognizable Beta was the same as when the story began

Chapter 26: Wedding Plans, Homecoming

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given.

Carlisle Cullen, New Moon, Chapter 2, p.35

* * *

His words rang into the great room for a solid moment before Bella found her brain, a huge smile wreathing her lips, savoring the feeling for a moment before she was able to, finally speak. Eyes filling with happy tears that needed no explanation as she gazed on the man she loved knelt before her in submission having uttered the question she had dreamed of since the first time she'd kissed him.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask, yes Aro, of course I will marry you!"

A moment later she was swept off her feet the feeling of a ring's cool metal now adorning her finger rendered to the back part of her mind by the deep sultry kiss he had bestowed on her. It was one for the ages pure in intent, promise and dark enticement all in one moment. Caught off guard and delighted she kissed him back relishing the silky cool feel of his mouth while the vibrations of his purr hit a new depth. Now reminding her solidly of a big cat, if they could indeed make the sound, rather like one feels when standing too close to the base or subwoofer at a rock concert.

He broke the contact for a moment, to allow her to breath, before he exhaled deliberately all over her face, rather like one of the Cullen's did when they wished her to forget something important. This time however it had quite another effect, the scent pure cinnamon and cloves, his own personal scent that reminded her of spiced tea in winter as it hit her senses sending an odd tingling warmth through her system that was utterly delicious as he nuzzled into her hair, chin resting gently on her shoulder as he gently set her back on terra firma.

*Mia Bella, Il mio più caro amato"

Thanking Alice silently in her head for the Italian lessons, she bit back a soft sound that was shamefully close to a moan, her intended was simply lethal to woman kind!

"Aro, le bien-aimé de mon coeur"

This time his molten passions were checked, not by lack of desire but by the flood of tenderness that had overcame him moments before, presently those wonderful lips of his were flitting here and there, traveling over her face with soft peppering kisses.

"Isabella"

There was no doubt about it, though it took a long moment the import, or perhaps the language had sunk in and his purr turned to a throaty growl as he uttered her name. Silken promise, warning and accusation all in one. Finally he slowly withdrew and Bella was somewhat smug to notice his breathing was not as even as he would have wished, nor did those crimson depths bade all together well for her virtue if she uttered another word in the taboo language. Thus wisely yet unwillingly she closed her mouth pointedly and he shook his head as if to escape its thrall before speaking again.

"Come my dear, it is time the rest of the family shared in our news"

Mutely she nodded, not at all trusting her own voice, remembering now that once he had promised her to protect her modesty until their marriage, and darn it if he wasn't doing it now gently putting his regal foot down before things got out of hand. It made her quite frustrated, he merely chuckled.

Formal and composed they swept from the room with as much grace as she could manage for the short walk to the throne room. Clapping for attention it was without any further ado the important information was conveyed. The roar of approval, that answered, was enough to shake the stone's Marcus had, a split second before Aro gently placed his cool hands over her ears before she could go deaf with the entire hubbub. A moment later he withdrew them leaving an odd ringing silence in its wake. A nod passed between the other two kings and then all at once Aro placed a single piece of silk across her eyes leading her gently from the room.

They passed along several corridors, down a flight of stairs and only the touch of cool evening air told her they had passed outside the castle wall before Caius spoke quietly.

"Consider this a welcome present from all of us little sister"

Bella's jaw dropped as the piece of silk was removed, there in the walled driveway was a car, but on inspection it wasn't just any car. A stang in the most brilliant shade of dark purple she had ever seen, Awestruck creeping closer she ran a hand reverently over the hood. Black leather interior and what looked like an upgrade in the sound system all waited for her beckoning to a new adventure.

"Thank you just doesn't seem to cover it"

Rumbling chuckles met her ears as a gentle hand ruffled her hair carefully. Marcus gazed down at her fondly.

"Just be careful little one. I think Rosalie would have a stroke if you accidentally totaled the car the first time out, she mentioned something about your truck while they, to quote her words "tricked out your ride"

Hearing the elegant elder use such a modern phrase Bella was forced to cover her chuckle with a hasty cough before recounting the story in bare facts.

Last winter had been the last for her first car, though there had been serious doubts in her mind about it being a mix of ice and suspicious vampire activities that had been the death of her faithful old truck. Whether it had actually been natural causes due to the snowstorms or a nudge from Emmett she never did decide but the snow covered tree limb had done its work well. Marcus seemed highly amused by the recounting. More so by her ending comment.

"There is no ice in Italy I should be good"

Fighting a blush she had at last returned inside happy to know her lessons in driving would begin the next night, she swore the new car just begged her to be driven and she pondered where she wanted to go first. Alice no doubt would already have had something planned and Bella was eager for whatever adventure the next evening held. Returning at last to her room she was surprised to find Jane waiting for her, having returned early from her duties. Fed and it seemed with something on her mind. However there was a little business to attend to before her curiosity could be satisfied.

"Ah Jane, punctual as always, ready for an epic movie marathon?"

"Indeed, I wonder though, could we stop after the first one Bella?"

Bella frowned gently not understanding, one did not just stop a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon after just one movie, unless... Suddenly her expression cleared as Jane was unable to hold her gaze her lips tightening; she had the oddest feeling had it been possible a blush would have been covering those pale cheeks.

"Of course we can. You have plans?"

It came out in a rush as if the blond had been bursting to tell someone all day. Alice came in moments later beaming for all she was worth. A black outfit bag in her hand which she set gently on the bed before going over to revive the dying fire and connect the DVD player. Having not caught the movies the first time around it was considered an unofficial girls night with Esme and Rosalie to look in later.

"No. Yes, well we, that is, it's a date Bella"

"We? Am I correct in guessing that its Felix you're going out with?"

She had chosen her guess well. Jane beamed, an odd expression on a woman who spent most of her life frowning or glowering at the world in general, for a moment she looked almost human.

"Oh Bella, Yes! He's wonderful! Who cares if he had no special powers, I have more than enough for both of us!"

Almost on cue the other women entered keen for details; like any pack of teenage girls and they spent the next hour digging every last detail out of the blond, who seemed overwhelmed by the attention. Finally when she had been talked into a new outfit with her customary black cloak as accent piece she was declared ready and shoved out the door by a bubbling Alice who set a time the next day to hear everything that happened.

"She deserves to be happy, now ladies I call the official man candy meeting to order, Bella?"

Rosalie lay on her stomach, golden eyes trained on the TV as the movie began, as Jack Sparrow made his grand entrance when Alice suddenly broke the spellbound silence.

"That reminds me. Have you begun planning the big day Bella?"

"Watching a drunken Pirate float in on a half sunk boat reminded you about her wedding?"

Esme looked appalled. Rosalie looked baffled and Bella burst out laughing.

"Alice, no we only got engaged, three hours ago!"

Here a sly expression crossed her best friends face and while Rose hit the play button again the pixie whispered in her ear.

"Hmm that's right, and did I spy Bella being a very naughty mortal and testing the limit of the vampire's control?"

A flying pillow started a war; soon feathers covered the floor, clung to ceiling and even the walls as the three friends celebrated life. New beginnings and the best homecoming ever. Finally just as dawn was creeping over the horizon Bella snuggled into the blankets dreaming of the day not too far away where she would be Mrs. Isabelle Volturi while her best friends began to set the room back to rights

Little did they know, the final threat to their happy ever after still lurked in the wings waiting, this time not for the bride,

But for the groom.

* * *

Alright here we are at the end of Chapter 26-hands

So only two more chapters to go dear readers, grab your hats

Whomever grants this story its **260** **th** review shall earn Chapter 27's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 27 Wedding Day Warning

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. New story alert! Jasper fans check out my latest tale The Lawmans Daughter


	27. Wedding Day Warning

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

 **Something Better Than Forever**

Wow you guys are fast, as promised this chapter is dedicated to Reefling who granted this story its 260th review,

It's down to the wire, 1 more chapter guys hang on to your socks

I own nothing you might recognize but this is already very apparent but I had the same beta as when I began this story so there is that.

Now with all the formalities concluded I bring you the long awaited.

Chapter 27 Wedding Day Warning

Skydancinghobbit 

* * *

I wrenched the door out of my way — ridiculously eager — and there he was my personal miracle.

Bella Swan, Eclipse, Chapter 1, p.17

* * *

The weeks leading up to the big day flew, between selecting a site, recalling decorations and adding a few additional touches by suggestion. All members of the castle where busy. Much to their delight, there hadn't been an event this anticipated since Lord Caius married nearly a thousand years ago and rumors flew about the castle of the final cost of the event. Aro had rather smugly refused to tell his bride of the allowed budget only remarking when they'd gotten close she would be the first to know. Bella was greatly amused her mental calculator having given up after the first shipment of flowers had arrived. Freesha's and white roses beyond number.

Then there was the matter of finding a dress, having no clue in her dream as to what her attire looked like, having had eyes only for her groom. Alice was no help at all merely smiling a most cryptic lip curl and pretendin not to hear her. At her wits ends she turned to Jane, who surprisingly had an excellent eye for fashion. Her station only required her to wear a black cloak when on duty. Her closet was filled with items that looked and felt like designer label.

"Wow, and I thought Alice was a shopping addict, where did you purchase these?"

Her question was met with genuine confusion and it was only after some gentle prodding with questions Bella discovered they hadn't been purchased but designed all by hand. It seemed when one had endless time to learn talents were discovered along the way and embraced wholeheartedly. Alice shopped, Emmett played X box and set scores high enough to drive the other gamers up the wall, and Jasper adored chess. It only took an hour or so before they had settled upon a design both of them delighted in.

"Oh Bella Thank you!"

"No, Jane, thank you! I can't wait to see the finished results!"

A time was set, easily within her abilities and Bella skipped off lighter in heart then she'd been in days. Finally the last piece had fallen into place. She was almost to the library door when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She had only to inhale the scent to feel a smile wreathing her face.

"Aro"

"Mia Isabella, I've been looking for you"

The words were familiar, the tone was not. Heated low and accented thickly with an emotion Bella recognized only too clearly. Occasionally when he'd been out feeding he returned, in vampire terms; high on whatever emotion his food had been feeling at the time. Once it was fear, anger and now it appeared to be...lust.

As his lips descended gently on her neck and began lying a feathery trail of kisses that heated her blood most effective. Caught unawares Bella was forced to reach out and steady herself as her knees began to give out. Stifling a moan with some difficulty, she kept her mind clear only by a hair as he reached her shoulder and bestowed a gentle nip on her shoulder touching an invisible spot on her collarbone with the tip of his tongue in a heated caress for only a moment and Bella ground her back teeth allowing a hiss to escape her lips as she fought to draw his attention. It had felt good, so very very good yet, with only a few days to go now it only felt right to wait.

"Aro, beloved, have you been in the great hall?"

Happily he paused lifting his head as he considered her words. Slowly his reason seemed to regain the higher footing and he exhaled taking stock in the situation. Cuddling his face gently into the handy space between her neck and shoulder he spoke quietly.

"I am sorry Mia Bella, I know the promise you made your mother and I shall honor it."

She exhaled shakily, much as he had done as she fought to settle those more base emotions he'd thrown into action. Cursed hormones, never knew when to quit!

"You're, forgiven...just caught me by surprise is all, Just give me a moment please"

Little comfort that was, with his heightened senses she knew without having to drum it into his immortal skull that her body had reacted to him. As, after all, any women would have in the situation. He stood quietly behind her. Listening while her heart began to calm and her scent returned to whatever it was normally. Only then did he speak.

"You desire me"

"This surprises you?"

Turning, she met his eyes, he having dropped his hold, brilliant crimson eyes dropping to the floor after just a moment. He was ashamed! The truth hit Bella like a snowball to the face in summer as she drank in his body language. She reached out a hand and brushed his high cheek bone gently before speaking softly. Her flush of color most becoming at the memory of just moments before.

"Aro, of course I desire you, I have since that first day I walked into the throne room, heaven knows I've pushed the limit now and again, you have nothing to be ashamed of, after our wedding I'm yours, body and heart completely even after my heart stops beating, from beginning to end you have been nothing but a gentlemen.

She was rewarded for her speech by him picking up her left hand and peppering kisses onto her knuckles.

"Thank you Mia Cara, I will not see you tomorrow as is tradition, however come 9am the next morning I shall be waiting for you, enjoy your hen party and be sure to get a proper amount of sleep."

With that heated comment he was gone. Flitting away to wherever his brothers were spending the next 24 + hours. Blinking Bella uttered a soft huff and gave herself a little shake. There had been doubt behind the meaning in his words. Luckily she ran into Jasper on the way to lunch and was glad of his assistance. Given in company with a rather roguish wink that caused such a blush Bella felt inclined to throw something at him. As usual this proved useless he merely caught the butter dish and placed it gently back on the counter

"Easy Darlin, your secrets safe with me I reckon"

Somewhat reassured Bella calmed down turning her attention to her food savoring every forkful. Jasper watched her with some interest even going so far as to sniff the air before his nose wrinkled in clear distaste his expression clearly stating his opinion of the matter.

"I hope your sake Darlin that tastes better than it smells"

"Poor vampires unable to savor the delights of Italian cooking, I almost pity you"

Her hunger now sated and her emotions safely in check, Bella rose. Eager anticipation rising in its stead. Alice and Jane had teamed up for the hen party which was due to start in a few hours. She whittled away the time in walking about the gardens and dreaming those dreams common to all brides to be. Finally the clock chimed and the party began.

Waking the next morning, Bella couldn't have told anyone exactly what they'd done for a long moment, after the first glass of wine her memory had gotten rather fuzzy but the big parts, a round of dance dance on the gaming system ending in roaring laughter, wine, chocolate, and a game of twister coupled with a few Jane Austen movies completed the picture.

That meant today, was her wedding day!

The thought was enough to bring her to a sitting position as the happy nerves kicked in. Almost on cue a gentle knock sounded on the door and Alice came dancing in with a glass upon a silver tray. Seeming to be mindful of her companion's possible headache she spoke low.

"Good morning Bella, here drink this, courtesy of Carlisle it will get rid of the headache"

Obediently she swigged down the content making a face as she did, like all medicine it tasted horrible. Happily its effects were prompt and before she had dug into the light bowl of porridge Jane brought in when her health was restored and she was able to speak in a normal voice as she drank from the steaming cup of coffee.

"Thank you girls; I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Any news of the boys?"

Alice burst out laughing, her golden eyes twinkling as she moved to collect the wedding gown from its rack in the closet, after a shower and her two friends fussing Bella was ready, her hair fell in red brown waves to her waist aided by a curling irons gentle touch. The veil was set gently on her head held in place by the most beautiful comb Bella had ever seen. Long laced sleeves and silk fabric comprised the gown. Spritz of perfume and small slippers completed her attire.

"There you're ready; come along lucky girl, time to meet your groom!"

Jane wrapped a gentle arm about her form, Bella was happy for her support as she was in danger of breaking into tears of joy at the slightest provocation. A short trip down the stairs and across the grand hall revealed her ride. A white half carriage with the most beautiful white horses waited for her, held in place by Felix who smiled like anything. Jane looked amazing the long black cloak lying over her bridesmaid's gown of ice blue. Alice taking up the rear keeping careful tabs on the long train of her gown. He flashed her a warm smile as she was handed into the carriage.

"You look beautiful ladies, come let's get you to the beach on time!"

Bella couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her lips. It was a beautiful day. The streets were vacant as today was a national holiday and most of the population of Volterra was making preparations for the evening, it being the first night of the Shakespearean festival. So they were able to pass along the city streets without worry to the code of behavior the Volturi so rigorously clung to. They had just arrived when Bella's smile turned into a frown

The guests were assembled, the band was there, Carlisle was there ready to give her away and Marcus standing ready to marry them but...

..The groom was nowhere to be seen

* * *

Alright and here we are at the end of Chapter 27- hands out tea and scones-

Only one more to go guys hope you still like it.

Whomever grants this story its **270th** review shall earn the final chapters dedication

Lol originally I had dreamed of this story hitting 300 reviews but ah well we got close ^_^ its now my second highest review count story yay!

Stay tuned for the final installment Chapter 28 Happily Forever After

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know ^_^


	28. Happily Forever After

Surprise!

Welcome back to

 **Something better than forever**

Yes I know I wasn't supposed to post this until we hit goal but I will be honest I have had a veru rough weekend and decided just to made you guys happy by finishing this tale. Please let me know what you thought!

Thank you to each and every one of my faithful reviewers from the beginning until now I appreciate each word of encouragement and love I have received in penning this tale.

I own nothing recognizable and my beta was the same from beginning to end.

Take a deep breath everyone as the formalities are now concluded I bring you final installment

Chapter 28 Happily Forever After

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever.

* * *

Just as Bella's heart was nearly ready to burst with fear, where was her groom? Scanning the crowd of assembled guests did her little good. After all when looking for one familiar pair of crimson eyes in a sea of a hundred, how can one hope to succeed? Felix meanwhile had come up beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Easy Bella, you're looking in the wrong direction, look over your left shoulder"

Rather by instinct than desire she obeyed, the sudden chill vanishing as quickly as it had come as into the bright sunlight, stepped her groom, long ebony tresses blowing in the ocean breeze, crimson eyes under contacts turning them once more to the familiar emerald that had stolen her heart all those long weeks ago in English class. Behind him a familiar figure waved. Flooding her with amazement and gratitude threatening not only her composure but her eye makeup.

"Dad!"

Her yelp of shock was muffled by a roar of laughter from the immortals surrounding her. Felix smiled gently giving her a gentle shove back into Jane's welcoming arms. The blond had become one of her dearest friends despite the shortness of their acquaintance, Alice fussing over her makeup for a moment and wiping the solitary tear away with a gentle hand. Her amber eyes warming to topaz as she looked out from beyond the covered patch of trees that hide the bride from eager eyes. A signal was given and the music began a light air that Bella didn't recognize.

"Your father is here to give you away; if you desire it Bella Carlisle had already been informed and has gladly stepped down"

The soft trilling voice of Marcus caught her by surprise and she jumped a hair as she turned to face him. Joy warring with a heart overflowing with emotion.

"Yes I would like that very much! Oh Marcus I thought that something dreadful had happened to him...and he went to get my father! It's too much!"

Strong arms cradled her for a moment stroking her hair fondly in the fashion of every big brother.

"Easy little one, this is your day, enjoy it, I shall fetch your father"

Moments later he was gone and Bella sipped at a glass of juice one of the twins handed her. As she looked up to say thank you she nearly dropped the glass. Jane's crimson eyes were now a becoming shade of blue that made her look more like a fashion model than any living creature Bella had ever met. Jane caught the glass and chuckled.

"Well we had to make some concessions Bella, just this once we shall go against our natures for you my dear friend"

She fell silent as Charlie appeared shifting gently from foot to foot in the way of nervous parents.

"You ready Kiddo? That young man of yours is quite something I couldn't be happier for you"

Bella embraced him gently noticing a slight vacant look in his eyes that meant one of the immortals had mellowed his nature a hair. Probably for the best she figured as she accepted his arm. For if he truly ever knew who or what it was she was marrying he would have thrown the fit of the age. It was something of a surprise to note now that he had arrived all the assembled part by sported contacts of varying hue's of green, blue, brown, and even teal eyes looked back in their direction eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride.

"Just don't let me fall Dad"

"Never"

As they stepped out from the trees the Victorian air flowed smoothly into the timeless bridal march and Bella let out a shaking breath, this was it, at last she was getting the future she had always dreamed of protected and cherished by the best of men. Immortal or naught she loved him for everything he once was and could be now. Sunlight filtered through the trees and Bella could take her eyes off the groom. Standing just as in her dreams with his long hair blowing gently in the breeze in the formal tuxedo of the event and eyes brimming with uncountable emotions as she reached him. Rather reluctantly Charlie took her hand and placed within Aro's before stepping back to his place. Esme throwing her arm around him as tears glittered in her eyes.

The Pastor was something of a surprise. Marcus stepped up to the pair from where he'd been standing and began his address.

"Beloved friends, family, and assembled guests. Today we gather to witness the joining of two halves of the same whole, two people who met, fell in love, and fulfilled their destinies in each other. Aro, Isabella today you make the first step into a brave new life together... Do you have the rings?"

The question was addressed to Jasper who stood beaming on the assembly honored to be asked to have any part in the preceding. He nodded and stepped forward placing the two golden bands onto a small plate Marcus held and sent Bella a wave of joy which caused her to break out into the biggest smile he'd ever seen behind the veil. Her nerves forgotten.

"Then to my favorite part of the ceremony, the vows, Isabella will you kindly repeat after me?"

She nodded and as he spoke she answered in kind her eyes never leaving Aro's

"I Isabella Swan take you Aro Volturi as my wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish all the rest of my days, in sickness, in health, in wealth or loss I gladly place my affairs and heart in your hands"

Aro closed his eyes a moment as if savoring the words. Swallowing he hesitated for only a moment before his turn came.

"I Aro Volturi take you Isabella Swan as my wedded wife. To love, honor, and cherish all the rest of my days, in sickness, or health, in wealth, or loss. I place my affairs and heart into your hands"

Bella had never felt joy to rival that moment as the wedding band slid onto her finger and she saw the golden band gleaming on his own pale white hand. It was official he was truly her's for the rest of time. Marcus quirked a smile as he lifted their joined hands.

"What fate had brought together let no one break asunder, Aro, you may kiss your bride"

Bella watched him drop her hand for a moment to lift the delicate veil from her face brushing it back to rest over her hair the hair pin holding it in place as he moved forward, promise and the sincerity of his vows screaming from the depths of his eyes. Slowly he took her into his arms and with one fluid movement dipped her before the assembled company before claiming her lips passionately.

Cheers, whistles, and quiet sobs of joy were heard but for Bella it might as well have been silent; her world had shrunk to the man who kissed her. Warmth flooded her body through their bond, weak as it was in her mortal state she could sense his longing and the burning passion so long kept in check. At last she was his to claim. As he released her she laughed her happiness so complete that it could have lit a room as she took his hand and accepted the embraces of the Cullen coven who ran up the stairs to throw their arms around her.

"Oh Bella congratulations!"

Alice was sobbing happily on her neck but gladly released her to the arms of her new brother in laws who came to embrace her. Marcus murmured in her ear

"You'll be crowned when you return from your honeymoon, Welcome to the family little sister"

She nodded exhaling in her relief, attempting to explain that to her father would have been more than he could have handled however it was spoken. Caius then took his turn embracing her for little more than a moment before ruffling her hair, not big it seemed on emotional displays.

The reception wound long into the afternoon the bride and groom having their first dance well photographed and cake consumed. Bella nearly laughed herself hoarse watching Emmett leading the company in the cha-cha slide and Jasper not to be outdone taking his turn to lead the Cupid Shuffle. Unable to let the immortals have all the fun she too joined in the last attempting to teach Aro the steps as she went. It seemed some things just didn't carry over the generations. Jasper coming over to borrow her to show Jane it was possible. Soon enough the blond immortal and Bella had it down pat and lead the women and Jasper the men in a line, Caius oddly having caught the idea faster than his brother. Her father was doing her proud even adding a few flourishing's he'd had at his own wedding.

When the song came to end, laughter and negotiations for the few bribery pictures were the order of the day. Aro slid over murmuring something in Bella's ear. She nodded and together they slipped off just as the Macarena's familiar tune began to play. Her bags were already packed and one of Volturi jets waited for them. This Bella knew, what she did not was where they were going; she had tried for days to wheedle some clue out of Jane or Alice but with the usual results. They only laughed and told her to be patient she'd know soon enough.

A blindfold was gently tied shielding her eyes for a moment as Aro's voice murmured in her ear

"It's only for a moment so you can't see the coordinates dear one then the cabin is yours to explore."

Grumbling good naturedly Bella followed his lead as he guided her carefully up the stairs into the plane the smell of roasting meat rising to tempt her from the galley. Jane making an appearance briefly to help her change into something more comfortable taking care to replace the blindfold before returning her to Aro's care. She had been far too keyed up to eat much at the reception which it seemed had not gone unnoticed by her husband. As she was seated on the familiar contours of one of chair his cool breath whispered across her neck suddenly as his lips brushed her ear luring a soft gasp of surprise from her lips.

"Hmm what are you thinking about Mrs. Volturi? I can almost hear the cogs of your mind turning"

Mrs. Volturi, the title hit her like a wave of cool water. She was now Mrs. Volturi!

"Only that my husband is being quite the tease, the blindfold is still on and yet I think we're airborne Mr. Volturi"

His low chuckle sent a thrill of excitement through her as he ghosted a kiss across her jaw as his cool fingers crept closer to the tie that held her blindfold.

"Hmm so he is well I may have to do something about that, after all we have a long flight ahead of us dear one, how am I going to keep you occupied?"

"How indeed"

It turned out between her meal, eaten blindfolded and from the hand of her devoted spouse that her time and the reason session of her favorite novel in his low accented tone her time was occupied quite well. She fell asleep in his arms somewhere around the dramatic conclusion where Elisabeth receives a most unexpected visitor. The blindfold was gently removed while she slept familiar cool fingers running through her hair soothing her into deeper dreams of what was to await them. She awoke as the plane touched down blinking at the cool hand that covered her eyes.

"Aro? Is this truly necessary?"

"Yes, be patient Isabella a few more minutes and all shall be revealed"

She was lead down the plane ramp Jane's act of removing her shoes only adding to her anticipation. Warm sand met her toes as they left the ramp and slowly his hands were removed. Moonlight bathed the white sand beach while the gentle roar of the tides greeted her ears. She uttered a joyful squeal much like her dear friend and bounced on her toes with excitement.

"Oh Aro, the Caribbean!"

"Indeed my dear welcome to Isle Isabella"

She turned to him with an expression so thunderstruck he threw back his head and roared with laughter for a moment before taking pity on her.

"Yes you heard me correctly, consider this your wedding present, I have often heard you swoon over the sandy beaches and gush over the waters color when Jane comes to visit. So accordingly I have granted your wish beloved."

Bella swallowed before running into his arms burying her nose in his long dark hair inhaling the familiar scent her whisper was nearly swept away by the endless rhythms of the sea.

"Thank you! It's too beautiful for words!"

As the jet taxied across a belt of white sand and took off once more Bella found herself swept off her feet and carried bridal style up the beach.

"Now my dear, I have you alone"  
His low playful growl thrilled her as he carried her up a hill and the sight of their three week abode caught her eyes causing her to break into a fit of giggles.

"Oh thank heavens for a moment I was sure it'd be another castle!

The building was very large, built in the style of a lodge hall, thick lumber walls and the vegetation hiding the interior from view. A warm fire crackled in the heart to welcome them as she was carried inside letting out a gasp at the decor. Plush green rugs and couches of them same hue were gathered around the black marble hearth. A bed in one shielded corner was draped with white netting and Bella swallowed as the reality of what a honeymoon entailed invaded her find. Setting her down gently Aro raised on elegant brow.

"Nervous are we?"

"A bit, but I'm sure you can hear my heartbeat as clearly as I can"

Her confession caused the teasing light to vanish from his eyes and instantly she was pulled into his arms. Soft purring rumbles issuing from his chest as he spoke

"Isabella you know I would never harm you, I can't promise it won't hurt but there is something else you should know. Traditionally all Volturi brides are turned on their honeymoon, when is up to you. But before we leave this Island you must be immortal. Is that truly what you fear?"

She nodded Jane had mentioned it some few days ago and in the rush of events Bella had put the notion completely from her mind, now the information frightened her, but it was the deal she made with him on her first visit to Italy and she couldn't back out now. Turn or die that was her choice. Now that bridge was long gone and despite her fears Bella could not say she would have wished anything different.

"I will be right here Mia Bella, from the moment it starts, to the moment you awaken I give you my word"

Perhaps it was his gentle touch or the soft reassurance of his eyes but Bella suddenly felt the fear drain from her like water let out of a bathtub. He was her forever. All she needed and the husband she chose, what did the transition matter if he waited for her on the other side of the fire? Gently she touched his marble cheek running her hand across his noble brow before speaking.

"You'd better be, I couldn't go through it without you"

Decision made the pair happily turned their attention to the other more enjoyable occupations of one's honeymoon. That night he claimed her, while she clung to him, drowning in a world of sight, sound, touch, and taste. Gently the process may have started but it didn't end so. Aro had the foresight to commission a special headboard, yet even its rugged beauty was marred with claw marks before the nights end. Come the dawn they still lay in bed; Bella tracing aimless patterns across his marble chest.

"Aro?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think it will take?"

He was silent for a long moment having no need of clarification on what she had meant.

"that varies Mia Bella, on age of the Sire, had someone such as Alice been your maker it would take roughly about a week, Carlisle being her elder the process is hasten to 3, my age will shorten further, two days at most I should think."

She was silent for a long time considering his words, refusing breakfast when it was offered and later luncheon as well only speaking as they settled on the couch some little time later for a read. Sipping only the cool aloe water he had brought along.

"Aro, I want it to be today"

"Cara Mia are you certain? Once started the process cannot be undone"

"Yes, I want the memory of, "She paused while a blush mantled her cheeks and she dropped her head rather shyly" last night to be the last human memory I have as it was the most wonderful of my life."

He kissed her passionately, slowly as if savoring the warmth of her lips for the last time and Bella all but jumped into his arms he understood and unlike any of the Cullen's saw no need to argue and draw out the issues. Her decision had been made and all that was left to be done was act upon it. As he withdrew he spoke.

"Very well, Mia Cara, allow me to go feed and when I return, I shall grant you the immortality you ask for"

His voice was soft like silk but with a roughened edge, worry it seemed for events to come. Yet moments later he was gone off to find the prey that had been provided here. Who they were and how they came to be there Bella had no idea nor did she wish to. 10 minutes later he returned, wearing nothing but a pair of black leather pants. He stood before her in front of the fireplace. Skin glittering in the glow of the crackling flames in the dying light. Bell realized with a start it must have been going on toward evening as the shadows began creeping across the wooden floor held back only by the fireplace. Extending one pale hand he spoke softly.

"Come to me dear one"

His tone was a dark lure and Bella willing rose crossing the distance between them in a few steps. Her toes sinking into the deep pile of the rug as she stopped mere inches from him. She opened her mouth to speak only to find his pale finger resting gently on her lips as he shook his head.

"There is nothing you need do dear one, simply relax, if you wish you may close your eyes"

His crimson eyes gleamed in the firelight the glowing shadows playing over his ebony tresses as he moved closer, Bella was instantly reminded of a stalking panther. His arms wrapped around her as he stood behind her lingering for a long moment with simply allowing her time to calm her racing heart. His fingers whispered soothing across her skin warmed by the fireplace. He dipped his head to brush along her collarbone whispering the last few lines of an Italian love poem. His methods were gentle his words soothing yet there was a peculiar energy to the moment itself an aching sense of intimacy. When his ivory teeth finally bit down she was so drugged by his affection she barely registered it.

First her vision began to swim then a strange weary feeling flooded her as her knees buckled and she was lowered tendered to the rug, where she lay prone as he withdrew at last, the burn had begun as her vision began to go dark and her eyes slid closed. Trapped in the darkness of her own mind the pleasant heat suddenly leapt into roaring flames that licked at her every cell burning and hungrily licking at the next before the pain had time to fully sink in. It was like being burned alive but yet she was aware of more than she wished.

Time had no measure, all she knew was the horrible burning and the low voice of the one she loved, cradling her in his arms brushing away every silvery tear as it fell and whispering words of comfort and promise of the end of the pain. When she could no longer scream, her body began to shake violently, he pressed her down gently against the rug least she do damage to her changing body. When at last the last drop of venom had licked through every last hair did her pulse slow, her heartbeat fluttering weaker and slower as, at last it fell silent.

A moment later her eyes opened and she took her first breath as an Immortal. Staring at the high wooden ceiling she was fascinated every knot and crack in ageless timbers was a work of art, each changing shadow that played along the beams was an enchantment. Then a voice broke the silence rendering everything else in her world dull and uninteresting.

"Isabella, Mia Bella. Never in all my years have I witness such beauty"

The voice was low and hushed, turning her head to find the source she was captivated by a pair of crimson eyes, staring into them she reached out as he moved closer, placing one hand on his lower jaw, slowly recognition dawned, she knew those eyes. That proud noble figure and that voice.

"Aro."

Struck by the sound of her own voice her lower jaw dropped. It was so beautiful, like the brush of a hand across wind chimes that she hardly recognized it as her own. Already the memory of the burning was fading into grey as she stared at her maker, her life mate, her husband. He had kept his word and even changed her attire in the last few hours of her change. She now wore long crimson gown that complimented her eyes. The very one she had worn that night so long ago when he had rescued her from the wandering coven of nomads.

"Are you thirsty Mia Cara?"

She had been so focused on his skin that she hadn't even registered the low uncomfortable burn in her throat as he mentioned it the feeling sprang to the front of her mind and the sensation became more urgent.

"Yes, Very!"

"Then rise dear one and let us hunt together"

As the pair set off together on their first hunting trip Bella discovered what she'd been missing, the sights sounds and sensations of this lifetime were worth waiting for. Every day she learned something new and grew in her powers. Well-fed and resting comfortably in the arms of her husband she was quiet, air bound for the white shores of Italy and the new life that awaited her. Only now could Isabella reflect. Edward had offered her a starting place; here in Aro's arms she found a passionate love that was better than just forever.

-Fin-

* * *

Here we are at the end of all things. -hands out tissues and snacks-

I hope you liked it!

No for anyone wondering I had not planned a sequel I honestly don't think it needed one.

Thank you lovely reviews for sticking with this story to the end and be sure to check out my last Volturi story **Still Waters** if you haven't already. I am working on an update so please be patient with me.

Skydancinghobbit


End file.
